Given
by Mrs. Data
Summary: Will Agent 47 and Nika have their happy ending? Movieverse
1. Chapter 1

Given

Author: Mrs. Data

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I will ony claim ownership of original characters and the plot.

* * *

The silence that greeted him should have been comforting to the assassin but it wasn't. Sensing that he was not alone, he removed his gun from its holster and proceeded to search the hotel suite. After finding no one in the bedroom and bathroom, he stepped onto the empty balcony. The cityscape before him disappeared into darkness when his lifeless body fell onto the stone balcony.

Agent 47 lowered his gun, "You shouldn't have accepted the assignment." He quickly exited the suite from the balcony using a harness and rope.

* * *

International Contract Organization handler Diana Burnwood cursed in her English accent after receiving word that Agent 46 had been killed. It didn't surprise her Agent 47 had quickly disposed of him; he had done the same to the other agents they had previously sent. What bothered her was reporting it to the chairman and president of ICO Norman Gateson.

Diana sat down in front of her flat screen computer and typed. A moment later Gateson appeared on the screen.

The fifty-five-year-old chairman ran his fingers through salt and pepper hair, "Ms. Burnwood, please tell me that Agent 47 has finally been taken cared of?"

Her blue eyes dropped to the floor before returning to her boss, "I regret that I cannot, Mr. Gateson. Agent 46 is the eighth agent he has killed since last month."

"I know, he probably won't be the last," he admitted.

"Mr. Gateson..perhaps you should remove the hit off of Agent 47? He is the elite for a reason."

"That is out of the question and you know it. He is now directly stealing clients from us and it is humiliating. We have plenty of agents; one of them will bring his head to me. It will happen," his voice was firm.

She nodded, "I understand," but did not agree.

"Anyway, have there been any further developments on locating Nika Boronina?"

"No, there hasn't."

"It's been a month since Agent 47 had killed Belicoff and his double."

"I am aware of that but we have been unable to locate her."

Gateson leaned back in his chair, "Well, unlike Agent 47 she is not a real threat to us, she is merely a whore. Where ever she is, she knows to keep her mouth shut about Belicoff. Call off the search. Agent 47 is our top priority from now on."

"I will. Goodnight Mr. Gateson."

He turned off his computer and heard a knock on his office door, "Yes?"

His wife, Patricia, poked her head in, "Dinner's ready, hun."

"Good," he smiled at her while walking towards the door. "Are the children ready?"

"Yes, they're all washed up and waiting in the dining room for us," she told him.

"Wonderful," he saw a sign of weariness on her aged yet beautiful face, "Are you all right? You look..a bit drained?"

She gave him a small grin hiding her true feelings, "It's been a busy day. I'll be fine after dinner."

"And dessert?" He suggestively raised his left eyebrow.

She chuckled, "Maybe..it depends how much wine I'll have tonight."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, "A whole bottle then," he guided her through their palatial home.

* * *

Agent 47 never thought there was more to life than killing people around the world until he met Nika Boronina. Granted, he had always been curious about the fairer sex and would read about them in books and magazines. But Nika was the first woman to ever make him really look at life, its worth, meaning and possibilities.

Her curiosity about the world around her intrigued and then eventually influenced him. Now, he walked the streets of Italy taking in the sites, sounds and scents that surrounded him. To his surprise he enjoyed seeing the people walking alongside him and the merchants working in their shops. Their presence around him - despite his minimal interaction - made him feel connected to humanity instead of alienated from it.

Earlier on his walk, he had passed the designer clothing store that sold his suits but decided to return to it later on. A quaint furniture store caught his attention and without thinking he approached the entrance.

A young Latina woman looked at him from the register.

"American right?" She said with a smile that brightened her mocha complexion.

He paused then answered, "Yes."

"Me too, I'm Karissa. If you need anything I'll be here."

He simply nodded and was quietly thankful that she was not one of those talkative sales associates that pestered customers. Without saying a word, he looked at the various items moving from aisle to aisle. From the corner of his eye he saw a white piece of fabric and walked over to it.

His long fingers slowly touched the white cashmere throw blanket. The softness of the fabric reminded him of Nika's skin and the color matched the dress she wore during their last day together. He hadn't seen her in a month but knew that she was doing well.

A vision of her walking in her vineyard came to his mind when he picked up the blanket. He couldn't recall ever reading about women wanting to receive blankets as gifts in his men's magazines. His senses alerted him to Karissa's presence but like always he remained calm.

She stood next to him, "Beautiful throw blanket."

He kept his eyes on the blanket, "Can this be shipped?"

"I'm pretty certain. This is my brother-in-law's store so I'm not entirely sure," she told him. "I'm here on vacation with my husband."

Just then he decided to practice what one of his magazine articles called "small talk".

"Which state are you from?" He looked into her eyes.

His intense stare briefly caught her off guard, "Oh uh..California in Napa Valley. I run my family's wine boutique there."

"Interesting," he said thinking of Nika.

"It is," she realized that leading the conversation would be up to her. "If you don't mind me asking, I'd like to know your name? You didn't tell me when you came in."

After a beat, he used one of his aliases, "Frank Holt."

"Well Frank, I can tell that you're trying to put a lot of thought into what you're buying. So, I assume it's for someone important in your life..a woman?"

His stare returned to the blanket, "Perhaps.."

Karissa wished that he would have given her more details but pressed on, "All right. Speaking as a woman, I can tell you that most of us cherish presents that have real meaning or thought behind them. Like our favorite color, scent, food, clothing, music, book or movie. If we're reminded of a special memory in our lives or a moment that we shared with the person giving the gift, we love it. Also, if you show us that you're thinking about our needs and desires through the gift...it's perfect. The personal and emotional value is what we truly care about it, not the price."

He saw the sincerity in her dark eyes then stared at her necklace, "Your necklace, is that from your husband?"

"It is, he gave it to me on my birthday while we were dating," she touched the heart locket. "It uh..it looks exactly like the one my older brother gave me when I was six. He died in a plane crash a few weeks after and somehow I lost the locket. My husband, Jason, he saw it in a picture that I had taken with him," her eyes were glistening but a small smile touched her mouth.

"That's a nice yet sad story," he flatly stated. He appreciated how open she was to him and felt as if she could be trusted but needed to be sure.

"Thanks," she graciously told him. "So, the blanket?"

For some reason he wanted Nika to know that he was alive and sending her the blanket would do just that.

"I'll take it," he tested Karissa's character by paying double the price.

"This is way too much. I can't accept this" she shook her head and began handing back his money.

He almost smiled when he saw her pass his test, "It's not, I want to show my appreciation for your help and I need you do two favors..if you can."

"Of course," she brushed a strand of her dark long hair behind her ear.

"If you can't ship this from here…would it be any trouble to bring it back to the US with you? My.." he wasn't sure what to refer to Nika as, "friend lives in your area."

"It's no trouble at all. We're going back home the day after tomorrow."

"I need you to get something else for my friend too.."

Even though he was guarded, there was something about him that Karissa liked, "Sure..what is it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The warm California sun shone down on Nika as she walked the street looking at the various shops and boutiques deciding which one to enter first. She stopped in front of a window to admire the shoes in the display then paused when she saw 47's reflection. His appearance and what he was doing stunned her, he was smiling.

A burst of shock and joy came to her heart but it quickly dissipated when she turned to find no one behind her. She felt foolish to think he would be there, she knew that she would probably never see him again. Despite her doubts, a sliver of hope for their future still pulled at her. She shook her head and decided to focus on a less complicated issue; shopping for a new wardrobe.

"This one looks good," she said to herself looking into the window then at her reflection. Her fingertips touched the tips of her short dark hair and then pulled down the hem of the tiny red dress she wore.

A small gasp came from her lips when she stepped into the boutique. The racks were filled with clothes that she only saw in fashion magazines and now, they were in her grasp. As she touched a pale green dress she regretted her initial decision to shop for a new wardrobe online. Nothing could compare to the feel of luxurious designer clothing in her hands and on her slender body.

"Excuse me, Ms.?" A blond saleswoman approached her, "Are you lost?"

"No, actually I would like to try this on?" Nika took the gown off of the rack then read her nametag, "Alexis." Her smile was sweet.

Alexis gave her a skeptical look, "I don't think this the right store for you."

Nika knew that stare; the rich women in Russia would give her same loathsome look whenever she waited for Belicoff's driver in front of her apartment building. The feelings of shame and worthlessness began to pull at her but she fought them.

"I have the money and the right to shop here," her tone was assertive but calm.

A redheaded saleswoman stood next to Alexis, "If 'here' means 'Hustler' then yes you do."

"Please Lilah, that store is too 'high-class' for her. There's a thrift store for Euro-trash like you a few blocks from here."

Alexis and Lilah laughed.

Nika balled her right hand into a fist. Like the rich woman and prostitutes in Russia, Alexis and Lilah had no idea how fast she could lose her temper and start a fight.

A well-dressed bald black man came from the back room, "Then you two better go check if they're hiring because you're both fired."

Both saleswomen blushed when they heard their employer's voice.

"Mr. Beaumont, I-I thought you were taking the day off today?" Alexis asked.

Trent Beaumont stood next to Nika, "I changed my mind and thank God I did. How dare you two treat this customer so terribly?"

She couldn't believe someone was standing up for her. Her full lips dropped open and she unclenched her fist.

"Mr. Beaumont we were just joking," Lilah lied.

"Right and Anderson Cooper is straight, please," he rolled his eyes. "You two get your things and leave before I have to make you."

The saleswomen huffed and muttered under their breaths while walking into the backroom.

Trent lightly took a hold of Nika's shoulders. "I am so sorry Ms. for my FORMER employees' rudeness. I love my cousin Neela but I will never let her hire anyone ever again.

Anyway, I was about to close up and head out for lunch, would you like to join me?" When he saw the shock on her face he said, "Please, it's the least I can do?"

"All right," she reluctantly accepted while still feeling stunned at his generosity. "Can we come back here because I really need to buy a new wardrobe," she asked.

"Of course, I own this boutique I can do whatever I want. Let's go..By the way, what's your name?"

"Karina, Karina Petrova," she said while putting the pale green dress back on the rack.

"I like it, it's pretty. Russian, right?"

"Yes."

"Well Karina, I'm Trent Beaumont, it's a pleasure."

Smiling, Nika replied, "It's nice to meet you too, Trent."

Her smile amazed him, "Wow, your smile like the rest of you is total perfection. And those lips..are they yours?"

"Um..yes," she said looking a bit perplexed.

"Just had to ask, this is California ya know," he opened the front door for her.

* * *

For the first time in her life, Nika met someone who talked more than she did. She enjoyed what Trent had to say, he was funny, smart, honest and kind. Other than her workers, Robert and Elaine Wrightman (her housekeeper and one of the workers), Trent was the first person to be kind to her.

"So, what do you do?" Trent asked her.

"I own a vineyard in Napa Valley," she proudly told him before taking a sip of water.

Impressed, Trent nodded, "Nice. How long have been in the states?"

"About a month."

"You speak English really well."

"I watched American shows, movies and listened to music when I was growing up. Now, I have a tutor to help me."

"Well that's good. Although please don't try to get rid of the accent, it works for you," he took a bite of his salmon dish.

"Thank you," she searched his handsome face. "Why..nevermind."

"No," he wiped his mouth with a napkin, "please, go ahead."

She looked into his brown eyes, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Her face and voice made him feel sorry for her. He could tell that very few people in her life treated her the way he had, "Well, I see plenty of people being nasty and just awful to each other. So, I believe if I spread positive energy then it'll pass through the universe and hopefully, to other people along the way."

Nodding she said, "I like that way of thinking."

"Why thank you. And..don't take this the wrong way but I can recognize 'new money' a mile away, Honey. I hate it when rich bitches just take advantage of it like Alexis and Lilah were doing to you."

"What do you mean?" She furrowed her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

He wisely chose his words, "You're a gorgeous woman but your look..it's too much. Your eye makeup and tiny dress..you don't need it. A woman as stunning as you can make a little glamour go a long way."

She realized what he was saying but wasn't offended. He handled with it sensitivity and she appreciated that, "You want to make me over like Julia Roberts in _Pretty Woman?"_

"I love that movie and yes! Except you have your own money and you're not a hooker with a heart of gold," he laughed then stopped once he saw her stare fall to her plate. He felt guilty. "Hey," he continued speaking when her eyes met his, "who you were..that's in the past, ok? You're in America, the land of second chances. From what I see and know so far, you're a beautiful, charming, successful vineyard owner now. Your look should reflect that, Karina."

His words touched her, "Ok then. Make me over."

"No."

"What? But you just said.."

"I'll make you better," he smiled. "All you need is a little polish and pun totally intended, some fairy dust."

"I see now," she chuckled then waited a moment and touched his hand. "Thank you."

He grinned and light grasped her hand, "Don't thank me yet," he remembered how he used to look before becoming wealthy. "You should have seen me when my parents' seafood restaurants took off, it was the same time I came out. With my brown shoes, black belt, plaid shirts and afro. Lord, I was a hot mess!"

With a straight face, she said, "I bet you were a trainwreck…you still look like it."

Trent thought she was serious until she broke into a small giggle, "Oh I am gonna love you," he lightly tapped her hand.

After picking out a new wardrobe at his boutique and a few others, Trent and Nika went over to his friend's salon. It was hard for her to believe how nice everyone was to her. They asked and respected her input regarding her "make better." She remembered how Belicoff treated her like the slave she was. With the exception of her tattoo, she never made decisions for herself. The difference was night and day with her new friends and life. She was now in absolute control of her business and her body, she relished every moment.

"Are you ready Sweetie?" Trent said from outside the office.

"Just a minute," she fixed the hem of the pale green dress, "I'm coming out now."

Trent, Bryce (the salon's makeup artist) and Anna (the owner and head stylist) were stunned to see the dramatic difference in Nika's new appearance.

Unsure of what to make of their reaction she looked at them with uneasy eyes, "So…Good..Bad?"

"You are my greatest masterpiece," Trent said with a big smile.

Anna's blond curly locks moved as she nodded with approval, "I love my boyfriend but I'm totally lesbian for you right now."

"Me too!" Bryce said in his Mexican accent.

Beaming, Nika replied, "Really? You guys really think I look good?"

"Sweetie, see for yourself," Trent turned her around to face the full-length mirror.

The reflection in the mirror rendered her speechless. In disbelief, she touched her chestnut colored tresses, admired her simple yet shimmering makeup and let her hand graze the dress's v-neckline. She was the vision of absolute effervescence. It was the first time that she actually felt the way she looked.

"I.." She felt her radiant eyes welling up, "I love it."

"Aw Karina," Trent hugged her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

Her hand lovingly rubbed his forearm, "Thank you, all of you," she turned around and hugged everyone. "I have to go back to the vineyard. We're harvesting," she picked up her new Versace purse and two of her many shopping bags. "You all are always welcome to come over."

"Oh we will," Bryce joked.

Anna playfully rolled her eyes then grinned, "Come back soon."

"I'll call you tonight," Trent told her.

"I look forward to it. Goodbye for now," Nika said as her chauffeur pulled up in front of the salon.

Bryce opened the door for her, "See you later, bonita."

She smiled at him as she left the salon holding a few of her many shopping bags.

Her chauffeur immediately exited the car and froze when he saw her.

"Carl, what is it?" Nika asked.

"Ms. Petrova. You just look so different..incredible," Carl said with a tip of his hat before opening the door for her.

"Thank you," she modestly grinned. "Can you please get the rest of the bags inside of the salon for me?"

"Of course," he obeyed his beautiful boss.

* * *

While walking up to her enormous home, Nika politely thanked the workers that complimented her.

"Oh Karina," Elaine Wrightman (the housekeeper/chef) brought a hand to her chest, "you are beautiful!"

"Thank you very much, Elaine," Nika answered.

"Dinner will be ready in a few hours," she picked up two of her shopping bags.

"That's nice, what are we having?"

"A Russian dish, I want to see if my cooking matches up to your standards."

"I can't wait. Where are Tiska and Lena?" She asked referring to her yellow and chocolate Labrador retriever puppies.

"Robert is giving them a bath right now," she looked out the kitchen window and saw her husband bathing the puppies.

"Ms. Petrova where do you want me to put your things?" Carl asked.

"In my closet," she told him.

"Oh before I forget, a package came in the mail today. It's from Italy, I put it in your room after Ramon had his Bloodhound sniff it," Elaine told her as they began walking up the stairs.

"Who is it from?"

"There wasn't a person's name on it. My Italian is a little rusty but I think it's from a furniture store."

Nika tried to remember if she had ordered anything recently, she hadn't. Her mind went to 47; she immediately ran past Elaine and headed for her bedroom.

"Wow," Elaine said with little laugh as she watched Nika bound up the stairs.

Unable to contain her excitement, Nika threw her door open and charged at the bed where the package lay. In a matter of minutes she had ruined her newly manicured nails by tearing the box open. She picked up the card, recognized his handwriting and read it.

_9/18/07_

_Nika,_

_I read that it can get cold this time of year in Napa Valley._

_-47_

She pressed the card against her heart. A dreamy smile came across her face. Her delicate hand stroked the cashmere blanket before bringing it her cheek. It reminded her of the white dress she wore the last time they were together. An object fell out of the blanket, it was a DVD.

"March of the Penguins?" she said feeling confused before remembering their last car ride together. She had talked to him about male penguins immediately knowing if a female penguin would his life mate within seconds of meeting her. A wistful sigh left her lips.

In their short time together, she wasn't sure if he was actually listening to many things she said to him and if he cared. The presents she held in her hands washed away her uncertainty.

A soft knocking at the door brought her back into reality.

"Karina," Elaine said, "I put your bags in your closet."

"Thank you, Elaine."

She noticed her employer's delighted gaze, "That throw blanket is really pretty."

"It's perfect.." she saw Elaine's curious eyes. "It is from.." she wasn't sure what their relationship was, "an old friend."

Elaine nodded and brushed a strand of her champagne colored hair behind her ear, "Well your friend has good taste. I'm going to check on the laundry, if you need me just use the intercom."

"Ok, I'll see you at dinner."

* * *

"Tiska and Lena, come on," she patted the couch and the four-month-old puppies rested on both sides of her. "Good boy," she petted Tiska and then Lena, "Nice girl." She pulled the throw blanket over all three of them and pressed play on the remote control.

As the movie previews played she wondered about 47. It was a difficult for her to imagine him stepping into a store that he had no use for yet he done so for her. She wanted to know if his note was true and if he actually thought of their time together when purchasing the blanket like she had or if it was a combination of both. So many questions ran through her head but receiving his presents answered the one that mattered to her most; he was alive. The small part of her that hoped for their happy ending grew just a little bit bigger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yuri Marklov and his fellow corrupt bureaucrats sat in the backroom of Russia's most exclusive and expensive restaurant. In irate voices they argued about how to regain control over their government from Russia's newest president. Unfortunately for them his views were more moderate than the real (and late) Mikhail Belicoff. Their argument was interrupted by the lights turning off followed by gunfire.

Darkness and the aroma of gunpowder surrounded Yuri, he whispered asking his colleagues if they were hurt; there was no response. He carefully reached out to the man next him and felt warm liquid run down his hand. When he brought his hand to his nose the metallic scent of blood and gunpowder filled his nostrils. He began shaking but proceeded to remove his gun from its holster when heard the door open. Without thinking, he emptied the gun's bullets into the man that walked towards him.

He threw his gun on the floor but froze in fear when the lights turned on. The bloodied bullet riddled body of his security guard stood in front of him. Agent 47 let go of Yuri's slain guardian to reveal himself.

"You!" Yuri yelled out.

The assassin aimed his AMT Hardballer at Yuri's head, "Mr. Marklov, I do appreciate how you attempted to have Belicoff's double assassinated."

"You gave me no choice! It was either me or him! Why did you even bother to ask me if you knew you were going to kill him?"

Agent 47 ignored his question, "You told me that other men were involved with Belicoff's death. Who are they?"

He looked into his dead eyes and told the truth, "They were all in this room." His eyes fell upon the dead corrupt bureaucrats that surrounded him.

"And Nika?"

"They cannot find her."

"There is still a hit on her?"

"No, and why bother? No one will believe her. She is only a filthy whore!"

Without thinking Agent 47 shot him underneath the collar bone.

An anguished cry came from Yuri as he touched the painful but not fatal wound.

Keeping his aim on Yuri, Agent 47 removed the mobile phone from his jacket, "You will call ICO and call off the hit on me."

"It is useless; they are not interested in giving up on you!"

He knew Yuri was right and that he was no longer of use to him, "I've only spared four lives. Yours is the only one I regret."

"What are you talkin-.." The bullet in his head permanently prevented him from finishing his question.

* * *

Interpol Inspector Mike Whittier and his partner Jenkins looked at the dead Russian bureaucrats including Yuri Marklov.

Jenkins took his stare off Yuri and looked at his partner, "If you hadn't put a bullet in that bald bastard's head a few months ago..I'd swear he did this."

Mike gazed at Yuri, "If only he weren't an actual ghost now…"

He didn't enjoy lying to Jenkins but he knew there was no other option. He loved his job but he loved his family more. After seeing what Agent 47 was capable of, he believed it would be wise to keep his word and leave the deadly assassin alone.

* * *

The bustling streets of Spain were of no distraction to Agent 47 as he walked them; he had other things on his mind. In less than twenty-four hours he was set to assassinate an arms dealer in Madrid. His contact at MI5 wanted the hit to be subtle which Agent 47 always preferred. Two days after, he had another assignment in Austria. The breakneck pace of his assignments were growing tiresome and the only consolation was his payment. He didn't know exactly why yet, but he felt the need to make sure his bank account should be as robust as possible.

Suddenly, a small light object fell on top of his foot interrupting his train of thought. He kneeled down, picked up the small stuffed toy dog and read the tag sewn on the seam of its backside. Just then he heard a little girl's voice ask her mother in Spanish where her toy dog was. A moment later he found himself faced with a hesitant a six-year-old girl. It was then he remembered Nika telling him that his stare was intense and that he needed to tone it down when he wasn't killing someone.

The little girl stepped back when he offered the dog to her. Her mesmerizing green eyes reminded him of Nika. He managed to give her a small grin.

"Aqui," his tone was gentle as he offered her the dog again.

She smiled and accepted the dog, "Gracias senor."

"De nada," he softly replied.

The little girl returned to her mother but turned around and waved to him.

He waited a moment and held up his hand. At that instant, he knew what to send Nika and immediately stood up.

* * *

Karissa went into the office of her wine boutique and looked at her mobile phone's screen. The number was unknown but she answered anyway.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Karissa, it's Frank Holt," Agent 47 told her.

"From Italy, I remember," she sat down in front of her computer. "How are you?"

"I've been well."

"And your head?" When he didn't respond she explained, "There was a bandage on the back of it."

"Right," he had his barcode tattoo removed by a laser but wisely kept that to himself. "It's healed."

"Good, and I think your friend Karina liked your gift..at least the movie. I couldn't figure out a discreet way to ask her about the blanket."

"How do you know that," he questioned her.

With a little laugh she said, "Remember, I own a wine boutique and we sell her wine."

"I see," he was pleased to find out that Nika liked at least one of his gifts.

"She came in here with her very gay friends the other day and wanted to see how sales were. The sales, her friends and her are all great. I told her sales would skyrocket if she put her face on the bottle, she thought it was funny. She is also one stunning woman!"

"That's nice," he quietly agreed with her but did not show it in his tone.

"So..it's nice to see that you're using my business card…."

He remembered how "small talk" was supposed to go, "Yes. How are you?"

"Things are well, my husband's practice is doing great and so is my family."

"That's good to know," after a second he said, "I'm calling you because I need you to send another package to Karina."

It surprised her to see how he trusted her, "All right." After he told her the product that he wanted her to send to Nika she arched an eyebrow, "She has..interesting tastes. Are you sure you don't want to order this online yourself?"

"I can't I'm very busy with work and I travel.."

"Ok then..Do you want me to let her know that it's from you? She doesn't know that I met you."

He blinked, "Why?"

"I had a feeling that if you wanted me to, you would have told me. My dad's like that too."

"All right," he nodded. "You can put my name on the return address..but that's it. I'll wire you the money."

"Ok, it was nice talking to you again Frank."

After a second he answered, "Likewise. Goodbye Karissa."

"Bye Frank," she hung up. Leaning back in her chair she thought about how mysterious his behavior was yet she didn't feel threatened by it. In fact, there was something about him that felt familiar to her.

* * *

Nika's fingers grazed her left cheek where her tattoo dragon once was. It amazed her to see how there was no trace of it left as if her former life was nothing but a nightmare. She closed her eyes and remembered the feel of Agent 47's hand caressing her face.

From the intercom in her bathroom, she heard Elaine speak.

"Karina, you've received a package. Mr. Beaumont and Mr. Martinez have also arrived."

"Thank you Elaine, I'll be down in a moment," she said while pressing down on the intercom's "talk" button.

Minutes later, Nika came down the stairs and greeted her friends.

"Hey Sweetie," Trent said from the kitchen as he poured himself a glass of water.

Bryce sat down at the kitchen's island and started to peel an orange, "You look nice today."

"Thanks," Nika glanced down at her red blouse and denim jeans before seeing the package on the living room table.

"Who's Frank Holt?" Trent asked, "The guy who sent you the package."

Nika didn't know but suspected that it was Agent 47; she contained her excitement while opening the package, "He's an old friend of mine."

"An old friend with no address?" Trent asked.

"I'll..I'll talk to you about it later, ok?"

"I know you will," his tone was slightly firm.

Her perfect lips formed into a wide smile when she picked up the stuffed chipmunk from the box and read the tag on its backside out loud, "Tiska." She then picked up the card.

_Nika,_

_This is a chipmunk not a squirrel, there is a difference. I am fine._

_-47_

A small chuckle left her mouth. She couldn't believe he remembered her story about her pet chipmunk.

"A chipmunk?" Bryce said with a confused look.

She looked at her friends, "It's personal," she told them.

With a pleasant grin Trent answered, "I think it's sweet."

Holding the chipmunk and card to her chest she headed for the stairs, "It is. After I put this in my room, we'll leave, ok?"

"We'll be waiting," Trent said and waited until she was upstairs to speak again. "What kind of a grown ass man buys a woman a stuffed chipmunk named after her dog?"

"The kind that Karina knows?" Bryce offered.

Both men gasped when Karina's voice came out of the intercom, "I can hear you bitches!"

"So!" Bryce said into the intercom, "What are you gonna do? Come down here and call us 'moose' and 'squirrel'?"

A second passed before she laughed, "That was a good one!"


	4. Chapter 4

Little Hayley Gateson happily giggled when her grandfather tickled her round stomach. Her golden curls bounced as her little round cheeks turned pink.

"The tickle monster is here!" Norman said to Hayley before blowing on her stomach.

From the side of his hip, he felt his mobile phone vibrate and almost cursed.

"All right Hayley, back to your mother," Norman handed the one-year-old to his daughter Elizabeth.

Elizabeth saw Hayley reach out for her grandfather, "She was still wants to play with her granddad," she told her father.

"The tickle monster will get right back to the little princess after he takes this call from his work, ok?"

"Ok, but don't take too long," his daughter said to him.

"I won't," he kissed her forehead before walking away from the living room.

He closed his office door behind him and answered his mobile phone.

"Diana, I'm with my family right now. This better be important," Norman said.

"I know Mr. Gateson and it is. Yuri Marklov and his colleagues have been assassinated," she told her employer.

An irritated sigh came from him, "It was Agent 47."

"It was, sir. He sent me an e-mail."

He blinked in disbelief, "He made contact with you?"

"He did, I have not deactivated my specific e-mail account for him. I assumed he would eventually make contact."

"Good what did the trace come up with?"

"The e-mail was sent from an internet café in St. Petersburg. But Agent 47 is no longer there."

"Of course he isn't. What did he write?"

"If we do not remove the hit on his life, he will continue to steal our clients and murder our assassins."

"That arrogant son of a bitch." he slammed his fist on his desk.

"Are you ok in there Dad?" Elizabeth said from the hallway.

In pleasant voice he answered, "Yes Elizabeth, I just killed a bug. I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok Dad!"

He waited a moment before speaking into his mobile phone, "Diana..the next time Agent 47 makes contact I want a dozen of our best hitmen sent out to the e-mail's origin city and its bordering countries. We will get him!"

"I will, Mr. Gateson," she said while hiding her reluctance. "If there are any further developments on Agent 47 I will notify you immediately."

"As you should, Diana," he hung up the phone and cursed.

"Dad, Hayley wants you!" Elziabeth said.

"I'm coming!" He left the office.

* * *

Declan Greene locked the door after entering his apartment. He threw his keys onto the kitchen counter and flipped on the light switch. The image of his dog eating out of his bowl startled him. Kneeling down, he petted the Border terrier.

"Hey Boomer, who fed ya?" He asked then remembered that his girlfriend, Lisa, was out of town.

With caution, he removed his gun from its holster and moved through his modest dwelling checking the living room, the bedroom and bathroom to find no one. He approached the last room left to search, the office.

A sigh of relief came from him as he lowered his gun and turned on the light.

"Agent 47, you could have called first, ya know?" he said as he approached the desk where Agent 47 sat. He then looked at him in disbelief, "Did..Did you feed my dog?"

"He was pawing at the cabinet," he dryly stated.

"Well..thanks," he said with a mix of puzzlement and graciousness in his voice. It wasn't unusual for Agent 47 to break into Declan's apartment but it was the first time he had fed Boomer.

"What?" Agent 47 noticed the strange look the young FBI agent was giving him.

"Nothing.."

"How is Lisa?"

His eyebrow arched, Agent 47 never asked him about his personal life, "She's good, she's visiting her parents in Maine-are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Nevermind," he shook his head, "Why are you here in D.C.?"

"I need you to find someone for me," he stood up.

"I'm an FBI agent, not a private investigator," he ran his fingers through his short black hair and took a step back.

"You're in the cybercrime division because the FBI would rather have one of the world's best hackers working for them instead of against," he calmly explained.

He looked at the assassin, "True but you said we were even."

"I intend to pay you double my usual offer," he removed his mobile phone.

Interested he asked, "You'll transfer money to my account if I agree to find this person?"

"Just one push of the button and you'll have the first half. The rest will come after you find this person"

After a moment he said, "Who is it?"

"She works for my former employer. Her name is Diana, she's English and in her late forties maybe early fifties," he took out a small envelopment and handed it to Declan. "She has only directly contacted me once in my hotel room in Russia."

Declan waited for more details but did not receive any, "That's it? That's all you know about her?"

"This shouldn't be a challenge for man of your skills," he said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Except the C in ICO should stand for 'clandestine' because that's what this organization is, they're ghosts."

Agent 47 held up his phone, "I saw the engagement ring in your closet. With my money, you can get Lisa a ring that she can see without using a microscope and a nice home for you, her and Boomer. But I could always go to another-.."

Declan held up his hand, "It's going to take some time..but I'll find this Diana woman."

"Good," he pressed the send button on his mobile phone and headed for the door before Declan's question stopped him.

"Why do you want to find her so badly?"

He took a moment to choose his words, "I have some questions for her that can only be asked and answered in person. Goodbye Declan."

"Maybe next time you could water my plants?" he called out to him.

"It would be wise for you to not become demanding," he said before leaving.

"I had to give it a shot!"

* * *

"So," Nika spoke to Trent as they walked into his friend's costume shop, "Mrs. Lemster said that I need three references. Elaine and Robert have said yes. Would you be the third? Mrs. Lemster will talk to you and will do a background check. If you don't want to.."

He put his arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze, "Of course I do, Sweetie! You're gonna be great and don't worry about the background check. The only embarrassing things I have in my closets are acid wash jeans that I just can't get rid of."

Thrilled, she planted a kiss on his cheek,"Thank you. It means so much to me."

"I'm just happy to see that you're spreading positive energy and using your money for good. Now, let's get our fine asses into some fabulous costumes!"

"Ok," she smiled.

"Deanna darling, we're here!" Trent called out.

An attractive 30-year-old brunette woman appeared from the backroom, "Just on time!"

"You know it, kitten," Trent said before they exchanged air kisses. "Deanna, this is my friend Karina."

Nika offered her hand to Deanna, "It's nice to meet you, Deanna. Your costumes are lovely."

"The pleasure's mine and you are a goddess," Deanna said as she admired Nika.

"Thank you," she modestly accepted the compliment.

"Well, your costumes are in the dressing rooms. Follow me," Deanna led the way.

The navy pinstriped suit perfectly fitted Trent's tall lean frame. He admired his reflections in the three mirrors before him.

"Perfect," Deanna hung her measuring tape around her neck.

"Karina come out here, you need to see how fantastic I look!" Trent said he put on a matching fedora hat.

"Ok," she stepped out from the dressing room, "So, what do you think?"

Trent stared at her with wide eyes, "You are pure radiance."

"Really?" she asked and stood next to him.

"Perfection," Deanna proudly eyed the powder blue gown.

"I feel like a princess," Nika said gazing at her reflection.

"You are one. You look like Disney's Cinderella..except she never looked this good," Trent touched the gown's sparkling sweetheart neckline.

Deanna turned to Trent, "Oh my God, that was so my inspiration! I just made my version more modern and sleek yet still glamorous. Those puffy sleeves had to go!"

Just then Deanna's assistant popped her head in, "Deanna, Ms. Spears is calling. She wants to know if the panties that came with her costume are optional."

Exasperated, Deanna said, "Every time! The answer is always no. Let me talk to her," she turned before leaving the room, "I'll be right back."

Running her fingers through her nearly shoulder length hair, Nika said, "I cannot wait for the Halloween gala."

"Me too but it's a damn shame," he said as he linked arms with her.

"What is?"

"That a lovely creature like you is wasted on a fantastic gay man like me."

She chuckled, "You are too kind."

"I hope Frank knows what he's got..Where ever the hell he is," he half complained. "Why does he travel so much?"

Deciding to lie was not easy for Nika but she knew it was the right decision.

"He is a private security contractor. He travels the world protecting troops, diplomats, dignitaries, royalty and other important people," it worried her to hear how believable she sounded.

"I hear ya, that's why he has no address and can't tell you where he is?"

"Yes.."

"Long distance relationships can be hard, Honey."

"I-I don't know if we are a couple..I mean..Remember when I told you about my last boyfriend in Russia?"

He folded his arms and pursed his lips, "How could I not? He was an abusive bastard."

She nodded, "He was a very powerful and dangerous man. Frank saved me from him. He uh.." she felt her eyes flooding, "he bought me the vineyard after I told him it was my dream to have one."

His eyes widen, "Are you telling me that he's the Richard Gere to your Julia Roberts?"

"No-no, we haven't even kissed. And sex..it didn't happen. I tried but he said no because I was drunk."

Trent felt a small ache in his heart when he looked into her green glistening eyes, "He didn't want to take advantage of you."

She sobbed, "Other than my father, he was the first man that respected me, even though I didn't," she remembered his touch. "Being with him, a man who didn't want to use me for my body..I felt like a real woman and not an object. For once in my life I felt cared for and safe."

"He sounds like a good man," he wiped a tear from her face.

Although she didn't know much about him, she spoke the truth, "I believe he is..I miss him so much."

"Maybe he'll visit," Trent said.

"I hope so.." She rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Underneath his bare feet, Agent 47 felt the soft hotel carpet welcome him after he stepped out of the bathroom. The white tank top hugged his muscular body while the cuffs of his black sweat pants barely swept the floor as he walked onto the balcony.

Resting his forearms on balcony's ledge, he stared up at the full moon. He had never done so before but for some reason he felt compelled to do so that night. As he gazed up at the luminous orb, he thought of Nika. It was Halloween night; he imagined her celebrating with her new friends that Karissa had told him about. Another part of him wondered if she was looking into the night sky and if she was thinking of him. It was then realized he would be in Istanbul in three days.

* * *

Like the polite woman that she was, Nika walked through the Halloween gala respectfully turning down all the men that asked to her dance. She was relieved when she finally made it to the balcony but distanced herself from the smoking party guests. With the help of hypnotherepist, she had dropped the unhealthy habit.

The moon's radiance caught her attention. In silence she gazed at the celestial tapestry above her. Its beauty marveled her but she couldn't help but think of Agent 47. She wanted to know where he was and if he was also looking into the night sky while thinking of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! You guys motivate and inspire me so much and whenever I receive a new review I try my hardest to work the newest chapter. Apologies to those reading my Law & Order: SVU & CI fics. That series is not over it's just on hold for now. Blame Tim and Olga for being great muses! lol

**

* * *

****Chapter 5**

Aashir Mihran opened the hotel room door. When he only saw a lamp on top of a desk in the center of the otherwise dark room, he cautiously stepped in.

"Stop," Agent 47 searched him for weapons. "Sit at the desk and look forward."

"Ok," Aashir did as he was told.

Standing in the darkness, Agent 47 began speaking to his client.

"Place the file on the desk and keep your hands on there."

Aashir obliged, "Agent Smith said you were the best."

Agent 47 opened his folder and read the profile on the target, the President of Tagrabaq, Imaad Sabahat, "When and where?"

"This Wednesday in New York City, he is going to speak at Hudson University at one o'clock. He will then return to his hotel for one-on-one press interviews in his suite. His personal assistant, he is our mole. He has told us that everything in the folder I have given to you."

He read the price that was being offered for the hit, "This is ten times my usual payment."

"I know..that is because it needs to look like natural causes. As you may already know, Sabahat has said inflammatory remarks about the United States and any country that has disagreed with him. He has let our country's people starve by denying aid that the US has offered. And he stole the last election robbing sixty percent of my country's voice because he will not tolerate failure. If he is assassinated in a violent manner then there will be suspicion towards both our countries."

He took a moment to think, "I know what to do."

"So you accept?"

"I do."

"Good. I need to send half the money to your account right now from my mobile phone."

"Go ahead."

Aashir took his mobile from his jacket pocket and typed on it, "It's sent."

He checked his mobile phone, "Thank you. I expect to get the other half Wednesday night."

"I have no doubt that you will…." When he didn't hear Agent 47 he said, "Hello?" He turned on the light to find himself alone.

* * *

Crowds of people filled the streets of Istanbul yet Agent 47 didn't feel the same way he did when Nika had been by his side. He came upon the store where he had bought her clothes including the dress she wore when they went to dinner at the Galata Tower and then tried to seduce him afterwards. Although he had his doubts, he did not regret turning down her advances. However, he couldn't forget the feel her body on top of his and her soft lips on his neck.

When he entered the store, he became annoyed at how quickly the saleswoman approached him unlike Karissa who had kept a respectable distance.

"You're an American?" The Turkish saleswoman asked.

"Yes," he didn't like how close she was to him and took a step back.

Oblivious to his body language, she took a step forward, "Welcome to Istanbul, I'm Alara. Do you need help?"

Her smile seemed fake to him, "No, I'm fine thank you."

"A handsome man like you..I assume it's for a special lady in your life?" She touched his shoulder.

He definitely didn't like anyone let alone a pestering saleswoman touching him but he remained cordial and calm, "I'm just looking around."

Her manager beckoned her and Agent 47 was quietly thankful that he did.

"That's my manager, I'll be right back."

Agent 47 nodded before swiftly walking into the right section of the store. After Nika had tried on the dresses, she had gone to the sleepwear section much to his surprise. She had either slept in panties or nothing at all. A red satin nightgown with a v-neckline, ruffled hemline and matching robe had caught her attention. When he approached her, she showed him the dresses she had selected and did not acknowledge the nightgown.

He stood in front of the nightgown and noticed that the color matched his tie. When he sensed Alara behind him, he clenched his jaw.

"Ooohh, your lady friend will love that. It's a shame, the handsome ones are always taken," she said as she rubbed the back of his shoulder.

"Excuse me," he turned, "I have an appointment to get to," he lied as he left the store. He then took out his mobile phone.

Karissa answered her phone, "Frank, you're either bad at math or you're trying to buy me off by paying me double again. I think it's the latter, if so, stop. I don't mind shipping stuff for you."

Her answer and strong tone caught him off guard, "How did you know I was calling?"

"You're the only unknown phone number that shows up on my phone."

"I see," he waited a beat. "I pay you because it's only right if I do."

"Well you don't have to, ok? I don't have a problem doing something nice with no ulterior reasons or motives. It's not like you're asking me to ship weapons, drugs, or freaky porn," she joked but did not expect him to laugh and he didn't.

"All right then. I'm calling because I was in this store and I saw a nightgown that Karina wants."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Did you buy it there?"

"No, the saleswoman was.."

"A big pest."

"Exactly."

"I bet she was the touchy flirtatious type," she chuckled.

"Unfortunately she was," he said sounding annoyed.

"Ok then, what's the store's website?" She grabbed a pen and wrote the website that he gave her on the back of her business card and Nika's dress size.

"You have it?"

"Yes and the gorgeous nightgown is out of stock, it's going to be five to six weeks before I can ship it to her," she looked at the store's website.

"I'll call you."

"Ok, Frank."

"Yes?"

"Why do you trust me to do this? You barely know me."

He took a moment to answer, "Because you're not a greedy person. You respect me."

She nodded, "You remind me of my father…That's why I trust you."

He felt complimented, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I told him this the other day and he laughed. He thought it was funny that there was someone else out other like him."

A pleasant silence fell between them.

"I have to go now, Karissa."

"Ok, but would you mind if I suggested something to you?"

"No."

"I notice that you say 'nice' and 'good' a lot. I'm not saying you have to become a radio DJ or anything. But if you ever come to visit Nika and meet her friends, they're going to expect more from you than me."

Agent 47 appreciated her advice, "I'll take that into consideration. Thank you. Bye Karissa."

"Bye Frank."

* * *

Even though she was speaking to the social worker; Nika was barely paying attention to their conversation. The fact that she was now a foster parent was still sinking in. Everything had gone as planned. She took the classes, passed the background check, home inspection, her references were credible, the judge and social worker had signed off on her petition yet it still didn't feel real to her.

"So Ms. Petrova," Mrs. Karen Lemster spoke to Nika, "there are a few things you need to know about your foster daughter, Madison Garnet."

"All right, like?" she asked.

"She was born August 21st 1994. Both her parents are deceased."

"Like me. What happened to them?" Nika asked.

"That's why I chose her for you," she touched her hand. "Anyway, her father was killed during a prison riot when she was two and her mother overdosed on cocaine when she was six."

Nika sympathized with Madison, "Sounds awful."

"It doesn't get any better. We placed with her uncle but he was molesting her until she was eight, that's when we removed her. After that she was placed in a foster home with a lot of children. She felt ignored, went through the motions but she is a bright student. Then she turned thirteen, two months later she met an older guy, Clarence Moore. He treated her like a princess for a day, she ran away to be with him and.."

"He broke her down and turned her into a prostitute," she said personally knowing how the process went and remembering how it felt.

Nodding she said, "Exactly. She's been staying in a group home for three weeks. Moore beat her because the client punched her in the face, took his money back and pushed her out of his car after she was finished with him. It's overcrowded where she is and your home and career would allow you to give her the attention and support that she needs."

"I'll be there for her," her tone was sincere.

"I know you will, Karina," Karen grinned. "There's one more thing you need to know about her."

"What is it?"

"She's fragile. Madison is not going to open up immediately. This is the first time she will be the only child in a home."

"I understand. It will take time and patience for her to adjust. I know that she will."

Karen stood up, "Ok. Follow me in your car to her group home and you can bring her home with you."

"Let's go," she followed Karen.

* * *

Although she appeared calm, Nika was filled with excitement, anticipation and little bit of nervousness. As she and Karen approached a petite redhead sitting on the front steps of a home, she released a deep breath.

"Madison, this is Karina Petrova. I told you about her last week," Karen said to the redhead.

She was shocked to see how young and beautiful her new foster mother was. She simply nodded answering Karen's question.

"Madison, it's very nice to meet you," Nika offered her hand.

Reluctantly, she shook her hand and couldn't believe how soft it was.

"Madison, you're going with Ms. Petrova today. Are you packed?"

"..Yes," she answered as she held up a small suitcase.

"Then I hope you two have a safe trip home," Karen smiled.

The three of them walked down the short cement walkway.

"I'll check in with you both in a few weeks," Karen told them.

"Ok," Nika said with nod. "We'll be fine."

"I know. Bye," she answered before going to her car.

Carl came out of the driver's side, "I'll take that for you Ms. Madison," he picked up her suitcase.

Surprised to see that her new foster mother had an expensive car let alone a chauffeur, Madison said, "Um…ok."

After putting her suitcase in the trunk, he opened the door for them.

"Thank you, Carl," Nika said before she gestured to Madison to enter first.

She nodded and sat in the car.

* * *

During the drive to their new home, Nika did most of the talking. She told her about the vineyard, Elaine and Robert, the workers, her security team and Tiska and Lena.

"You have dogs?" Madison said with a hint of eagerness in her blue eyes and voice.

"Yes, they are Labrador puppies but they are big. They're nice. Tiska is yellow and Lena is chocolate colored," she told Madison.

"They sound nice. Sometimes I feed a stray dog in the neighborhood…I haven't seen him around lately."

"Well, you can feed Tiska and Lena..just not too much or they'll look like two hairy blobs with four legs and a tail."

A small chuckle came from her.

Nika grinned.

"We're home Ms. Petrova," Carl said as he drove up to the front gate of the vineyard.

Nika pressed the window button and spoke to her Chief of Security, Ramon.

"Hello Ramon, this is Madison. She'll be living with us from now on," Nika told the muscular Latino man.

Ramon leaned out on the security booth's ledge and put his sunglasses on his head, "Good afternoon Ms. Petrova and welcome to your new home Ms. Madison," he smiled.

"Did I receive any packages today, Ramon?" Nika asked thinking of Agent 47.

He knew she was asking about Frank Holt, "Sorry Ms. Petrova, you didn't."

"Ok, thank you anyway," she replied with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"All right, go on through Carl," Ramon said.

Once she stepped out of the car, Madison was in complete awe of the palatial home and the acres of vines and land that surrounded it. She only thought homes like the one before her existed in books, movies and television.

"You live here?" she asked Nika.

Smiling at Madison's reaction upon seeing her home, Nika proudly answered, "We live here."

Stunned, she exhaled and tried to remind herself that wasn't dreaming. She was brought down from the shock when a couple in their early fifties approached her.

"Madison, I'm Elaine," she shook her hand. "If you need anything just call me on the intercom or find me."

"I'm Robert," he put an arm over Elaine's shoulders, "I'm in charge of running the vineyard. But you if you need anything, just do what my wife just told you, asking only for her," he joked.

"You're so lazy," Elaine playfully tapped his chest.

Nika scoffed, "You two are so cute."

Just then Tiska and Lena came running up to Nika.

"Hello my puppies," Nika lovingly petted their heads as their tails wagged. "Go say hi to Madison."

They went over to Madison; she happily kneeled down and petted them while they licked her face.

"That's enough now, puppies. Come on Madison; let me show you to your room."

"Ok," she quietly said as she stood up and then followed her.

Madison continued to be amazed while Nika showed her their home. They finished their tour in Madison's bedroom.

"Now," Nika opened the door, "this is your room."

Speechless, Madison slowly entered the large room taking in the beautiful floral décor.

"I have my own computer and TV!"

The look on her face made Nika grin, "This is your bathroom too," she pointed to her left.

Madison poked her head in the bathroom, "A hot tub!"

A small part of Nika felt guilty for what she had to say next, "There are some things you need to know."

"Like what?"

"Well, you will start school after New Year's and you have to catch up because of the time you missed.."

Her head lowered to the ground in shame.

"Hey," Nika lifted her chin with her fingers, "it's ok. This just means you have work very hard but I know you can do it. Your tutor will be here on Monday."

"Ok," she nodded.

"You will also have chores. You must clean your room and bathroom every week. You will also help Robert bathe Tiska and Lena. On the weekends you will do the dishes."

"All right."

"I have to make some calls now," she headed for the door before turning around, "I'm really happy to have you here, Madison."

Unsure of how to respond, she simply smiled.

Nika hoped she could get Madison out of her shell but for now, her smiles would suffice, "Dinner will be at seven. Until then, you can explore the house and the grounds. Tomorrow, we will go shopping for new clothes."

"Ok, Karina."

The soft patter of Nika's slippers filled the corridor. She thought about the weeks ahead and hoped that she could connect with Madison. A small smile touched her perfect lips; she couldn't believe she was now a mother worrying about bonding with her daughter. If it weren't for Agent 47 she would be the one trying to help herself instead of another lost soul. Although she was grateful to him she wished she knew where he was. It had been almost six weeks since his last package.

* * *

The morning news was on the television while Nika, Madison and the Wrightmans had their breakfast.

"The official autopsy results of the late President of Tagrabaq, Imaad Sabahat, have been released. It has been determined that Sabahat died of cardiac arrest. Nearly eight weeks ago, the controversial political figure died while sleeping at the Markson Hotel in Manhattan, New York just hours after giving a fiery speech at Hudson University," the anchorwoman stated. "His political opponent, Sarim Jalil was sworn into office this morning. Unlike his predecessor, Jalil views and policies are far are more moderate and popular with leaders of Western governments, especially the United States."

"Ms. Petrova?" Ramon's voice came from the intercom, "you have a package from Frank Holt."

Nika set down her glass of orange juice and immediately went to the intercom, "Thank you, Ramon. I'm on my way to get it."

"Ok Ms. Petrova," he replied.

She didn't notice the smile on Elaine's face when she returned to the house and bolted up the stairs. Relief and exhilaration ran through her body as she ripped open the package and picked up the card.

_12/1/07_

_Nika,_

_It is winter now; you shouldn't sleep in the nude. You can get sick. I am fine, I hope you are too._

_-47_

Tears filled her eyes when she folded back the tissue paper to see the red satin nightgown and robe she had admired in Istanbul. When she had first seen it in the store, the color had attracted her because it matched Agent 47's tie. Now, she stood in her bedroom holding the nightgown against her slender figure and all she could think about was how much she missed her unexpected savior.

"Karina," Madison said after knocking on her bedroom door, "That's a really nice nightgown."

"It's beautiful." She set down the nightgown on her bed, "How have you been?"

"Good," she grinned. "Thank you for letting Tiska and Lena sleep in my room."

"It's nothing," she wiped away a stray tear.

"Um..Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course," she listened intently to her foster daughter.

"Why," Madison felt floods forming in her blue eyes, "why are you doing this? Taking me in?"

A twinge in her heart made her put an arm around Madison, "What do you mean?"

"People like you want babies and you go overseas and adopt them..You don't take in used up teenage whores like me," she sobbed. "I don't-I don't deserve to live like this," she gestured to their beautiful surroundings.

"Oh Madison," she held her face, "I know how you feel. I used to be with horrible men who made me feel like you do, like I was worthless. Then I met Frank, he gave me a second chance at life because," she remembered how amazing she felt when she received the vineyard's ownership forms in the mail, "because he believed in me. I didn't give him a reason to..but he did.

But that wasn't enough; I had to believe in myself. With time, work and my friends I did-I do. It is up to you to become who you are and the woman you want to be, no one else. I am only giving you the chance to do that. Understand?" she cried.

Madison nodded her head, "Yes.." and held Nika.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **This chapter is rated Mature for language.

**

* * *

****Chapter 6**

CIA Agent Smith Jamison answered his mobile phone, "Jamison."

"Agent Jamison," Agent 47 said, "the rumor is you've been suggesting my name to your international contacts."

"You are the best; others should know that especially if they need your services."

"Word of mouth can only help me. So thank you."

For the first time in their relationship, he heard sincerity in Agent 47's voice, "You're welcome..Is that why you're calling me?"

"Nothing wrong with showing gratitude," his tone was dry.

He paused, "Ok. Since I have you on the line, I have a favor to ask."

"A favor?"

A sarcastic chuckle came from Agent Jamison, "I had to ask a US Marshal to put your Russian friend into WITSEC even though she isn't a witness. You're lucky that I'm married to that US Marshal and that her brother is a US attorney. And the last time I checked, Nika is alive and doing quite well. So yeah, you owe me."

Agent 47 thought about his words and knew they were true, "You're right. What do you want?"

"I have a friend, a LAPD detective. His witnesses are brother and sister, kids. The boy is twelve, the girl is thirteen. They saw a gangster gun down a 15-year-old kid just for the hell of it. He wasn't even a banger; he was just walking home from school," he thought of his son who was thirteen.

There was a hint of anger and lament in Agent Jamison's voice that Agent 47 had never heard before.

"Anyway," he cleared his throat, "the gangsters have made three attempts on the witnesses' lives. Both of their parents were killed, the father got shot in their home during a drive-by and the mother in front of the courthouse."

"Where are the witnesses now?"

"Living with a detective, the DA says there is not enough in the budget to place in witness protection and I already used my WITSEC favor on your Russian friend."

He nodded, "Who's the mark?"

"The gang's leader, Lupe Perez put out the hit on them. Believe it or not, she's a grandma and apparently, a cold hearted bitch. Taking her out won't be enough."

He realized what Agent Jamison was asking of him, "You want me to take out the entire gang?"

"I'm a realist, Agent 47. I just want you to take enough of them out until the witnesses can be placed in state WITSEC. Most of them hang around Lupe's home; I'll send you the file on them. Unless you think you're not up to it?"

"I'll do it," he felt offended that Agent Jamison would doubt his abilities.

"Of course you will…Thanks."

"You're welcome but I'll need a way to get into California unnoticed."

"There's a cargo plane leaving in a few hours. I'll send you the details."

"I'll be on it," he hung up the phone.

It would be the first time in months that he would be merely hours away from Nika. He knew that visiting her in person would be dangerous since there was still hit on his head but he still wanted to know how she was. Hearing about her well being from others wasn't enough for him.

* * *

In less than two weeks it would be Christmas and the Petrova household was preparing for the holiday by decorating the mansion while holiday music blasted from the stereo speakers. Trent, Bryce and Madison sang as they placed tinsel, wreathes, red ribbons and other decorations around the living room. The smell of cookies baking in the oven filled the air.

The sights, scents, and sounds that welcomed Nika when she walked down the stairs brought a big smile to her lips. It would be the first time since the death of her father and mother that she would be celebrating the holiday. She never imagined she would be doing so as a successful business woman and foster mother.

"Elaine, how much longer until the cookies are the done?" she asked her when she entered the kitchen.

"About fifteen minutes," Elaine replied. "I'm making three kinds, chocolate with white chocolate chips, regular chocolate chip and plain sugar cookies that everyone will decorate with frosting."

"Is there pink frosting?" Bryce called out from the living room.

"Yes, I made sure to buy it just for you, Bryce!" Elaine said back.

"Love you, Elaine!" He hollered back.

Nika and Elaine giggled.

"The tree is here!" Madison happily shouted out.

A moment later, Robert and the vineyard works carried in a fresh tree and erected it in northern right corner of the living room.

"She's a beauty," Robert said as they all gathered in front of the eight foot tree.

"She's going to be absolutely gorgeous after we get finished with her," Trent exclaimed as he opened up a box of ornaments.

"Come on, Karina. Help us decorate the tree," Madison urged her foster mother.

"I'm coming," Nika said before scooping left over cookie dough with her finger from Elaine's bowl. She licked the sweet chocolate dough from her finger.

Elaine lightly tapped her hand, "Don't do that again!"

"Ok mom!" she joked while walking out of the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. Then she thought of how Nika reminded her of her late daughter.

As Madison hung an angel ornament on a branch she asked, "Karina, can Mai spend the holidays with us? She already asked the shelter's manager and she said it was ok. "

She remembered meeting Madison's friend from the previous week and said, "Well, your tutor said your grades are good, you've kept up with your chores..Ok! She can come."

"Really? Thank you," she hugged her.

Nika kissed her cheek, "The more the merrier..that's what people say, right?"

"Yes, sweetie," Trent nodded.

"Who's gonna put the angel on top?" Bryce asked as he held up the angel.

"It should be Madison," Nika suggested.

"No, it should be you, Karina. I mean..this is all because of you," Madison gestured to their home.

Her daughter's words touched her, Nika nodded, "Ok."

Trent took the angel from Bryce, "An angel for the angel," he kissed Karina's cheek and gave her the angel.

She lovingly stroked the side of his face before climbing up the step ladder and placing the snow angel on top of the tree. When she brought her feet back to floor she looked up at the Christmas tree.

Robert plugged in the lights.

They all stood in astonishment of the effervescent Christmas tree.

"It's soo pretty," Madison said with wide eyes.

"Beautiful," Trent stated.

"Perfect," Nika said before placing an arm around him and Madison.

"This is what Christmas is supposed to look like!" Bryce added.

"Just stunning. Everyone," Elaine called out, "the cookies are cooling off. Robert, is the camera ready?"

"Yes dear," he set the timer on the camera and went to join the others.

Everyone posed in front of the tree and smiled when they heard the camera's five-second warning beep.

* * *

A deep sigh came from Agent 47 when he read Lupe Perez's file and saw that her 23-year-old daughter Paulina and 4-year-old granddaughter Christiana lived with her. In same house where her gang sold drugs, guns and young women was where she also served as a doting grandmother. He had never judged any of his marks/victims but he was bothered by the fact that an innocent child was being raised in an immoral and criminal environment.

For most of his life, he had been a hitman but not once had he murdered a child. In the training facility where he was raised, he and his fellow assassins were instructed to only kill children if they were witnesses. He heard about ICO hitmen killing children without a care. It never occurred to him if he would be able to do it if given the chance. Then again, he had yet to find himself in a situation where it would have to be considered, until now.

With the exception of Nika, Whittier and Jenkins, murdering adults didn't trouble him at all. They were responsible and fully aware of their actions. Whether they were criminals or morally corrupt individuals, they were in control of their choices and lives. Children were innocent, harmless, helpless, and were merely the products of their circumstances or situation, not the masters of it.

He looked at the photo of Lupe's granddaughter with her big round brown eyes, so pure and bright. Beads of sweat formed on his head when he read that Lupe watched her granddaughter at night while her daughter attended nursing school. He had planned to carry out the hit late into the night.

A heavy weight gathered in his chest, it took him a moment to realize what it was; guilt. The feeling of remorse at just the mere _thought_ of killing was new to him. He didn't take kindly to it much like the way Nika had made him feel pity for her. Both emotions were invisible barriers that he didn't know how to understand and overcome. It made it difficult for him from being able to do what he did best, kill.

* * *

Dressed in jeans and a sweater, Carl walked down the hallway to Nika's room and reluctantly knocked on her door.

A little confused, Nika stared at her chauffeur, "Carl, shouldn't you be at home by now?"

"I should be..but um..Something happened today when I brought Ms. Madison to pick up her friend Mai from the shelter," Carl said.

The hesitation in his voice concerned her, "What?"

"They had lunch at a taco place, near the shelter and you know how it's in a bad neighborhood. I saw an older guy talk to Madison. They had an argument but he started to back away when he saw me walked towards the girls. I made sure to show my gun in my holster…I think he was her pimp."

Her mouth dropped open, "Are you sure?"

"I worked in the LAPD for almost ten years, I know how they look like," he nodded his head. "I should have told you but Madison promised me not to."

Before she could gather her thoughts, she heard Ramon's voice come from the intercom by the bedroom door.

"Ms. Petrova, we seem to have problem at the front gate." Ramon said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There is a man named Clarence Moore here, he claims to be Madison's father and wants to take her home," he told her in a doubtful tone of voice.

Nika felt the anger growing within her after hearing Ramon's words. She immediately put on sweat pants, boots and a coat.

"Carl, come with me."

"Whatever you say, Ms. Petrova," he followed his boss.

Every fiber of her being radiated with rage when she came to the front gate and saw a middle-aged white man wearing a suit and smug smirk. He reminded her of Belicoff. Despite what she felt, she remained calm when she stood in front of him.

Three of her security guards surrounded Clarence, Ramon was on his right, Brock on the left and Luke stood behind him. The pimp seemed unfazed by their presence.

"What is this father bullshit you're trying to pull?" Nika pointed at him.

"I am her daddy. I took care of her, fed her, and bought her nice-.." Clarence was cut off by Nika.

"You fucked her and then made her, a CHILD turn tricks for old perverts like you! You are a piece of shit! Now leave my property!" She stepped closer to him.

"Not until I leave with mine. MADISON get your ass out here right now! We made a deal bitch!"

"She's not going anywhere, especially with you!" Nika said before striking his throat with her fist. She used one of the self defense moves Agent 47had taught her.

As he began to choke he reached for his gun but was quickly apprehended by Ramon, Brock and Luke.

Ramon took his gun and searched him, "That's the only one he has," he emptied the magazine.

Luke and Brock held Clarence while Nika kicked him in the crotch and grabbed his face, "If you come near my daughter again, I will tear your ugly head off! Then I will take it to your neighborhood and show it to all the other asshole pimps so that they will know what will happen to them if they try to harm the people that I love! "

Ramon looked at his employer in shock but didn't disagree with her, "Do..do you want us to take care of him?" He eyed his fellow Navy SEALs holding the battered pimp.

For a fleeting moment she considered giving him the green light, "No..but make sure he will never be able to talk and walk again."

"Gladly," Ramon said with a nod.

"I'll drive," Carl said.

"Good, the sooner you get this sack of shit out of my sight..The better," Nika said before walking away.

* * *

Anger, disappointment, shock and sadness coursed through her veins as she made her way to Madison's bedroom. Her foster daughter was the first person to betray her since coming to the US but she was also the last person she expected it to come from.

When she threw open Madison's door, Mai tried to reason with her.

"Ms. Petrova please don't get mad at-.." Mai began to say before Nika interrupted her.

"Mai get out!" She growled in her Russian accent.

The petite 12-year-old Chinese girl quickly exited the room, "OK!"

A terrified Madison walked backwards and leaned against the wall when Nika came towards her.

"Karina, I-I.." Madison said with fearful wet eyes.

Her face was inches away from Madison's, "What the hell were you thinking?" She screamed and felt her chest heaving.

"I-I don't know.."

"You told him where we lived! If I didn't have security we would be in danger right now!"

"I know I didn't mean to do that!"

"How could you do this to me? I gave you a safe home with people that love and care about you and you do this to me? Why?" Hot tears began streaming down her face.

"Because he said that he'd kill you!" She blurted out.

"What?" Nika stepped back and felt some of the tension release from her body.

"He said that if I didn't come back to him tonight he'd kill you," she sobbed. "I couldn't let him..I love you."

A rueful sigh left her lips, "You should have told me," she quietly said.

"I know but I was afraid..I'm so sorry," she embraced Nika and cried on her shoulder.

Nika held her daughter's face, "Never be afraid to tell me what is going on, ok?" She continued speaking when Madison nodded, "I will protect you no matter what happens. That is what you do..when you love someone, understand?"

"Yes..I'm sorry that I did this to you."

She lovingly rubbed her back as she comforted Madison. Until that moment, she never understood what it meant to love someone so fiercely and unconditionally. A small part of her then realized why Agent 47 was so selflessly protective of her.

* * *

Paulina held Christiana's hand and guided her to the entrance of the McDonald's.

"Excuse me, Ms." A man gently bumped into her as he exited the fast food restaurant.

"It's ok," Paulina politely answered but didn't catch a glimpse of the man.

When she stood in line to order, an unfamiliar ring tone came from her purse. Confused, she answered the phone.

"Hi, this isn't my phone-.." She was cut off by Agent 47.

"Paulina Perez, don't hang up," he calmly told her.

The fact that he knew her name concerned Paulina, "How do you know my name…Who is this?"

"I just bumped into you," he watched her from his car.

"What do you want from me?" She took a step forward in the line and looked around trying to identify the caller.

"Look in the outer pocket of your purse, now."

She felt her heart jump when she saw a small envelope filled with one hundred dollar bills, "Oh my God."

"That's 5,000 dollars. There's 345,000 more in a bank account in your name at America's Pride bank. You will get it only if you do exactly what I tell you."

She was doubtful. "Why should I believe you? Are you the police?"

"This is the only chance you have to give little Christiana and your boyfriend Hector a better life, so I suggest that you trust me. To answer your other question, no."

His concerned tone assured her, "What do want me to do? It involves my mother, right? I only live with her..I'm not a part of her gang."

"I know you're not and yes. For the next three nights you will stay with Hector and his family."

"Why?"

"You and Christiana shouldn't witness what will take place this Thursday night in your mother's home."

"What if I don't help you?"

"Then instead of having the life you dream of..you won't have one at all. Neither will Christiana," he lied but didn't show it in his voice.

She took a moment to let his words sink in and looked at Christiana, "Ok..I'll do it. Is there anything else?"

"Thank you and yes. Only withdraw from the account after the police have informed you that the investigation is closed. It won't take long."

"I promise..I should ask what you're doing. But I think it's better if I don't."

"You're a smart woman, Paulina. Throw away this phone after I hang up."

"Hello?" She heard the dial tone. "Christiana, throw this away for mommy, ok?" She handed her daughter the phone and watched her throw it into a trash can.

* * *

Elonzo and his fellow HCC gangsters left Lupe's front porch when they saw three other HCC members approaching the house.

"Fernando, why the fuck are you coughing for?" Elonzo asked.

Agent 47 pressed the detonator causing the three coughing gangsters to explode instantly killing Elonzo and any nearby HCC members. A second later, the electricity in Lupe's house turned off.

Wearing night vision goggles, Agent 47 swiftly entered the house and shot the remaining gang members. He then shot Lupe when she tried to reach for her gun. She sat back in her leather recliner.

Lupe glared at Agent 47.

"Who the fuck are you?" She asked while holding her bloody arm.

Agent 47 aimed his AMT Hardballer at her and picked up her phone off the coffee table, "Call the hit off of Jamal and Tiana," he told her.

She laughed, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

He shot her in the knee and listened to her scream in agony, "No."

"Fine, but you won't get away-Shiiit!" She hollered when he shot her in the thigh.

"Now."

She dialed her mobile phone.

"Don't try to deceive me, I understand Spanish."

She called off the hit, told her son she was fine and then hung up, "It's done. How..how could you do this? I'm an old woman with a daughter and grandchild!"

He found it disgusting that she would choose to act maternal in order to save her life, "Your daughter handed you to me."

"No!"

"She's been spending her nights at Hector's for a reason."

Lupe eyes widen in shock then narrowed in rage, "That bitch! I'm gonna kill-.."

He shot her between the eyes, "No you won't."

Police sirens were blaring in the distance; he left well before the red and blue lights of the patrol officers' vehicles shone on Lupe's house.

* * *

A few days later he stood on a rooftop across from America's Pride bank watching an elated Paulina walk out holding a thick envelope. A brief grin passed through his lips. Even though he was pleased that Paulina listened to him, something seemed off. After a moment he realized what it was, he wasn't content like he was when he saw Nika's ecstatic face after she received the ownership papers for her vineyard.

Later that day he stood in front of cargo plane headed for Bogotá. Instead of immediately boarding the aircraft he hesitated. He thought of Nika, the sweet smell of her hair, the touch of her soft skin, her melodic laugh, luminous smile and mesmerizing eyes. She was only hours away from him but he knew how the great risk was if he dared to visit her and so, he boarded the plane.

* * *

The pink cotton dress easily slipped over Nika's slim figure. After she tied her chestnut locks into a ponytail she fixed her side swept bangs then put on her white designer raincoat and red rain boots. She grabbed her umbrella and was about to head out the door when she heard Ramon's voice on the intercom.

"Ms. Petrova, there is a man here to see you," he told her.

"Ramon I'm about to go to pick up Tiska and Lena from the vet. Who is there?"

"He says his name is Frank Holt and his ID confirms it."

She paused in disbelief and then she pressed the button below the intercom's television screen. Her heart stopped when she saw Agent 47's face on the screen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Ms. Petrova?" Ramon asked.

His voice brought her out of shock. She pressed the button on the intercom, "Let him in and tell Carl to pick up Tiska and Lena."

"All right," Ramon replied.

With a deep breath, she took one last look at her reflection in the mirror between the coat rack and umbrella stand. Her heart rapidly beat against her chest when she opened her umbrella and walked out the door to finally meet her hitman.

* * *

Rain landed on his shaved head after he closed the trunk and started to walk towards the mansion with his rolling luggage in hand. The sight of a woman dressed in red rain boots and a white raincoat while holding an umbrella stopped him. He narrowed his eyes trying to see who she was. As she got closer to him his eyes slowly widen when he realized it was Nika.

Absolutely astonished by her new look, he simply stood watching her. He had always thought she was attractive but the woman that was approaching him was ravishing. She exuded a strength and energy that he hadn't seen in her during their time together. Unlike the Nika he met in St. Petersburg, the woman before him shined.

Nika held the umbrella over him and tried to think of something to say but couldn't.

"Nika.." He said, "You look ni…"

With eager eyes she stared at him, hoping that he'd like her new appearance as much as she did.

He remembered what Karissa told him, "You look exquisite."

A brilliant smile came across her beautiful face and joy filled her heart, "Thank you."

He nodded then noticed that her dragon tattoo was no longer on her left cheek. His fingers caressed the area where the inked dragon once lay.

She closed her eyes and relished the feel of his touch turning her face into his hand. Her eyes opened when he withdrew his hand from her.

"You removed your tattoo?" He asked her.

With a tilt of her head she answered, "Yes..and no."

He gave her a confused look but said, "I removed mine."

Her eyes looked at the back of his bare head, "You did. Why?"

"It felt right."

She nodded, "We should get inside. I'll show you around," she didn't protest when he took the umbrella and held it above them. She placed her hand on his back and was pleased when he didn't withdraw from her.

During the tour of her house, he had surprised her by not saying his typical neutral answers regarding the décor and design of the mansion. The side of his body was pressed slightly against hers. Neither of them seemed to mind and continued to move through the house that way.

When they came upon Madison's room, she proudly opened the door, "This is my daughter's room. Her name is Madison."

"Daughter?" He gave her a curious stare.

"Right now, just my foster daughter. If things go as planned the adoption will go through then I can have her friend Mai live with us," she shrugged and grinned, "they'll be sisters."

The maternal pride that she was conveying was unexpected but it seemed natural to him, "That's great Nika."

"Yeah well, I have all this room and money..I should share it with people who need it. Madison, she's like me. She used to be a prostitute and an orphan."

"You're an orphan?" He hadn't known this about her.

"Yes, aren't you? Parents don't give their kids numbers instead of names.."

"I am. The place where I was raised, there were no parents just instructors."

She found it strange yet interesting how she knew so little about the most important man in her life. What she did know explained why he was not like anyone she had ever met.

"Well, my parents died in a fire. I had no other family so I lived on the streets. Met an older man who I thought was nice...you know what happened next," she gazed down at the floor before meeting his eyes, "how long are you staying here?"

"My next contract is on the 5th," he told her.

"So will you be here through the holidays?"

He didn't want to lie to her, "If I'm not contacted before then..I will."

"Good," her smile was large. "Then I need to take you shopping for clothes."

"I have clothes," his tone was flat.

"No, you have suits. This is California, you can't walk around in an Italian suit all the time, it'll look weird, especially here in Napa. You need casual clothes like jeans, sweaters, t-shirts, jackets, boots…you need to blend in."

He took her words into consideration, "Ok."

"Really?" she said sounding a little surprised.

"Yes."

"Great!" She brought her hands together, "I'll drive and don't worry, I won't make you go into the trunk," she laughed.

He said in a slightly annoyed voice, "How considerate of you."

"I know," she put her hand on his back and pretended not to notice him catching the scent of her hair.

* * *

"Hello Ms. Petrova," the saleswoman greeted her, "how are you today?"

"I'm good, Miranda. And you?" Nika said.

"I've been well, thank you for asking. We got a new shipment and there are a few dresses that I placed in the back for you."

"Thank you and I would love to see them but right now I need to get my friend a new ready to wear wardrobe," she gestured to Agent 47.

"Wonderful, well men's apparel is over there. Would you like Pierce to help you two?"

"No, we'll be fine but thank you," she graciously told Miranda, "Come on Frank," she led Agent 47 to the men's department.

"Nika…"

"Yes?" She looked at him.

"I haven't done this before…." He looked around at the racks of clothing as if they were foreign creatures while wishing they were suits.

She found his awkwardness endearing, "I can tell. You read men's magazines..just pick out what you think looks nice and I'll choose a few things. Then we'll see what happens?" She grabbed a red v-neck sweater and held it up.

"Ok," he nodded.

At that moment she decided to have a little fun with him and picked up a hideous plaid shirt.

He firmly shook his head.

She put it down and then showed him a yellow polo shirt.

"No," his tone was strong.

Then she picked up a bright pink shirt with a palm tree print on it.

"Nika!" He raised his voice.

Laughing she put the shirt back, "I know I'm just playing."

He didn't understand why she liked getting a rise out of him but enjoyed seeing her laugh.

"Ok, now it's time to seriously shop," she picked out a pair of dark denim jeans and paired it with the red v-neck sweater, "So?"

He examined the outfit, it looked normal, "I'll try it. How do you know my size?"

With a coy grin she replied, "What? You think you're the only one who notices the little details? I looked at your suits when we were together. I only did it when you took a shower."

"You went through my things?" There was a hint of irritation in his voice.

"No, you had everything arranged perfectly. So I only looked with my eyes, not hands," she picked out three more outfits. "How about these?"

He hadn't realized how much she respected him, "Thank you..and no, I don't like the wash of the jeans."

"You're welcome and you just can't have all dark denim. You need variety. So, try this one, it's a medium wash and these tan khakis."

"All right," he then took a black pinstripe dress shirt off the rack.

"That's a good choice."

"I believe so..I'm gonna try these on," he took the clothes from her and headed to the dressing room.

Her mouth slowly dropped open when he stepped out of dressing room wearing the first outfit she had picked out for him. The red v-neck sweater perfectly hugged his biceps and muscular chest while the dark denim jeans accentuated his long legs. Seeing him in casual attire and not in his usual suit was a turn on for her. Other than highlighting his perfect physique, it gave her a glimpse into what he would look like if he weren't a deadly assassin.

He was perplexed by the way Nika was looking at him, "Nika?"

"Oh," she shook her head and joined him in front of the trio of mirrors, "you look..hot. Scratch that, you look gay hot," she smiled than scoffed.

His eyebrows furrowed.

"Believe me, that's a good thing," although there was no lint on the sweater, she brushed his shoulder with her hand and smelled the fresh scent of hotel soap on him, "So, how does it feel?"

"It looks tight."

"Does it feel tight?"

"No."

"It fits you perfectly. If you go up a size bigger it will look sloppy and I know you don't like to look that way," she said in a matter of fact tone.

He knew she was right and he did like what she had picked out for him.

"Do you like it?" she asked him.

"I do…thank you," he quietly said.

She stood in front of him and placed her hands on his firm pectorals. A part of her was astounded at how close he was allowing her to be to him,"You're welcome. Now, go on and put on the rest of the outfits."

The old Nika would have been afraid by his imposing presence but now he was little intimidated by her. She was bold enough to not only touch him she also felt comfortable ordering him and to his shock, he didn't mind it. In fact, he found her confidence to be attractive and not aggressive like she was in Istanbul. Having her within inches of him caused the hairs on his neck to stand up, her smell and her touch was beginning to overload his senses.

"I'll..uh I'll be right back," he looked away before returning to the dressing room.

Hiding her disbelief at his obedience and stammering of his words she said, "Ok, I'll be waiting here."

When he came out in another outfit she instinctively fixed the shirt's collar. They looked at one another remembering how she had done the same gesture in Istanbul. A little grin formed on their lips, it was a turning point in their relationship. Their almost "morning after" made her realize that he didn't view her as an object or hostage but as a person, his equal.

"Well," she reluctantly turned and stood next him, "you look handsome."

"I do?"

"Yes..but anyone who has a body like you looks good in everything," she told him looking straight into his eyes.

"Thanks.." his stare briefly fell to his shoes before returning to her.

After a beat, she asked, "I read on CNN about Yuri..It was you?"

"Yes." he said without hesitation staring into her green eyes.

"Thank you."

"What?"

She sighed, "Belicoff handed me to him a few days before I saw you on the street.." her eyes lowered when she remembered the awful things he did to her.

From the way she looked, he knew what they were both thinking. Belicoff had used her as payment to Yuri for pursuing Agent 47.

"Nika," he waited until her eyes met his, "the men in the room with Yuri that night..they were the ones that set me up. They also knew about you."

Her eyes grew a little wide with fear, "My life will never be safe?"

"No, Yuri said they and my former organization couldn't find you. They both gave up."

"He could have been lying."

"He thought I was going to spare his life again, it was the truth," he assured her.

"Well," she shrugged, "the US Marshal said that no one in WITSEC who has followed the rules has ever been harmed. I haven't spoken to anyone from my old life..except you," she smirked. "It's not like you talk much anyway."

He tilted his head and explained to her, "I prefer to wisely choose my words and when to say them."

"Right," she playfully bumped her shoulder with his, "about that.."

"What?"

"Tonight I'm going to my friend's Christmas party, Trent. You don't have to go…but I want you to."

Even though he was somewhat hesitate he wanted to meet the people in her life, "I'll go."

She wasn't expecting him to say yes, "Really? You'll go with me tonight?"

"Yes, I want to meet your friends."

"Good," she beamed, "but you have to talk. Most of them are gay men or straight women. They talk as much as I do sometimes even more. I don't want them to think after meeting you, 'Oh, what is up with Karina's sexy scary shaved-head friend? Why doesn't he talk?' I want them to think, 'Oh, what is up with Karina's sexy scary shaved-head friend? He is so nice!'"

"Nika.."

She hadn't heard him say her name, "You can't give them one word answers, ok? Two sentences minimum but aim for three depending on the question. And you have to-.."

"Nika, I'll be fine."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because..I made a friend."

She blinked, "Like Agent Jamison?"

"No..she's not involved with my work."

"She?" Nika heard a trace of sadness in her voice; she thought she was the only woman in his life.

"You know her. Karissa Mendoza."

It took her a moment to remember she was, "The woman from the wine boutique. I met her and her husband, they're very nice," she grinned realizing she had no need to worry. "How do you know her?"

"I met her in Italy; she was working at the furniture store where I bought your blanket. Her brother-in-law owns the store."

"Oh..why didn't she tell me that she knew you?"

"I didn't want you to ask her where I was..She doesn't know what I do," he thought about his next statement, "It was easier."

She nodded, "I see. Well, I uh-I told my friends that you were a private security contractor. That you were traveling the world protecting people."

"It's nice that you chose a believable career for me," he answered then noticed a strand of her chestnut hair fall near her right eye.

"I didn't think they'd believe you were a traveling salesman," she was about to chuckle until he brushed an errant lock of hair behind her ear. She almost forgot to breath and managed to grin, "We um..we should get back home for lunch."

A part of him liked how he was able to catch her off guard just by touching her, "I'll go change."

"Ok," her eyes slowly traveled down his body as he walked into the dressing room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **I want to thank all of you for being so patient because even though this is a romantic drama about Nika and 47, they don't see each other for six chapters. I wanted this story to be different. I thought it was important to make sure that both Nika and 47 should be apart so they can grow and evolve on their own.

I didn't want Nika to just be what she was in the movie, a prostitute who was 47's love interest. In my eyes, she needed to be more because as a prostitute the men she was with defined who she was. It was vital for her to establish the woman she wanted to be on her own terms. I wanted her to not only be 47's love interest but also a successful business woman, a friend, a mother, and a mentor. I also wanted to show different sides of her, she's funny, kind, fierce, strong and vulnerable.

I didn't want her to spend her days sulking over 47 because that would have been unrealistic and pathetic to me. She is a grown woman with a life to live and should be fine living life as a single woman. No doubt that she misses him but he is not her world, he is an important part of it.

The same goes for 47, he needed to evolve emotionally and socially. In the movie he spared lives because of Nika and no one has ever had that impact on him before. She tapped a side of him that hadn't realized was there and I believe he would explore it instead of ignoring it. That is why Karissa is in this story to show that he is able to build a connection with a person outside of his work and not have it to be romantic or manipulative.

I purposely kept them separated because I wanted the readers to feel their yearning for one another and clearly from reading the reviews, some of you did. Again, thank you guys so much for your reviews and support.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Tiska and Lena came out of the mansion and immediately greeted Nika when she exited the car.

"Hello my puppies," she petted the dogs then told them to sit, "Tiska and Lena say hello to Frank."

The happy hounds went over to Agent 47 and sniffed his hands with their wet noses. He looked at the curious dogs then softly petted their heads.

Nika held back a smile and watched her hitman be unusually gentle with her dogs. She reluctantly said, "Come on, let's all go inside for lunch."

Elaine greeted them with a warm smile as she, Madison and Mai finished setting the kitchen table, "Welcome back you two. Frank, I'm Elaine, it's nice to finally meet you," she offered her hand to him.

"Likewise," he waited a moment then shook her hand.

"Wooow," she said covering up a groan, "you have some handshake there," she rubbed her hand.

Nika's smile was uneasy; she forgot to tell him to be gentle with the people in her life.

He felt bad for gripping her hand so tightly, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," she waved him off; "you didn't mean it. So, I hope you like seasoned fries and cheese turkey burgers because that's what we're having."

"Sounds good," he answered.

Madison approached him and kindly shook his hand, "Hi, I'm Madison."

"Madison, it's nice to meet you," he lightly shook her hand and grinned.

"I'm Mai, her friend," she waited until he finished with Madison to shake his hand. "You're handsome and buff."

Unsure of how to react to the 12-year-old's girl comment he looked at Nika and was irritated by the amused smile she wore.

"Mai tends to say whatever comes straight to her mind," Nika explained.

"We're helping her to become a little more selective with her words," Madison playfully bumped Mai with her hip.

"Hello ladies," Robert came from the garage, "and gentleman. You must be Frank, I'm Robert. How are ya?" He shook his hand and sized up Agent 47 with his eyes.

"I'm good, you?" Agent 47 noticed Robert eyeing him.

"Not too bad."

Agent 47 went over to Nika pulled out her chair for her.

She graciously smiled at him, "Thank you."

Elaine leaned towards Robert, "I like him already."

"Yeah, yeah," her husband rolled his eyes.

Agent 47 had never had a meal with more than one person at one time. During lunch he watched everyone interact with one another and would speak when addressed or when Nika would gently tap her foot on his. Whenever he would slip and give a short answer she would overcome the awkwardness by changing the subject.

"Thank you Elaine, I enjoyed lunch," Agent 47 told her.

"You're welcome, Frank," she smiled, "Come on girls, these dishes won't wash themselves."

"You mean you want us to help put them in the dish washer?" Madison quipped.

"Exactly," she chuckled.

"I want to do the glasses!" Mai got up from her seat and followed them.

When Agent 47 went to pick his plate Nika stopped him.

"It's ok, I'll bring it to the washer," she grinned at him.

"Thank you."

She graciously nodded and took his plate and glass.

His eyes followed her. He remembered her almost nude body walking past him in their hotel suite in Istanbul. The way the morning sun illuminated her every curve as she stood on the balcony was burned into his mind.

Robert moved one seat to his right and cleared his throat purposely getting Agent 47's attention, "So Frank, how long are ya staying here?"

"Until the 4th," he replied.

"I get ya. Karina seems very happy that you're here. I like seeing her like this," he glanced at the kitchen. "She is a good, smart, kind woman and should be treated with respect."

Robert's last statement piqued his interest, "She should.."

He ran his hand through his short curly gray hair, "I know that you're younger than me and in better shape. You have to be with your job. But don't underestimate me. Karina..well she's like a daughter to me," he smiled and leaned forward. "And you don't want to find out what I do to anyone who hurts my family."

He should have been defensive and even angered by Robert's threat but he wasn't. Seeing how protective he was assured him that Nika surrounded herself with genuine people who cared for her.

"Do you get what I'm saying?" Robert asked.

"I do," he flatly stated.

Nika returned, "Hey guys, what are you talking about?"

"Just this and that," Robert told her in a casual tone of voice.

"Ok. Frank, now that it's stopped raining I thought I could show you the grounds?" She asked him.

"Sure but I need to pick up something for work," Agent 47 told her. "I won't be long," he stood up and pushed in his chair.

"All right," she answered while looking a little puzzled, "I'll be in my office."

"I'll find you when I come back," he told her before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

When he entered the upscale wine boutique, Agent 47 searched through the crowd of holiday shoppers until he found Karissa behind one of the cash registers. Karissa kindly tended to her customers and didn't notice Agent 47 until he approached the register.

"Hey," she smiled, "Frank, you're here!"

"Yes, I came by to pick up my present for Karina," he told her.

"That's great, um, it's in my office," she pointed to the back, "Martin, Noel, and Janelle, I'll be right back," she told her employees.

As she led him to her office she asked, "When did you get in?"

"This morning, I'm staying at Karina's," he told her.

"I bet she's happy about that," she smirked and opened the door to her large office, "are you staying through the holidays?"

"I am."

She turned around, "That's great. And you overpaid me again."

"I know-I.."

"It's OK; I used the money to buy food and donated it to Feeding America. But I do want to be compensated..."

He looked at her, "What did you have in mind?"

She wrinkled her delicate nose and tilted her beautiful face to the left, "I wanna know a little bit more about you. Like..what do you do for a living to be traveling so much and overpaying me?"

"I'm a private security contractor."

She nodded,"Blackwater?"

"No, I'm freelance."

"I see…How long have you known Karina?"

"Since August."

"Really?" She replied sounding a bit shocked. "I mean, the gifts that you gave her were personal and thoughtful..," she changed the subject, "Do you consider me to be a friend?"

"Of course."

"Likewise," she agreed.

"Is that it?"

It wasn't, she wanted to ask the question that had been in back of her mind for weeks but didn't, "Yeah, Karina's present is in there. I was gonna send it out later today," she opened the closet and picked up the box. When she walked towards Agent 47 her elbow knocked over a bottle of wine and two glasses off her desk.

Without flinching, Agent 47 caught the bottle and glasses before they hit the floor.

"Some sharp reflexes you got there," she gave him a stunned stare.

He put the bottle and glasses back on her desk and came up with an excuse, "I work on them."

"Apparently," she searched his face and considered asking him another question but like before she decided against it. "Here," she handed him the box. "Although…nevermind."

He wanted to know what was on her mind, "What?"

"You just being here..that's enough for Karina. I assume she hasn't seen you since August, right?"

"Correct."

"Well, when Jason was an intern I barely saw him because he was on call. I would have gladly turned down all the money in world just to spend one full night with him," she smiled and touched her locket.

Her expression compelled him to ask, "What are you thinking about?"

She chuckled, "He was on call on Valentine's Day and I made sure to not let him know that I was upset. I knew what I was getting into when I decided to date a doctor but I didn't want to be the whiney girlfriend.

So..I surprised him. I snuck into the hospital and we spent one hour in the same tiny bed just talking. There were no flowers, chocolates or presents, just us. It was enough because I got to smell him, hear him, and feel his body against mine."

The brilliant smile on her face and emotion in her voice made her words resonated with him.

"I think Karina will love your gift but speaking as a woman..your presence is enough for her," she told him.

He told her why had chosen the present and didn't expect to see her dark eyes well up.

"That is so romantic," her voice cracked. "Sorry..um..I kind of get emotional when it comes to things like this.."

"It's fine," he said while feeling a little uncomfortable, "I should go back now."

"Yeah..have a nice holiday, Frank," she smiled at him and wiped away a stray tear.

"You too," he gave her a slight nod before leaving.

* * *

Nika left her office once she finished reviewing the sales records. When she came down the stairs she heard the cellar door close and saw Agent 47 step out of the kitchen.

"Hey, were you just in the cellar?" She asked him.

"Yes, I was looking at your wine. Impressive," he told her.

"I try," she gave him a half smile, "Come on, let me show you the grounds," she put her hand on his back.

The afternoon sun shone on them as they walked through the rows of vines. He listened to her proudly speak about growing and harvesting grapes and the winemaking process. The way she walk and spoke emanated a certain confidence and knowledge that he hadn't seen in her when they first met. He found her new demeanor to be very attractive. He then felt her hand touch his.

Her hand barely grazed his before she stroked his palm with her fingertips. When he didn't withdraw his hand she went further and interlaced the tips of her fingers with his. She almost pulled away until he curled his fingers and grasped her hand. Hoping to not jeopardize the moment, she flashed him a smile and continued to speak.

Back in Istanbul he wanted to hold the small of her back when they walked the streets but didn't. Hesitation had stopped him. Now, he held her hand in disbelief but did not show it. He never held another person's hand before and didn't understand why others had done it until now. The physical contact gave him a sense of comfort, connection and security that he never experienced, he gladly welcomed it. When she smiled at him, he grinned and rubbed her hand with his thumb.

She almost gasped when she felt his thumb stroke her hand. The tingling sensation in her body excited her. No man had ever elicited such a reaction before; she knew that he would be the only one to ever do so.

* * *

Adjusting his red tie, Agent 47 looked at his reflection between the coat rack and umbrella. Tonight's Christmas party would be the first social gathering he attended where he wasn't hired to kill one of the guests. Unlike their night at the Galata Tower restaurant, Nika would be his date and not his cover.

"I'm ready," Nika announced as she walked down the stairs.

For the first time ever, a woman's beauty rendered him breathless. The red silk dress's halter neckline demurely displayed her chest while the tasteful hemline showed her long toned legs. Wavy wisps of hair framed her lovely face. A pale green shimmer of eye shadow brought out her emerald eyes and her perfect pink lips shined.

"You look handsome," she said noticing the stunned look his face and loving it.

"You're magnificent," he heard a hint of shock in his voice that he never heard before.

She locked her gaze with his and smiled, "Thank you..although I would have accepted 'nice'."

"It wouldn't be appropriate," he said without thinking.

She felt heat come to her face but held her composure, "We don't want to be late. Believe me; Trent will not let me hear the end of it if we're even one minute past seven."

"I look forward to meeting him," he offered his arm to her and she accepted.

"He feels the same way," she answered as they went out the door.

* * *

"They're here!" Bryce alerted Trent and Anna once Agent 47 and Nika arrived.

The three of them huddled at the bar and watched the couple.

"He is fit and tall..hot," Anna said as she squeezed her boyfriend's hand, "Still love ya hunny."

"Nice to know baby," her boyfriend Dylan answered.

"He is sexy..in a scary kind of way," Bryce commented.

"You're right about that and he has a shaved head. Bald men are hot, that's why I chose to be one," Trent commented. "Oh no.."

"What?" Anna and Bryce both said.

"That is an Italian suit! The man has style," he told his friends, "they're coming. Hey Sweetie," he kissed Nika's cheek.

"Trent, Bryce and Anna, this is Frank," Nika introduced Agent 47.

"It's a pleasure meeting all of you," he shook their hands and remembered not to grip too tightly.

"Frank, it's nice to finally meet you..although I have to ask, is that suit Italian?" Trent inquired.

"It is, why?"

"I was just wondering," Trent to turned to Bryce and Anna, "I told you bitches!"

Nika giggled and rolled her eyes.

Agent 47 was a bit perplexed by Trent's comment.

"You two look amazing," Anna said.

"Like Ken and Barbie..well," Bryce spoke, "if Barbie were a brunette and not plastic and Ken were bald and not gay."

Agent 47 furrowed his eyebrows and in an uncertain voice said, "Thank you?"

* * *

Much to her surprise, Agent 47 got along with her friends with few awkward pauses in between their conversations. He had faired better with her friends than he did at lunch with her family. She also learned a few things about him. He watched movies including most of films nominated for Best Picture and read novels; John Grisham was his favorite author. Every new detail she learned about him she treasured.

She took him aside and decided to test him, "The waiter serving the champagne, what is the color of his eyes?"

"Hazel," he immediately answered.

"How tall is Anna?"

"Five feet and two inches."

"How many bedrooms does this house have?"

"Four."

"What is Bryce's favorite movie of the year?"

"It's a tie between Michael Clayton and Sweeney Todd."

"Why?"

"Because of the stories and he likes looking at George Clooney and Johnny Depp."

Impressed she then asked, "What color underwear am I wearing?"

"Red thong, it matches your dress."

His accuracy surprised her, "How did you get that right? Did you watch me get dressed?"

He grinned, "I didn't. You just told me."

She opened her mouth in delighted shock and chuckled, "Some things never change."

"One thing has, you're wearing underwear now," he told her as his eyes traveled up and down her body.

For a brief moment, the old Nika almost came through and wanted to offer him a personal view of her, sans underwear. However, she has learned how to handle her hitman and being aggressive with him was not wise.

"I like how it feels against my skin and..it's gets cold," she shrugged.

"Come on Karina, let's go powder our noses," Anna gently took Nika by the hand.

"Ok, I need to touch up my lips gloss," Nika stated.

"Don't worry Frank, I'll bring her right back," Anna winked at him.

He followed Nika with his eyes.

"I don't blame you," a voice said from behind him.

He turned to see Trent taking sip of his drink, "Trent, this is a nice party."

"I know," he half joked. "But don't try to change the subject; Karina is stunning so I don't blame you for staring at her the way you do."

He simply stared at him.

"Ya know," Trent stepped closer to him, "on Halloween night, we were at this fabulous Halloween gala and I saw her turn down all the men in the room. She then went out to the balcony and stared up at the moon for the rest of the evening. Now, I'm no mind reader but I'd bet everything that she was thinking of you."

His lips slightly parted, he had done the same that night and was pleasantly surprised to hear that she was thinking of him in the same manner.

"But, Karina doesn't know what you are to her," his tone was firm. "I've been watching you two all night and just seeing how you two are together…I wanna go out and get some. And NO straight couple has ever made me feel that way before," he shook his head. "She needs to know where you stand, that's all I'm saying. Understand?"

"Perfectly," he answered with a straight face.

"One more thing…I've never met a man who bought a woman as beautiful as Karina, an expensive gift, let alone a vineyard. Without getting anything in return.."

His stare moved to the floor before looking into Trent's eyes, "That's between us."

"Oh Honey," he realized that Nika had been honest about them never having sex, "you really are a good man. Fantastic!" he smiled.

"Excuse me," Agent 47 walked away not wanting to continue the conversation.

"I should be upset but I like watching you walk away," Trent said as he glanced at his backside.

* * *

Anna and Karina stood in front of the bathroom mirror and touched up their makeup.

"So," Nika said as she finished applying her lip gloss, "what does everyone think of Frank?"

"The truth?" Anna closed her mascara.

"Yes," she got a little worried.

Anna put her left hand on the sink and placed the other on her hip, "Your sexy scary shaved-head friend is..a good guy," she smiled.

"Really?" She asked feeling elated.

"Yes! He doesn't talk as much as you do or us..but who does?," she shrugged. "Anywhoo, he's nice and mysterious in an interesting way, not creepy. He's smart; he travels the world and has a subtle charm. Oh..and his face and body are perfect..you know how to pick 'em."

"I'm so happy that you guys like him!" Karina hugged her.

"Of course we were gonna like him because you do, Karina. By the way, he is such a gentleman with you, pulling out your chair, taking off your coat, I thought chivalry was dead," her eyes became wide, "The way he looks at you whether you're next to him or across the room is so hot."

"Well.." embarrassed yet delighted that someone else noticed Agent 47's attraction to her she continued to speak. "We're only friends.." Even she didn't believe herself.

Anna arched an eyebrow, "Riiight," she sensed her friend's discomfort, "Come on, we better get back before Bryce asks Frank if he can grate mozzarella on his abs."

* * *

Nika broke the silence in the car by asking him, "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"I did," he said with a nod.

"How about my friends? What did you think of them?"

He loosened his tie, "They're very nice and..interesting, to say the least. I like the kind of people you've chosen to be in your life, Nika. They seem to care about you a lot."

Her lips pulled into a grin, "They're terrific and they like you too."

"They do?"

"Yes, they believe you are a good guy," she told him before changing the subject "what did Karissa say to you? You barely spoke when we were together but tonight…."

His dark eyes gazed at her, "She said that you and your friends would expect to hear more from me."

With a slight bob of her head she replied, "She is a smart woman."

"The type I prefer to surround myself with," he brushed a wavy wisp of hair behind her ear.

She released a breath air and held his hand, "You can scratch what I said in Istanbul about you not being charming."

He gripped her hand and she clasped his with both of hers.

"Ms. Petrova, we're home," Carl said from the car's intercom.

"Thank you," she answered, "Carl, please just drop us off, we can let ourselves out."

"As you wish, Ms. Petrova," Carl stated.

Hand in hand, they exited the car and walked into her home. She leaned against him when they strolled down the corridor to her bedroom. Her fingers reluctantly unlaced from his.

"I had wonderful time tonight and today," she said to him.

"Me too," he put his hands in his pocket.

She wanted to tell him how happy she was to have him there with her and how she appreciated how he had changed since the last time they were together. Fearful of ruining the moment, she kept those thoughts to herself.

"You can sleep well tonight. My security team, they are the best of the best. LAPD, Navy SEALs, SWAT and Marines. So you don't have to set up any bombs. And it would make you a very impolite house guest if blew up my home," she smirked.

A small scoff came from him; it was the first time he had ever come close to laughing, "I'll take it into consideration."

"Thanks. Goodnight, Frank," she opened the door to her bedroom and smiled at him.

"Goodnight Nika," he watched her until she closed the door behind her.

When he went into his bedroom he decided to listen to her and did not set up any bombs. He did place his AMT Hardballer under his pillow as he fell asleep thinking of how content he was for deciding to visit Nika.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come in," Agent 47 said when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He adjusted the drawstring on the pajama pants he wore.

Nika opened the door, "Good morning," she chirped in her accent.

He turned to see her dressed in black fitted sweat pants and a powder blue spandex tank top that showed her tone yet feminine arms, "Morning," he answered.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did."

"Good, um, Elaine is making breakfast and I told her how you like your omelette. Only egg whites with green and red bell peppers, mushrooms and cheddar cheese, right?"

He blinked not expecting her to be accurate, "Yes, how did you know?"

With an amused expression she told him, "That's what you ordered in Moscow. You're not the only one with a good memory."

"Right," he remembered and felt a little embarrassed that he forgot, "thank you."

"It's nothing. After, I am going to the gym. Would you like to come?"

"Why? You have a gym here?"

"I know but there is a rock climbing wall that I like. So, are you coming?"

He had planned on doing his workout regimen in her gym but wanted to spend time with her, "Yes, I'll be down in a minute."

"All right, I'll see you in a bit," she closed the door.

* * *

When they arrived at the gym, he opened the door for her and she kindly thanked him. He immediately noticed most of the men staring at her as they went over to the treadmill; he protectively put his hand on the small of her back.

She held back a smile when he placed his hand on her back and glared at the men in the gym, "So, I'm going to run on the treadmill and you?"

He saw the man on the treadmill next to her undress her with his eyes, "Yes, I always start off with cardio," he unzipped his Nike jacket.

Her eyes grew large when he removed his jacket to reveal the black tank top he wore. His muscular chest and arms amazed her but also reminded her of how long it had been since she was last intimate with a man.

"Nika, are you all right?" He asked noticing her gawking at him.

"Uh..yes," she felt embarrassed for staring at him like some hormone driven teenage girl. She turned on the treadmill to distract herself.

Bringing his fore and middle fingers to his neck, Agent 47 checked his pulse while he ran. His eyes wandered to his left where Nika was. Sweat dripped down her beautiful face then onto her heaving chest and toned stomach. In quiet awe, he watched her run. He felt his heart rate increase and knew it wasn't because of his running.

She finished her usual forty minutes of running and stepped off the treadmill. A minute later he did the same, he took out two water bottles and towels from her gym bag and handed one of each to her.

"Thanks," she said trying to catch her breath before wiping her head with a towel.

He nodded then drank from the bottle.

They stood close to one another panting and catching the scent of sweat on their bodies. When their eyes met they saw an undeniable yearning that had been building ever since Istanbul. In the facility where Agent 47 was raised, he was told that women were a tempting distraction; he never understood what that meant until that moment.

"When did you quit smoking?" He asked to ease the tension.

"How did you know?" She asked him as she started to walk towards the rock climbing wall.

"There are no ashtrays in your home and you wouldn't be able to run if you were still smoking," he kept pace with her.

She liked how he picked up the littlest details about her, "Almost four months. I saw a hypnotist and now I don't even want to smoke even when I'm near smokers." she happily told him.

"That's really good, Nika," he touched her back.

"Well it also feels good too. It's like I'm lighter now," she picked up the harnesses and handed him one.

After they finished putting on the climbing gear, she turned to him wearing a sly grin, "Race?"

"Are you sure?" He looked at her and saw a hint of arrogance on her face.

"Yes, why?"

"The place I was raised, they made us climb a wall like this. And I was the best climber."

"Well, that was then," she grabbed a pair modular holds, "you never raced me before and I am pretty good."

"I'd like to see that," he copied her gesture and held onto the wall.

"OK, Barry turn on the buzzer!" She yelled to the gym staffer, "Whoever hits the buzzer first wins. Best two out of three."

"Let's do it," he said with in an almost challenging tone of voice.

Barry looked down at the both them, "Start climbing when I blow my whistle," he brought the whistle to his lips and blew it.

Agent 47 swiftly climbed the wall using the path he had mapped out in his head but to his shock, Nika was not far behind him. By one second, he beat her to the buzzer. They returned to the floor.

"That was impressive," she told him, "good job."

"Thank you, you did well at keeping up with me."

"Thanks, but next time I will beat you," she said with dignity.

He grinned, "We'll see."

"Are you two going again?" Barry asked.

"Yes, two more times!"

"All right!" He blew his whistle.

This time Nika kept pace with him and hit the buzzer seconds before he could even reach for it.

He couldn't believe that she beat him.

"I told you so." she happily bobbed her head when he joined her on the floor.

Annoyed and a little angry, he kept his eyes on the wall, "We're tied but not for long."

"That is what you think," she confidently claimed.

When Barry blew his whistle again they leapt onto the wall and were neck and neck. Agent 47 proudly reached for the buzzer. Then Nika's delicate hand appeared underneath his and slammed the buzzer.

"I win!" Nika cheered as they repelled down the wall. When their feet were on the floor she started to dance and sing, "I beat you, I beat you. I'm the better climber. I win, I win and you lose, YOU LOSE!" She pointed at him.

He set his jaw and folded his arms, "Best out of five."

She blinked, not expecting to receive the glare he was giving her, "What? No, I have to go to the Feeding America food bank and volunteer today. I won, get over it."

"Come on, you really think you're the better climber. Let's go again," he almost yelled.

Stunned and irate, she put her hands on her hips, "No!" Her tone was adamant, "I have more important things to do today like feeding the hungry instead of staying here and helping you fix your bruised male ego! Now let's go home!" she stormed off.

At that moment, a part of him wanted to revert to his old ways and put her in the trunk of the car. He knew he couldn't and followed her out the door.

* * *

After closing the car door, Nika put the soundproof partition up so Carl could not hear them as he drove.

In a soft voice she broke the silence and asked him, "I'm going to be at the food bank for most of the day. Do you want to come? They need people to help unload the trucks; mostly it's the men who do that."

Keeping his eyes on the window, "Yeah," his tone curt.

An exasperated sigh left her lips, "Oh come on, please don't do this."

"Do what?" His voice was deep.

"Shut down on me. What is the big deal? I only beat you climbing a stupid wall."

He finally looked at her with furious eyes, "You're the one that challenged me then obnoxiously gloated! Did you really have to dance and sing like that? It was embarrassing!" He heard his voice grow in volume but didn't care; he hated losing to her and wanted to win the argument.

"Ok, maybe I went overboard with celebrating-.."

"Maybe?" He glared at her.

She knew he was right, "I did, ok! I shouldn't have..I'm a bad winner but you're a sore loser. It's not like I climbed the wall killed four assassins then climbed right back down before you did! No one wins all the time, no one is perfect!"

"Well I was raised to be!" He yelled out and realized how irrational he sounded but wouldn't admit it.

His words cut through her; she began to understand why he acted so rigid, controlling and cold in the beginning of their relationship. She spoke in an understanding tone.

"Nothing with a pulse is perfect," she told him. "You know that, you've seen it." She saw him a release a sigh and some of his anger from his body.

His eyes locked with hers, he struggled trying to decide what to say to her. He knew she had a valid point but he wasn't used to being proven wrong.

With sympathetic eyes, she stared at him wanting to hear him speak his mind.

The pity he saw in her face was familiar to him; he had looked at her the same way after she told him how she was forced into prostitution. It also confirmed what he had always believed; he was just as damaged as she was.

"Ms. Petrova, we're home," Carl said over the intercom.

"Thank you Carl," she answered still looking at him.

When the car stopped, Agent 47 exited without saying a word.

Feeling defeated, Nika followed him into her home.


	10. Chapter 10

The car ride to the food bank was quiet. Nika wisely had Madison and Mai ride with Elaine and Robert to save them from the cold silence between her and Agent 47. She hated how things had turned out but refused to give in; she knew that he was wrong even though she wasn't exactly innocent.

They both got out of the car when they arrived at the food bank.

"Hey you two," Karissa greeted them with a warm smile, "Penelope told me you were helping out today. Karina, you'll be packing and handing out the Christmas dinners with me. And Frank," she put her hands on the young handsome Latino man next to her, "you will be unloading the trucks with my husband Jason."

"Hi Frank, it's nice to finally meet you," Jason smiled brightly and shook Agent 47's hand.

"Likewise," he dryly stated.

"So, are you two having a good holiday?" Karissa asked them and noticed Agent 47 avoiding eye contact.

"Just lovely," Nika sarcastically said then shot an icy look at Agent 47.

Karissa and Jason shared a knowing glance before parting ways.

As Nika packed a dinner she felt Karissa's eyes on her, "What? Am I doing something wrong?"

"No..it's just I got the feeling that things weren't going swimmingly between you and Frank but it's none of my business so.."

"No…I want to talk about it. I mean, he trusts you for a reason," Nika admitted.

"He does. What happened?" She fixed her stare on Nika.

"I beat him at rock climbing at the gym and he was a sore loser about it."

She bobbed her head, "Did you gloat?"

Nika didn't want to admit to it but knew that she had to, "A little..ok a lot."

"Ooh," she winced. "That's like pouring acid on the wound."

"Don't you mean rubbing salt?"

"When it comes to the fragile male ego, acid is more fitting," she explained.

"I see.."

Karissa pushed a packed Christmas dinner aside, "My mom told me the first time she beat my father at running, he was really angry about it. But she gave him some time to settle down and they worked it out.

Up until they met, he was a loner, him against the whole world. But she explained to him that as a couple they were a team. They had push and challenge one another but also be supportive. If one fell the other would pick up the slack and carry them both. In the long run, what they did together mattered because they weren't competitors, they were partners going through life together not against one another."

Nodding Nika stated, "That makes a lot of sense."

"Look, Frank seems reasonable give him some time to come to you. But not too much, because this little issue could go ignored then it will resurface into something bigger later on," she gave Nika an understanding gaze.

Nika realized why Agent 47 became friends with Karissa, "Thanks and I will take your advice," she touched her arm.

"You're welcome," she grinned. "Besides, it sucks to fight on a holiday especially today being Christmas Eve."

"I know..I'm taking my foster daughter and her friend to the carnival tonight; maybe things will get better before then."

"Jason and I are going too!"

"Maybe we could meet up?"

"We'd like that. How's seven?"

"We're going after dinner, at 7:30."

"Ok, we'll see you then."

"I look forward to it," Nika smiled.

"Me too," Karissa agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Agent 47 roughly unloaded crates of food from the truck. Jason noticed his behavior and stepped closer to him.

"Hey Frank, this food isn't going to be eaten by anyone if it's damaged," he told Agent 47.

He realized what he was doing and then gently placed down the crate he was holding.

"That's more like it, thanks." Jason grinned. "So, how bad was the fight between you and Karina?"

Agent 47 looked at him with questioning eyes.

Jason explained himself, "I've been married for three years, I know when a couple is pissed off at each other. Just don't let it interfere with what we're doing ok?"

"I won't," he told him then waited a beat. "It was her fault anyway."

From what his wife told him, he was surprised to see Agent 47 opening up to him so soon, "What did she do?"

He didn't want to say it but he did, "She beat me at rock climbing."

"Did she cheat?"

"No."

"She obnoxiously rubbed your face in it?"

"Definitely."

He scoffed, "That can be annoying. Karissa is more ..athletic than I am and isn't afraid to let me know it but she's learned when not to cross the line. Anyway, what upsets you more, her winning or her gloating?"

After a few seconds he told him, "I found both to be equally irritating."

"I hear ya," he nodded. "Karissa kicked my ass the first time we played one-on-one," he grinned.

"How did you take it?"

"Not well..we had a fight. Although I doubt Nika called you her 'bitch' afterwards. Anyway, she let me cool off then we talked. We both apologized and she explained herself.

She wanted to impress me like I did on our first date. I brought her to a couples cooking class, she was..not polished. My mother is a chef so I was comfortable," he shrugged. "She's gotten better since then."

He stared at him, "How did you move past it?"

"I-I don't want her to hold back because of me and I know she feels the same way. We want each other to do our best and be supportive when we're at our worst. If you can't be yourself with all your strengths and weaknesses, with the person you love…it's not going to work," his voice was adamant.

He let Jason's words sink into his mind, "That sounds reasonable."

"I think so," he nodded then smiled, "and it was a big fight so the makeup sex was phenomenal."

Agent 47 gave him an uncomfortable look.

"I said too much didn't I?"

"A little."

"Sorry," he laughed. "I'm just saying that's the best part after having a big blowout with your woman."

He didn't know what it was like but nodded anyway.

* * *

After they finished unloading the trucks, Jason and Agent 47 joined their women in front of the food bank where they handed out Christmas dinners to waiting families. Seeing all the children in the line stunned and saddened Agent 47.

Nika saw a hint of lament on her hitman's face as he handed out the dinners, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah..," he lowered his voice. "There are a lot of children."

The sympathy in his usually emotionless eyes moved her, "I know, it's sad. Most of these people work very hard but can't get everything their children deserve. I see them every week; I've hired three of them as my employees."

He blinked, "You did?"

"Yes, I can afford it."

Her kindness made him want her more than he already did. He cupped the side of her face and grinned when she leaned into his palm.

"Excuse me?" a mother wearing a cast on her right arm asked them, "I can't bring this to my car, can someone help me?"

"I will," he took his hand away from Nika's face, picked up the dinner for the woman and followed her.

Karissa leaned towards her husband, "That is so sweet…and you spoke to him right?"

"Yes Baby, I did." Jason kissed her cheek. "We're taking the Wrightmans, Madison and Mai out to lunch while he and Karina talk."

"Good..someone's getting a special Christmas Eve gift tonight," she linked her arms around his neck.

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow and pulled her close to him.

"Yes, our pool guy Jacob will be very happy," she teased.

"Lucky bastard," he joked before kissing her and raised his eyebrows when he felt her tongue trace the inside of his upper lip. He leaned in and whispered, "Tongue, in public?"

"It's Christmas, I'm feeling very amorous."

"I guess I'm the lucky bastard tonight."

She laughed and playfully tapped his chest.

Nika watched the couple and wondered if she and Agent 47 would ever become that openly affectionate.

* * *

Agent 47 pulled out Nika's chair when she returned to the table with their food.

"Thank you," she appreciated how gentlemanly he was towards her.

"You're welcome," he sat down and picked up his sandwich before setting it down on the plate. "Nika?"

She gave him her full attention.

"I-I shouldn't have acted that way at the gym. I'm sorry," he told her and realized that apologizing wasn't as difficult as he imagined.

Her lips formed into a half smile, "It's all right. I shouldn't have gloated…it's just. The first week I was here, I tried to climbing the wall but I couldn't make it up half way without coughing. But I didn't give up so I worked at it until I finally made it all the way to top," she remembered how nice it felt to accomplish that feat. "But it was strange..there was no one to share it with. Today, you were with me..I just wanted you to be proud of me," she shook her head and scoffed.

"I am Nika," his voice was filled with sincerity.

"You are?" she felt her voice crack.

"Yes, not just today but with what you've done with your life," he reached across the table and held her hand.

"That means so much to me.." she felt her eyes getting wet.

He took a breath, "I'm sorry that I made you believe otherwise. You were right though. I know no one is perfect."

She felt comfortable to ask him about his past, "The place where you were raised in…They told you to be perfect, why?"

He remembered his very first fighting lesson as he answered, "Because if we weren't or didn't even try to be, we were beaten. Then we were told that we would die if we didn't have that belief whenever we were on assignment." He absently touched his ribcage where his instructor had kicked him.

Her heart went out to him, she didn't know how broken he actually was, "That's so awful."

"It was ingrained in my mind for so long, it's hard to forget."

She knew exactly how he felt, "That's how it was like for me..All the men I was with told me that I was worthless…nothing. It's not easy but you can forget all the lies people have told you and replace it with your truth. It takes time and strength but it is possible," she assured him.

He was amazed by how much her physical transformation matched her emotional one. She had gone from being a wounded lost soul to an empowered woman with a purpose.

When he didn't speak she took it upon herself to continue the conversation.

"You can be the best. You can plan and do everything exactly right and still not get the result that you wanted. That is a part of life that we must accept."

"How?" He asked while eagerly listening to her.

"With hope and support from people you love, you can survive anything."

His gaze briefly fell to the table then returned to her, "I've never had anyone support me before."

She squeezed his hand, "You do now."

A welcomed silence fell between them. They absorbed what was happening. Their attraction was becoming more than physical. It was turning into an emotional bond that they slowly built and were willingly embracing.

* * *

Multicolored lights were strung around the fair grounds illuminating the night sky. The pleasing aroma of baked goods, hot beverages and fried foods surrounded the crowds. Joyous screams from those who rode the various rides and played the games almost drowned out the Christmas music that filled the cool crisp air.

Disappointment briefly passed through Nika when she felt Agent 47 let go of her hand. Then she became filled with joy when he put his arm around her shoulders. In response, she hugged his torso and smiled at him.

A feeling of pure contentment overcame him when he placed his arm around her and felt her embrace him as they walked behind Madison and Mai. He grinned down at Nika before noticing a shooting game past her head.

She turned to see what he was staring at, "A shooting game, let's play it."

"If you insist," he knew he wasn't going to lose and wanted to redeem himself after what happened at the gym.

"I wanna go after you two!" Mai happily yelled out.

"Me too! I'll go against Mai," Madison told them.

Agent 47 paid the man who ran the booth and picked up the fake rifle.

Nika picked up the rifle next to him, "I've been practicing."

"You have?"

"Yes..with a paintball gun. Ramon helped me. He used to be a sniper," she almost bragged.

"Ok pretty ladies," the booth operator tipped his hat at Nika and the girls, "and gentleman," he nodded at Agent 47.

"What do have to do?" Nika asked him.

He pointed at the bottom row where the largest row of fake metal ducks slowly moved, "We have the slow pokes, hit three of these babies in ten seconds flat you get to take home one of the baby animals," he held up a box of miniature stuffed animals. "If you get three of the so-so swimmers," he gestured to the second row where the ducks were a little bit smaller and faster, "the bigger the stuffed animals. But if you want the granddaddy of prizes," he pointed to enormous stuffed animals that hung inside the booth, "You gotta take out five of the super swimmers in ten seconds." The top row had the smallest and fastest ducks.

She boldly pointed to the top row with her rifle, "Top row."

"Good luck," Agent 47 told her as he readied himself.

"Start shootin' when I press the buzzer, now!" The booth operator said to them.

As expected Agent 47 was flawless and hit five ducks before time ran out. Nika shot three out of five.

"That was good," he congratulated Nika by touching her shoulder.

"Thanks," she liked making him proud. "You were perfect."

The booth operator picked up a huge stuffed panda, "For the lady?" He asked Agent 47 and winked.

"Of course." Agent 47 told him.

Nika gladly accepted the panda, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Our turn!" Mai quickly dropped the rifle but picked it up.

Madison picked up the rifle with obvious uncertainty.

Agent 47 felt embarrassed to see how unfamiliar the girls were when it came to handling the fake rifles and helped them. He almost kneeled as he showed Mai how to hold the rifle and aim. Then he moved onto Madison.

"Plant your feet. You have to aim, focus and remember that you are in control, not the weapon," he told her.

"Ok," Madison nodded.

When the booth operator pressed the buzzer, Mai hit one of the so-so swimmers while Madison shot two.

"Good job girls," Agent 47 proudly said to them and patted their shoulders.

Smiling, both girls graciously thanked him for the lesson.

"Well," the booth operator picked up the box of medium sized stuffed animals and offered it to the girls. "Since you girls didn't do too bad, pick whatever you want."

"Thanks!" They said in unison before reaching into the box.

For the first time, Nika saw a paternal side to her hitman and loved it.

He saw Nika giving him a gentle gaze, "What?"

"You're a good teacher," she told him.

"I just taught them the way I was told," he told her.

"Karina, Mai and I have to use the bathroom," Madison told her.

"Ok, I do too. I'll go with you girls," Nika said.

"Hey guys," Karissa said when she and Jason walked up to them.

"Karissa, Jason, you're here, great," Nika hugged Karissa. "I was about to go to the restroom with the girls. Do you need to go?"

"No, I'm good," Karissa answered with a grin.

"Ok, we'll be right back," Nika told Agent 47 before walking away with the girls.

Jason's mobile phone rang, "Baby, it's one of my patients."

"It's all right. Take it," she told her husband.

When he stepped away from them, Karissa got closer to Agent 47, "So Frank, how's your holiday been so far?"

"It's been going well. Yours?"

"Really great," she nodded then exhaled and lowered her voice, "I don't mean to pry but..I have to know.."

The change in her demeanor concerned him, "What?"

"I have eyes and ears all around this town so I know that Karina is single..but are you? I-I don't judge but I can't be a part of breaking a marriage up. It's just, I've been thinking about this for some time now," she had to know the truth.

He was offended and a little hurt by her question, "No. Karina and I…that's not our situation."

The honesty in his voice and eyes convinced her, "Ok. Good..I'm sorry if I hurt you but with the gifts and all. I had to know for sure."

"It's all right," he shook his head.

A smirk came to her lips, "Nika's coming back with the girls. She'll be a witness."

"To what?" He was confused by her statement.

"To me kicking your ass in this game," she gave the booth operator a dollar.

He was getting annoyed by the arrogance the women in his life were showing him, "What makes you think that?" he paid the booth operator.

"I'm a perfect shot," she bragged.

"Hey," Nika said, "you two are gonna play?"

"Hell yes." Karissa retorted.

"Oh here we go," Jason said with a roll of his eyes when he joined them.

The moment the booth operator pressed the buzzer Agent 47 and Karissa were in sync and each shot down five ducks in the top row. Their loved ones clapped.

"We got ourselves a couple of sharp shooters here," the booth operator said as he began to reach for the largest stuffed animals.

Agent 47 and Karissa slowly placed down the rifles while giving each other curious looks.

"Who taught you how to shoot?" He asked her sounding a little bit shocked.

"My father, he hunts," she searched his face. "You?"

"My job," he said.

"Of course," she said staring at him like she was about ask him another question. She then accepted the large stuffed tiger from the booth operator.

"My baby has met her match," Jason put his arms around her.

"It looks like," Nika said. "Come on, there's so much more to do."

Mai giddily accepted the large teddy bear the booth operator gave her after Agent 47 turned it down.

* * *

After placing the panda to her left, Nika sat next to Agent 47 in the passenger car of the Ferris wheel. He put his arm around her as the Ferris wheel slowly moved.

"You were really good with Madison and Mai tonight," she told him

"I only told them what I knew," he simply stated.

She embraced his torso and stared up at him, "I think I understand why you are so protective of me."

He gave her an inquiring expression.

"A few weeks ago..Madison's pimp came to the house and tried to take her back. She agreed only because he had threatened to kill me," she saw his eyes narrow in concern and fury. "It's ok, I had Ramon and his security team take care of him." A dark yet prideful look formed on her face, "He will spend the rest of his life drinking his food from a straw. I've never cared for someone so much that I'd hurt or even kill for them but with Madison there is no doubt that I would."

He hadn't seen this side of her before it was lethal and yet maternal. It made her even more alluring to him because she was beginning to understand him.

After a moment of silence he said, "This is the first time I'll celebrate Christmas."

"Me too. Well, since my parents died," she shared.

"What were they like?"

Resting her chin on his shoulder she spoke to him, "My father worked hard on his boss's vineyard but he loved me. Made time when he could for me and my mother. She cleaned people's houses; she was very beautiful and kind. We didn't have much but they made sure to treat me like a princess on Christmas and my birthday," a wistful smile touched her lips.

He always wondered what it was like to be loved and cared for as a child. Hearing about it from Nika, gave him some consolation.

Her eyes went downward when their passenger car stopped at the very top of the Ferris wheel, "It's very beautiful."

With his gaze on her he said, "It is."

When she saw his eyes on her, she let a wide smile spread across her face. She then rested her head on his shoulder.

He bent his head down and breathed in her sweet scent. A thrill traveled through his once cold-blooded veins.

* * *

"Night girls," Nika said before she closed Madison's bedroom door and strolled to Agent 47's room.

"Yes," he replied after she asked him if she could enter. He was pleased to see her dressed in the nightgown he had bought her.

"It's only ten o'clock..We don't have to go to sleep yet," she gave him a suggestive stare.

From the look in her eyes, he thought he was about to find what "makeup sex" felt like.

"We should watch a movie," she happily suggested.

Relieved, he eased the tension in his shoulders, "Sure."

She held his hand and led the way, "Come on, I think you will like what I have in mind."

After she put the DVD in the player, she joined him on the couch and pulled the cashmere blanket over them.

"Equilibrium. I haven't seen it," he told her.

"Good because I think you will like it. There is Christian Bale for me. Christian Bale shooting people for you. Christian Bale shirtlessness for me. Christian Bale beating up and killing people for you. And.." she felt her voice crack with emotion, "A puppy."

He thought it was odd how her voice changed when she spoke of the puppy.

"I thought we'd both like it," she shrugged as she cuddled up to him.

* * *

As they watched the movie, he realized why she had him in mind when she had chosen it. Everything she had mentioned was in the film. Seeing the citizens of Libria reminded him of his fellow agents, absolutely emotionless. Then he knew her main motivation for choosing the film. The protagonist was him, an emotionally suppressed man who by chance, chose to become open. Despite life's pains and pleasures, he rediscovered his humanity, his soul.

When the end credits began to roll, she turned off the player and television with the remote, "What did you think?"

"The gun kata was unrealistic," he critiqued.

She softly chuckled, "It's a movie, it's not supposed to be true to life. Did you like it?"

He took a moment to answer, "I did."

"What about it?"

"The action was well done and the story was compelling."

She grinned, "I'm happy that you enjoyed it," then gasped at what he did next.

Without saying a word he picked her off the couch, "It's late. You should get some sleep." He felt her hands link loosely around his neck.

"I am tired," she nuzzled her face into his neck.

He carried her to the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. She reluctantly let go of her hitman and went underneath the comforter.

"Goodnight Nika," he almost whispered as he loomed over her.

She wanted to pull him onto the bed with her but didn't. The day had been full for them and as much as she wanted him, she knew it would be wrong to rush things.

"Goodnight," she touched his face and watched him leave the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Beneath her bare feet, Nika felt the plush carpet as she put on red sweat pants and tied her robe shut. She then went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. As she brushed her hair, she imagined how awkward the morning might be for Agent 47. Everyone else would be exchanging gifts while he would simply watch. Fortunately, she had yet to place her presents under the tree.

He opened the door for her and quickly stepped back when she entered.

"Sign these cards." she handed him four Christmas cards and a pen.

"Why?" He looked at her.

"There are for Madison, Mai and Robert and Elaine.." She saw the strange expression on his face, "Trust me."

Without speaking, he signed the cards.

"Thank you. And now come help me bring down their presents."

"Ok.."

"Oh and one more thing," she smiled and took his hand, "Merry Christmas."

He was moved by her words and gesture, "Merry Christmas, Nika."

The soft look he gave her brought warmth to her heart but there was no time to dwell on it, "We have to get ready before everyone wakes up."

* * *

Pieces of torn wrapping paper and opened boxes almost covered the living room floor. At Mai's request, 'N SYNC's Christmas album played as her, Madison and Nika opened their presents. Robert recorded video of the festivities with his camcorder and Elaine removed a fresh batch of cookies from the oven. Agent 47 sat on the couch next to Nika quietly taking in his surroundings.

"This is from Frank and me," Nika handed Elaine an envelope when she joined them in the living room.

"You two didn't have to." Elaine graciously told them as she opened the envelope. Her face beamed with delight, "A vacation in Hawaii!"

"Robert told me you two always wanted to go.." Nika smiled and embraced her. "You both do so much here; it's the least we can do."

With wet eyes, Elaine held Nika's face, "Thank you so much, Karina," she kissed her cheek.

Agent 47 saw Elaine heading for him with open arms. A bit of panic came to him when he realized she was about to do. He knew that he couldn't avoid it; it would have been rude, awkward and might provoke the old overdramatic Nika to appear. Pushing his hesitation aside, he stood up and accepted her hug.

"Thank you Frank, I'm sorry..I didn't get you anything," Elaine said as she held him.

Hugging Elaine didn't feel as strange as he initially believed. Although he felt more connected to Nika whenever they embraced, Elaine's hug gave him a sense of comfort and security. She rubbed his back twice and he imagined what it was like to be hugged by his mother, if he had one.

"It's fine." he told her. "Karina is right, you and Robert deserve it."

"You two are so kind to us," she withdrew from him.

"Thanks," Robert gave Nika a hug with his free arm and then shook Agent 47's hand. "We really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," he said to Robert.

Nika knew he wasn't comfortable embracing someone who wasn't her but was touched by how he did so anyway.

Suddenly, Madison and Mai excitedly yelled, "iPods!" They held Nika's gifts in the air and danced before charging towards Nika and Agent 47.

Laughing, Nika hugged the girls and accepted their gratitude.

"Thanks Karina," Mai said.

"Thank you.." Madison gazed up at her. "Mom."

Her green eyes began welling up. It was the first time Madison had referred to Nika as her mother, "You're very welcome," her voice caught in her throat. She brushed her red hair.

Agent 47 prepared himself by hardening his abdomen and planting his feet when the girls enthusiastically latched onto him.

"Thank you sooo much Frank!" Mai happily told him.

"I love it! It's my favorite color too, blue!" Madison told him.

"You're welcome, girls," he politely told them and briefly stroked both their heads. They felt so fragile against him yet he found their affection to be endearing.

A satisfied sigh came from Nika as she watched her hitman be tender with her daughters.

When the girls let go of him to continue opening their presents, he sat down on the couch and watched everyone. Being surrounded by individuals who loved and cared for one another including him, was a new feeling for Agent 47. There was a sense of love and togetherness amongst everyone. It was the opposite of the cold isolation that he grew up with. At that instant he grasped what was happening, he was now a part of a family and he liked it.

* * *

With their hands clasped, Nika and Agent 47 walked Tiska and Lena around the neighborhood.

It astonished and impressed Nika to see how many emotional strides Agent 47 had made since she last saw him in Turkey. Granted, he was still somewhat reserved but had become more open than when she first met him. She now felt comfortable enough to ask him more personal questions.

"The place where you grew up," she broke the easy silence that had accompanied them, "when did you leave?"

He didn't want to talk about his upbringing but Nika had told him about her past. It was only fair that he tell her about his. "When I was eighteen," he said. "That's when we're sent on our first assignment."

"When is your birthday?"

"I..I don't know the exact month and day. They only told us our ages at the beginning of each new year."

She felt for him, at least she knew her birthday and what it was like to be loved as a child, "What is the year then?"

"1972."

"Thirty-five, you look a little bit younger."

"When is yours?"

"April 4, 1980, just a few days after April Fool's Day," she told him.

He made sure to remember it, "Not hard to forget."

She glanced down at the sidewalk then asked, "After you finish an assignment...do you ever have trouble sleeping?"

Her question made him think, "Only if it runs late which is rare."

"Your instructors, did they ever tell you why you had to kill?"

With a slight bob of his head he answered, "It was what we were chosen and taught to do. Our marks deserved to die because of what they've done or they're witnesses."

The latter applied to her and she knew it, "Do you still believe the last part?"

He pondered what his response should be, "It depends on the situation and…the people involved." His eyes traveled up and down her body.

She nodded acknowledging the sacrifice he made for her. Then she changed the conversation to a less serious topic. "I really like Karissa."

"Me too," he agreed.

"She's sweet, funny and smart..very beautiful." She gauged his reaction and saw his eyebrows furrow. "What, you don't think so?"

One of his men's magazine articles was about how women like asking their men "test" questions and if handled properly, a fight would not follow.

"Is this a trick?"

"What do you mean?" she innocently asked.

"You're trying to ask me if I'm attracted to her," he said with knowing eyes.

She hated how right he was but pressed on, "Are you?"

He took a moment to choose his words, "She is pretty but she is only a friend and married. Nothing else." His thumb reassuringly stroked her hand.

Suppressing the grin at pulled at her lips, she then asked him, "Good..but what was it about her that made you…Not want to put her into the trunk of your car?" she giggled.

He shook his head and joked, "I only save that privilege for you."

She laughed, "You just made a joke, I like it. Seriously though..what was it about her?"

"She was respectful of me," he shared with her. "When I came into the store, she kept her distance but was still helpful. And she's not greedy."

"What makes you think that?"

"I tried to pay her double for the blanket and the DVD; she didn't want to accept it."

"I see," then she asked her next question, "Why did you choose the blanket for me?"

A trace of annoyance was in his voice, "I wrote it in the note."

"I know..but..the color of blanket was same as the dress I wore when we together."

"I know."

She hid her joy at finding out that she had been right and spoke again, "Was that the only reason?"

His eyes went to Lena then returned to her, "It's soft."

"It's cashmere, it's supposed to be.." she was puzzled.

After a few seconds passed he stated, "Like your skin."

His words stopped her and caused her heart to skip a beat. Hearing him say that he remembered the touch of her skin astounded her. He didn't strike her as the sentimental type. Then again, she was slowly learning new things about him. As she did, she discovered the many layers to him that he had always hidden. This newfound knowledge made her face a decision she had been reluctant to confront. Even though it was a risk, she trusted her instincts and followed them.

He watched her let of go of his hand and cup the side of his neck. She stood on her toes and brought her soft lips to his cheek. The hairs on back of his neck and arms stood on end. His eyes closed and he enjoyed the lovely sensation of her soft supple lips on him as his free hand held her hip. When she lowered her heels to the ground he slowly exhaled and opened his eyes to see her smiling face.

"Thank you," she let go of his neck, took his hand off her hip and held it. The mixture of shock and quiet mirth on his face made her lips form into a triumphant smile. She had broken down one of the last walls he had placed between them. It was a small victory that she gladly accepted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** This chapter is rated M

* * *

With a brilliant smile, Nika greeted Karissa when she stepped into the wine boutique.

"Hi, thank you for doing this so quickly," she graciously told her new friend.

"You should thank my sister, she's the one who made it," Karissa said with a half smile as she handed her the box.

Nika said, "I will, believe me," she looked into the box, "It's perfect..Do you think he'll like it?"

Karissa grinned, "I think he'll love anything you give him."

"Really?"

"Yes, he clearly cares about you. A lot."

She liked hearing others telling her about his feelings, "He does..I have to get back home for Christmas dinner."

"Me too, we're having it at my parents' house. I'll walk you out," Karissa walked away from the register.

"Ok..One more thing, thanks for-for being Frank's friend," Nika told him. "He was not..When I first met him, he was not the way he is now, understand?"

Flattered, she answered, "You're welcome and I know. He was the strong silent type." She locked the first set of front doors.

"You can say that."

"I just had a good feeling about him. And I'm a romantic so I didn't mind helping him send you gifts." She shrugged and opened the door for her.

"Thank you and Merry Christmas," Nika smiled and hugged her.

"You too Karina, goodbye," she replied.

"Bye," she waved and walked away.

* * *

Their hands clasped when they paced up the stairs and walked down the hall to their bedrooms.

"Did you like Christmas dinner?" Nika asked Agent 47.

"I enjoyed it very much." he said with a little nod.

"Me too," she pressed her side against him.

"I..I got a Christmas present for you. It's in your bedroom." he told her. He loved seeing her smile at him.

"You did?" she replied feeling genuinely surprised. "You didn't have to. You're here with me. That's-that's enough."

He remembered Karissa telling him the same statement,"I know…it's in your room."

With curiosity and anticipation, Nika opened her bedroom door without letting go of his hand. Her eyes grew large when she saw a small table with two chairs, a lit tapered candle, a bottle of wine and two glasses in front of her balcony.

"This is so..beautiful!" she touched his face. "I love it!"

He liked seeing how happy she was, "Elaine helped me set it up," he pulled her chair out.

She seated herself and eyed the wine bottle, "You brought me wine?"

After he sat down, he told her, "Read the label."

Her eyes returned to the bottle, a few seconds passed before she realized why he had chosen it, "This is the wine that we had at the Galata Tower in Istanbul..." her lips parted in shock and her head slightly pulled back.

He gently took it from her and opened it, "Karissa helped me find it." He poured the wine into their glasses.

She couldn't believe how thoughtful he had become, "Of course she did..but you were the one that remembered."

His shoulders briefly rose then dropped, "I told you, I remember certain things."

"That really matter.." she smiled at him before taking a sip from her glass. "I remember you didn't even try one glass that night."

"I had an assignment. I needed my focus to be clear," he said to her.

"I didn't know that until the next morning.." She then changed the subject. Shaking her head, she scoffed to herself, "I should have known that Belicoff didn't send me those flowers..But I don't regret opening the door for you."

He looked into her eyes but didn't know what to say to her compliment.

She sensed his awkwardness and said, "I have a present for you as well..Actually, two," she got up from her chair and went over to her nightstand.

Watching her with curious eyes, he saw her remove a small box from the drawer and then walked over to him.

"Here," she handed him the velvet box.

When he opened it to find a platinum ring he looked up at her.

"Look inside." she told him with a small grin on her face.

Her dragon tattoo was engraved inside the ring; his thumb grazed it before he placed it on his left ring finger. He had never received a present before let alone a Christmas gift. Her generosity and thoughtfulness towards him confirmed what he assumed; her feelings for him were as deep as his were for her.

She was pleased to see that it fit and how he didn't hesitate putting it on, "I wanted you to feel like I was with you..No matter where you are." Her hands held both of his as she helped pull him onto his feet.

He cupped her face brushing the ring's cool metal against her cheek quietly showing his gratitude with his touch and not his words.

Her eyes closed, his touch always gave her pleasant pause. Then she said, "There's something else." She pulled off her sweater to reveal the white tank top she wore and the dragon tattoo above her left breast.

The image of the ink dragon caught him off guard. "I thought you had it removed?" He asked her as he stared at her.

Tears filled her eyes as she spoke, "I said 'Yes and no'."

"Why?"

"I put it over my heart, for you and only you. You're the only one who has ever touched me there and the only one I ever want to.." She shared with him, feeling her eyes become more wet. A small gasp escaped her lips when she felt his fingers trace the ink dragon on her chest and saw the longing in his brown eyes, "I-I have to know why you didn't sleep with me that night in Istanbul?"

He kept his fingers on the tattoo and took a moment to muster up the courage to say, "I didn't want you to believe I was like those other men you've been with. That all you're worth, all you had to offer me was your body. You're more than that to me, Nika…"

The honesty in his dark gaze released the tears that were held captive in her emerald eyes.

He mentally debated what he should do next. One part of him wanted to be logical and pull away but the other half of him wanted her. The times that he followed his head came to mind and even though it made his life simple it also left him empty. He was tired of letting fear of the unknown and being vulnerable prevent him from truly connecting to another person. Despite his fears, his need for her overcame him and he tentatively captured her luscious lips with his mouth.

A soft inhale came from her when she felt his mouth on hers. Absolute joy and disbelief seized her as she realized what was happening and what it would lead to. She had always thought she'd initiate their first real kiss, not him. Yet, the man who was softly kissing her now was not the one she had met on that cold night in Russia, she was grateful for it.

The exhilaration that was passing through his body was new and intoxicating for him. He eagerly parted his lips allowing their kiss to deepen. Her experienced tongue was not as aggressive as he had imagined it would be. She slowly explored his mouth and he mirrored her actions. His fingers loosened her bra and she lifted her arms so he could easily render her topless.

Her hands undid the buttons on his shirt then brushed it off his burly shoulders before they ran up the sides of his muscular torso removing his tank top. She effortlessly loosened his belt buckle and undid the zipper causing his jeans to fall to the floor. Her breath hitched in her chest when his hands swiftly freed her legs from her jeans. His fingers grazed her firm backside as he slipped the lace panties off of her.

Standing on the clothes strewn floor, they were completely exposed to one another. The instant their eyes met each saw the yearning and desire that had been brewing for months and they weren't going to run from it any longer.

She gently pushed his shoulders towards the bed, "Sit and lean against pillows," her husky voice was sultry.

He obeyed and the last bit of hesitation he felt died once the goddess before him crawled in his direction. His hands gripped her hips when she circled his neck with her arms.

For the first time in her life she was about to make love with a man she was enamored with. She made sure to drink in the momentous occasion with all her senses and knew that her previous intimate encounters would pale in comparison.

An elated exhale left her mouth when she lowered herself onto him, immediately feeling their emotional bond finally become a physical one. Taking her left hand from his neck to chest, she matched her lovemaking to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

A sharp gasp came from him the moment he felt her warmth surround him. He had never experienced true bliss until that instant and he relished its enrapturing embrace around his body and soul.

She released a moan when a brief jolt shot through her body as his lips left a trial of kisses that started on her neck and settled on her tattoo. The loving way his lips tenderly brushed against her body comforted her.

With a little bit of reticence, he broke their gaze and brought his lips down her neck then to the small black dragon on her heart. His hands slid up her slender form and began caressing her breasts.

"Oooh God…" She groaned when his hands touched her. A small smile came to her mouth when she decided to tighten herself around him causing the usually unflappable hitman to release a carnal moan against her chest.

He then removed his hand from her left breast, and replaced it with his mouth. A sense of victory and pride came to him when he heard her huff a barely audible, "Yes..like that.." His need for the inevitable was growing stronger and bringing his body to heavenly heights that it had never experienced before.

His scent, touch, and the sensation of him underneath her were overloading her senses and she knew it was only a matter of time, "I'm sooo…cl-close.."

At a tantalizing pace, his left hand moved down past her flat stomach and his long fingers touched her where she yearned for him the most. His caress sent her over the edge and he savored the sight of her insatiably enjoying him.

She threw head back and released a groan letting the waves of pure pleasure overtake her body.

He passionately kissed her mouth one last time before he surrendered his body to absolute euphoria.

A large smile pulled at her lips when she watched him moan her name and felt his perfect body tremble underneath her. She planted fervent kisses on his lips as she pushed his body down and lay on top of him. The look of satisfaction on his face filled her with pride and delight.

"How did you know where to touch me?" she asked him.

"I read…" he grinned and rested his hands on her bare back. He never believed he could feel so physically and emotionally bonded to another person and he was relieved to know that all his years of abstaining were worth it.

She happily chuckled then said, "That was the first time I have ever made love before..You too."

He gave her a questioning stare.

"You know how to kill, I know sex." she smirked. "How was it?"

"Incredible.." He confessed to her as he did the unexpected.

Her mouth fell open in utter shock. She had done the impossible, she made him smile. The vision of his bright eyes and shining mouth was overwhelming and brought tears of triumph to her eyes.

His elated expression then turned into one of concern. He asked her, "What's wrong?"

"You know how happy you make me feel now.." She kissed him and felt her body and heart soar.

Without breaking their kiss, he rolled on top of her and made love to her once again. Ecstatically exhausted, their bodies and souls were intertwined as they fell into a deep slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:** This chaper is rated M for mature. Also, as a writer and reader I know that there isn't always time to review. I am grateful for all my readers and reviewers. Whenever I receive a review it motivates me to work on the next chapter and it would be nice to know what you guys are thinking especially after the events of chapter 12.

**

* * *

****Chapter 13**

The next morning Nika awoke in her hitman's embrace. It occurred to her that it was first time she had ever seen him sleep. He looked peaceful and gentle, human.

She turned around and held his neck. "Good morning!" she chirped when his eyes opened.

It took him a few seconds to remember where he was. He pulled her closer to him and rested his forehead against hers, "Morning," his smile was soft.

Nika didn't think it possible but his smile made her even more attracted to him. "I'm going to take a shower and you're going to join me.." she instructed him.

Her boldness reminded him of the old Nika. Except now he found it to be arousing, not irritating, "What makes you think that?"

With subtle sultriness she took his hands and guided them both out of bed, "Because we both need to get clean and maybe a little dirty," she winked as they went into the bathroom.

He opened the shower door for them and followed her in.

After turning on the showerhead, she turned her back to him, "Can you wash my back?"

"Yes," he took the body wash, squeezed it into his hands and slowly massaged her back. His lips gently planted a trail of kisses on the nape of her neck until he found her sweet spot.

"Oooh, that feels soo good." she moaned relishing the tingling sensation. She felt his lips smile against her neck along with his growing desire behind her body. The previous night she felt spoiled by him, now it was his turn to be satisfied.

When she faced him, he became confused; he thought she was enjoying what he was doing to her, "Nika?"

With seductive eyes, she admired his wet muscular body then pushed him against the wall. Her lips kissed his mouth then chest, she continued to travel southward.

A rush of bliss ran through his body when he felt her mouth on him. His fingers became entangled in her hair as she pleased him. He then took her hands off the tile wall and held them.

Her eyes went to his face and an immediate feeling of contentment came to her. His eyes were closed and soft moans were coming from his lips. When he held her hands, she almost cried. Even though she was taking care of his needs he was still thinking of hers.

She was the only person who could affect him in such a way, to make him relinquish control and be perfectly fine with it. Having this knowledge and power made her feel honored and loved.

It was only a matter of moments before he knew what would happen, "Nika, stop." he gently pushed her off him and helped her onto her feet. Before she could protest, he lifted her off the floor, wrapped her legs around him and pressed her against the wall. A guttural groan sounded from his mouth the moment he immersed himself in her love.

Nika unleashed a curse and dug her nails into his back while she clenched her legs around him. She was mere seconds away from grasping a new level of pleasure that she had only dreamed of. Knowing that it could only be achieved with him, her first and only true love; she curled her lips into a smile.

The stinging on his back barely registered with him, he was too intoxicated by her to care. He leaned his forehead against hers as they both reached the peak of pure passion together. They saw the intensity of their love in each other's eyes as they delightfully descended from the clouds.

* * *

After tying his bathrobe shut, Agent 47 helped Nika with hers then kissed her, "I need to get dressed," he said.

"Me too..I'll see you in a few minutes?"

"You will," he pecked her mouth with his.

She loved how he was now willing to show affection, "Ok," she playfully slapped his backside and giggled when he shot her a glare before leaving the bathroom. "You know you love it."

He held back a smirk that pulled at his mouth.

The vibrating phone on his nightstand beckoned him and he answered.

"Hey, it's me!" Declan Greene said with obvious excitement.

"I know," Agent 47 flatly replied. "I told you to only call me when you found Diana."

"I know, I did!"

He blinked not believing what he was just told, "You actually found her?"

"Yeah! I mean, it wasn't easy, it took all this time.. but I did..I found her! It'll be safer if I show you what I found in person. When can you get here?"

Even though he didn't want to leave Nika, the questions he had for Diana had to be answered, "Tomorrow. We'll meet at that building, you know the one."

"I do, I'll be there at seven, that's when I walk my dog. My girlfriend's back home so I have to do it then."

"All right. Bye."

"I'll see ya," he hung up.

Before he could register what happened he heard Nika at his door. She still wore her robe and now, a sad face, "So much for a Happy New Year.."

Feeling guilty, he walked over to his girlfriend and held her face.

"Do you really have to go so soon?" she asked him.

"I need to do this. If I didn't, I'd stay.." His voice was sincere.

"I know," she gripped his neck. "At least we had Christmas together."

"It was wonderful and I will come back."

"When?" She held back her tears.

He didn't know the exact answer, "Soon."

"Be safe," she stroked his face.

His hand slid underneath her robe's neckline, he caressed her dragon tattoo and softly seized her mouth with his.

Unlike the last time they departed, she knew that he was coming back and didn't beg him to stay. Things had changed between them, they were in love. Even though she was unaware, she gave him a real reason to be meticulous and cautious on his trips. Before, it was just for his safety but now it was for their future.

* * *

Declan stood on the roof of the abandoned factory and fed Boomer a treat. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the winter wind against his fair skin. Then he nearly jumped out of his skin when Agent 47 suddenly appeared behind him.

"How the hell did you do that?" Declan asked him.

"What?" Agent 47 asked.

"Appear out of nowhere." When he didn't receive a response, he removed the folder from his back and opened it. "Here's what I found."

He picked up the photo of an older blond woman, "This is her." His eyes focused on her. The voice that saved his life now had a face, one that seemed familiar to him.

"Diana Burnwood, I found everything on her, DOB, address, husband, kids, grandkids..Where she works," he knew the latter would interest him.

He eyes immediately left the photo and went to Declan, "The Organization?"

"Legally, it's known as Platinum Force Security firm. They're like Blackwater except they know how to keep their name out of headlines," he pointed to a form in the folder. "They're located in the mountains so it's pretty much impossible to hack their system. And for some reason, they own a boys' school which isn't even located in the same country as their main office."

He knew it was the place where he was raised and trained, "Thanks," he took out his mobile phone. "The other half of the money is sent."

"Nice," Declan checked his mobile phone. "So..how was your Christmas?"

He thought everyone he had met and the time he spent with Nika. With a grin he answered, "Good..very good. Yours?"

The image of Agent 47 grinning was odd and new to Declan, "..me too. My family's good, they gave me good presents and they liked the ones I gave them. And Lisa and I great. I proposed and she said yes."

"That's good," he looked down to see Boomer placing his paw on his foot. He bent down and petted his head.

Declan liked seeing the human side to Agent 47, it gave him a false sense of security, "I should get back. Lisa and I are going out tonight."

"All right but take this," he handed him a prepaid mobile phone. "I'll contact you again."

"Wait," he held his hand up, "I almost forgot. I have a job for you. I mean, if you want it."

Agent 47 was interested, "Details?"

He took a small USB drive from his pocket and handed it to him, "This guy is a college buddy of mine. He's in town right now visiting family. He has the money to meet your usual price.." he glanced at the ground feeling empathetic for his friend. "His situation it's-it's really fucked up. And you're the best, so?"

He trusted Declan,"Yes."

"Ok, good. I'll see ya around," he turned to leave.

"Goodbye."

"One more thing.." he turned to see that he was alone. "Thanks..What is he a ninja?"

* * *

An exhausted exhale came from Diana the moment she closed the front door behind her. Norman Gateson had been pressuring her and the agents to immediately find and kill Agent 47. So far, they had been unsuccessful. It was a challenge for her to hold her tongue and not tell her boss to give up but she had no choice.

She then made her way up the stairs and headed for the office to check her mail, "Goddamn it!" She yelled out when Agent 47 turned on the lamp to reveal himself sitting at the desk. In disbelief she gawked at him.

"Hello Diana." he dryly greeted her with his AMT Hardballer aimed at her.

The man that she had helped pursue was now in front of her and she was frightened, "F-forty-seven…How did you find me?"

"I had a reliable source."

"Of course you did…There's no need for you to point your weapon at me. I'm unarmed and I have no interest in harming you," she told him the truth and hoped he would lower his gun.

He took a few seconds to consider her statement and believed her. His gun was on the desk but not out of reach.

"What do you want from me?" Relieved, she walked forward and sat down across from him. He looked just as deadly in person as he did in his photo yet she sensed that he was no longer a threat to her.

"I have questions.."

"Like?"

"Yuri said that ICO has called the hit off of Nika."

"It's true. They're not interested in her anymore, just you."

He nodded and then asked the question that had been in his mind since ICO betrayed him, "Why did you call my hotel room that night?"

"What?" She heard him clearly but wanted to avoid answering his question.

"They would have killed you if they found out. You know that, yet you still warned me. Why?"

She brushed her blond hair away from her face, "How much time do you have?"

"Your husband should be home in an hour."

Nodding, she spoke to him, "All right then…As your handler I've had to monitor you ever since you were a child. The first time I watched you fight was when you were six. You won, naturally. But after, you bent down and helped your opponent get up. Now..I've seen plenty of children spar but you were the first to actually assist your opponent after beating him.

Your instructor immediately kicked you and placed you in solitary confinement. I asked him if you had done that before and he told me that you did," she felt her eyes becoming wet as she remembered how difficult it was for her to not punish the instructor when he hit Agent 47.

"What are you telling me?" He heard the impatience in his voice.

"That night, I visited you in your cell…"

He remembered a woman coming into his cell after his first fight, she had held him as he cried, "I thought it was a dream." In awe he stared at her.

"It was me..You were crying and I couldn't stand the sight because I had never seen it before. I told you that if you wanted more out of life then just ending others'..you had to survive your training. That you must not help your opponent ever again unless you wanted to die," she wept remembering how broken he had looked that night. "I should have taken you out of there.."

His mind was processing what she was telling him, "Why me?"

"You weren't like the other children, you had a soul. For some time, I believed that you had lost it along the way…that it was slowly ripped out of you."

His mind let her words sink in and they confirmed what he had believed growing up; he was different from all the other agents, "You still haven't answered my question."

"I wasn't finished," she was a little annoyed but understood his impatience.

"Continue."

She felt a deep breathe escape her as she wiped away her tears. It wasn't easy for her to admit that she had grown attached to him but she knew it was his right to know.

"When I found out about ICO's betrayal..I was reviled and enraged. They robbed you of your childhood, your choices. After years of superior work and loyalty, they were going to take what was yours..all you had left..Your life! I couldn't allow that to happen because a part of me still believes the young boy that I held all those years ago, was still in you."

His mind took in her words. She had saved his life and risked hers. He had always thought guardian angels were fictional creatures but it turned out his was right in front of him.

"There's something else.."

He looked at her wanting to know more, "What?"

"That night, after I left your cell…I went to read your restricted file. It had your birth certificate."

Absolutely stunned, he felt his mouth fall open, "You know who my parents are?"

"No, your parents' names and all identifying features were redacted and all copies destroyed. I couldn't find out who they were at all. But I do know your date of birth and where you were born," she kindly offered him.

"And?"

"April 7th, 1972, Chicago Illinois," she smiled. "That's how you were assigned numbers, April is the fourth month and your birthday is on the 7th."

A pleasant calm came to him; he was no longer a number but a person with a birthday and birthplace. He cherished the fact that it was only a few days after Nika's birthday.

She then told him with a soft expression, "You spared Nika's life. I was right about you; you never lost your soul." After a beat she asked, "How is she?"

He usually didn't trust people he just met yet she wasn't a complete stranger and had proven her loyalty to him, "She's doing well."

"Because of you I assume..I saw her photo and I know her life story. I understand why you're risking your life for her. It's quite admirable and romantic," she smiled at him.

Uncomfortable, he glanced down at the desk then at her, "Who is ICO's president?"

She expected him to change the subject, "Norman Gateson and no, I don't know where he is. I doubt you can find him and I don't know if you want to. He is a..very frightening man and he wants your head."

He wasn't surprised, "What has he asked of you?"

"That if you contact me again, I will have to send other agents to your location and its bordering countries," she revealed to him.

The honesty in her eyes made him feel secure, he had a new ally. He handed her a prepaid mobile phone, "It can't be traced back to me. I'll contact you." he stood up and headed for the door.

"For what?"

He couldn't answer her question. All he knew was that she was an important asset to him, "When I need your help."

"I'll have it on me at all times," she assured him.

"Goodbye Diana," he said to her.

"Goodbye Forty-seven and be careful," she said with a slight nod.

* * *

Needing to unwind, Agent 47 headed to the hotel's bar for his usual glass of scotch. The two ice cubes clicked against the glass when the bartender dropped them in. From the corner of his eye he noticed a young dark haired woman giving him a seductive stare; he hoped she would remain in her seat. His hopes were crushed when she approached him.

"You look lonely," she spoke with a French accent, "I'm Armelle. And you are?"

"I'm fine," he coldly replied.

She looked at his left ringer and saw the platinum ring, "Is your wife or girlfriend in the restroom?"

He looked at her, "My girlfriend isn't here but I prefer to be alone tonight."

"Really.." she then put her hand on his thigh and brought her lips to his ear, "Because my hotel room has a beautiful view of the city and she'll never know that you saw it."

His eyes glared at her; he disliked forward women and hated those who dared to touch him without invitation. The only exception was Nika. With a bit of force, he removed her hand from him and informed Armelle, "I would."

She winced and rubbed her wrist as she watched him pay for his drink and leave the bar.


	14. Chapter 14

"Daddy Trent brought some treats for his puppies!" Trent took two specially made dog cookies out of the small gift basket he held and gave them to Tiska and Lena.

"Hey Trent!" Nika stood up from the kitchen table and kissed him on the cheek, "How was your Christmas?"

"The usual, I went to Louisiana saw my family they're all great. My grandpapi asked me the same question he does every time he sees me," he sat across from her and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Which is?" she asked him.

He spoke in a southern accent, "Trent, why can't you marry a woman and just have ass sex with her?"

She broke into a fit of laughter, "You've got to be kidding!"

"I wish I were, Honey," he shook his head and put his napkin on lap. "Then my Mama asked me when I was going to find a nice man, move to Massachusetts and marry him. I love my family but sometimes just a little bit of them is enough."

"They sound wonderful," she tore off a piece of biscuit and popped it into her mouth and savored its buttery flavor. "I missed you."

Touched, he patted her hand, "I missed you too, Sweetie. How was your Christmas with that fine man of yours?"

A satisfied expression formed on her face, "It was good…very good," she purred.

He saw a noticeable change in her face and voice, "Oh I know that look, you got some!"

"No," her tone was flat.

"You didn't?"

She smiled, "I got A LOT!" She then giggled.

Trent chuckled, "Good for you!" They slapped hands in celebration. "How was it? How many times? I wanna know everything!"

"It was amazing! Three times, twice on Christmas night and the next morning during our shower," she happily told him.

Delighted, he replied, "Shower sex is the best!"

"It was. It had been soo long since I was intimate and it was just perfect."

He arched an eyebrow, "And how did he..measure up?"

Her grin was coy, "I didn't have a ruler on me! But he was.." she looked around to make sure no one else was around, "just right."

"I bet he was…" he nodded.

Her face softened, "I've been with other men but with Frank..It was the first time I had made love, you know?"

"I do. It's always different and better when it's with someone you love," his smile was dreamy.

She nodded, "He kissed me everywhere, held my hands, my face, massaged my back and he was very, very generous. It was so.." she became teary eyed. "So beautiful."

"Awww of course it was," Trent rubbed her forearm and took a bite out of his salad.

A proud look came across her face, "But don't misunderstand, he was an excellent lover the things he did..My body never experienced before."

"You lucky bitch," there was bitterness in his voice. Guilt came to him when he saw the confused stare on her face. "Sorry, it's been some time since I had some lovin'."

"How long?"

"Six months, that's when Seth and I brokeup. After I found him underneath his poolboy."

She felt for her friend and lovingly held his hand, "Oh Sweetie, you'll find someone."

"I know..it just sucks being single. I could go out to any club and bring any one of those pretty boys home with me but I'm just not into that anymore. I'm thirty-eight; I'm too old for it," he shook his head.

Her shoulders rose and then dropped, "Then we'll look elsewhere, this is California there are plenty of quality gay men here."

"You're right and we're a coastal state, that's where most gays live because of the beaches and another reason."

Curious, she asked, "Which is?"

"So we can make a quick escape into the ocean if an angry homophobic mob comes for us!" he joked.

They both laughed and enjoyed the rest of their lunch.

With Nika in the front passenger seat, Trent drove to the front gate.

"Good afternoon, Ramon. Karina and I are just heading out to do some shopping we can't start unless you open the gate," he told the security guard.

"Of course but first," Ramon leaned forward in his booth, "I-uh-I was wondering if you had any plans tonight? If not, I'd like to take you out to dinner..if that's ok with Ms. Petrova?"

Trent's mouth dropped and so did Nika's.

With wide eyes and raised eyebrows, Nika shook her head, "Not at all. Trent?"

He handed his business card to the handsome Latino man, "I'd love to. How about seven?"

"Perfect," his smile shined. "Brock will cover for me," he told Nika.

"Here's my card, it has all my numbers," Trent purposely brushed his fingers against Ramon's.

"I'll keep that in mind. You two have a good afternoon," he opened the front gate for them.

When they drove onto the road, Trent asked her, "Why didn't you tell me he was gay and single? I've been fantasizing about that hunk of dulzura since the first time I came here!"

She innocently told him, "I didn't know he was both and neither did you. But who cares! He asked you out, so YAY!"

"I know!" He bounced as he drove.

* * *

Like his last assignment, the target disgusted Agent 47. The client was Oscar Dennick and the target was his future ex-brother-in-law Thomas Perkins. Oscar's sister, Sarah, had taken their 9-year-old son Mason and 5-year-old daughter Nariah with her and was currently in hiding. Thomas had become physically abusive towards his wife and she feared it was only a matter time before he would treat the children the same way. He was also a powerful defense attorney with connections to the Chief of Police and so, he had successfully found Sarah twice before. They had a family court hearing at the end of next month but she knew he would win custody of the children. Fleeing was her only option.

Thomas's vile behavior confused and angered Agent 47. This man seemingly had the perfect life and yet he chose to become a monster by battering his wife and traumatizing their children in the process. There were so many people who strived to have Thomas's life while the man himself was ungrateful and selfish.

He then pressed the right arrow on his keyboard and looked at photos of Thomas's home. His wife and children had left so abruptly that their bedrooms were untouched. Agent 47 remembered the little girl in Spain with her toy stuffed dog. He imagined how sad Nariah and Mason probably were when their mother told them to leave their treasured belongings and the only home they ever knew.

His eyes narrowed when he read about Thomas's background. In his free time, when he wasn't getting criminals back on the street, he was bedding women who weren't his wife and doing drugs alongside the dealers he had freed. Oscar had requested to make the hit look like a home burglary gone awry but to also make sure that Thomas suffered.

Although he preferred a subtle approach to his assignments, Agent 47 was a professional and would obey the client's request. A part of him was looking forward to carrying out this assignment because of Thomas's vile behavior. He'd never admit it but he also liked helping out Declan, one of the few allies he had.

* * *

Diana made sure to tidy her office before heading to the top floor where Norman Gateson waited for her. The black pen landed in the silver pen cup by her computer and with that, her desk was spotless. She headed for the door then held her breath when she saw her boss open it.

"Good morning Diana," Norman smiled at her as he closed the door.

"Mr. Gateson, I was about to go to your office," she stepped back.

His handsome face shined, "I know but I thought I would visit the handlers and see how you were doing," he sat down in the chair in front of her desk and gestured to her to do the same.

"I see," she sat down, "I don't know what to tell you other than Agent 47 is still evading capture."

"As I expected," he said in an irritated tone, "which is why I've come up with an offer."

"An offer?"

"Yes.." he didn't want to admit to her his family's shame but had no other option.

"What is it?" She successfully hid her anticipation and fear.

"In history of this organization only one agent has been as successful as Agent 47 at eluding us. He cut ties with us when my father was President of ICO. Agent 18."

Her lips parted, this was first she ever heard of Agent 18, "How is that possible?"

His eyes briefly went to his lap, "It was 1973 well before the digital age. We didn't have the resources that we use today. To his credit, Agent 18 initially requested to be relieved of his position and my father, being the stubborn man that he was, denied him."

"Why haven't I heard of this before?"

"Because it was my father-my family's failure. Agent 18 took clients away from us much like Agent 47, for years he humiliated us. Then seemingly, he disappeared. Never to be heard from or seen of ever again," he then grimaced.

"He could be deceased?" she offered him.

"We have a sample of his DNA and we've traced every death matching his description, the corpses were tested. There's never been a match. Granted, there is a minute chance you could be right but until proven otherwise, he is still alive or we have yet to find his body."

Her thin eyebrows furrowed when she realized what he was proposing, "You want Agent 47 to find and bring him to you? In exchange for what?"

"You will tell him that it would be for his freedom. That when he delivers Agent 18's body to me, his life no longer be in danger and he will be released from his position with no hard feelings," his eyes became dark.

She hid her concern, "Which is false."

"Diana you're a brilliant woman, you know our policy. An agent will only be released from the Organization because of death due to either natural causes or when he is deemed a threat or incompetent, he is then eliminated.

Agent 47 is our best agent but even he can't take down two dozen of our agents including Agent 50," his grin was devious.

She held back her shock, "Agent 50..he overkills."

"He's perfect. So then, when Agent 47.." he was cut off.

"You want me to inform him of Agent 18 when he makes contact again?" Her voice was steady but her heart wasn't.

"Precisely," he nodded and stood up. "I'll have my assistant send you Agent 18's file. Killing two birds with one stone is an example that needs to be set so it will never have to be done ever again. Have a nice day Diana," he flashed a smile before leaving her office.

A heavy sigh left her mouth as she leaned back in her chair. She hoped that Agent 47 would call her soon; he needed to know Gateson's proposal and true intentions.

* * *

The hole in the sliding glass door gave Thomas Perkins pause. He bent down and examined the chards of glass on the kitchen floor. Instead of hearing the security alarm blaring the dark empty house was nearly silent, with the exception being the refrigerator's murmuring.

Any other man would have called the police but not Thomas. This was his home and he refused to be violated in it. He quickly went to his study and opened his lock box, it was empty. Suddenly, he heard movement from the floor above him. He immediately exited his study.

Despite the potential danger that faced him, Thomas couldn't help but to show his arrogance.

"Hey asshole, you better get out now or else you'll leave here in a body bag!" He yelled out as he walked up the stairs and entered the corridor.

Before he could open the first bedroom door, Agent 47 grabbed Thomas's arm and bent his wrist back. In agony, Thomas screamed and let go of his knife but managed to elbow Agent 47 in the stomach. A low groan came from him but he quickly recovered and gave Thomas a hard front kick to his spine.

Thomas landed on his stomach and cried out in excruciating pain when he tried to crawl away, "What the fuck do you want from me?"

Agent 47 grabbed him by the hair, "To do this," he then slammed his head twice against the wall and let go of his lifeless body.

As Thomas's corpse lay on the carpeted corridor, Agent 47 proceeded to stage the scene to make it look as if Thomas had tried to shoot the burglar in self defense. After emptying the gun's bullets into the wall using Thomas's hand, he placed it a few inches away from his body. Then he began to remove the most expensive objects from the home before taking certain items from the bedrooms. He took one last look at Thomas not feeling any remorse. Without breaking his stride, he turned on the loud alarm and left the house.

* * *

When the pleasant aroma of Nika's berry body lotion filled her nose, she released a sigh of delight and pulled her comforter over her. Although she was happy that Trent's date with Ramon went well, seeing them together made her long for Agent 47 even more than she already did. Her eyes closed and when she slept she dreamed of the first night they made love.

The moment Agent 47 climbed into bed, he turned onto his side and gazed at the empty space next to him. He closed his eyes and remembered the way Nika's body felt against his, so warm and soft. Her sweet scent had invigorated him. He opened his eyes and brushed his hand on the empty space yearning for her.


	15. Chapter 15

Her hand reassuringly held Madison's. It was her first day of school and Nika could see how nervous she was.

"You're going to be fine, Madison." she told her and smiled.

"I hope so.." she bobbed her head. "Mrs. Clipton said that I'm caught up with my classes."

She searched her face, "Are you afraid the students won't like you?"

The thirteen-year-old peered down at her lap, "What if one of them recognizes me?"

"They won't, Napa Valley is like another country compared to where you used to live. And don't forget, at the end of the month Mai will move in with us and she'll go to school with you."

She beamed, "I know, I can't wait."

"Me too. So, don't worry about today, you will be fine and they will like you," Nika said with greaty certainty.

Madison grinned, "Thanks."

"Do you want me to walk with you?"

"No," she put on her back pack and fixed the collar of her white buttoned shirt, "I'll be ok. I'll see you at 2:30. Bye Mom," she hugged her.

Nika felt her eyes welling up but held back the tears, "Bye Madison, have a wonderful day!" She briefly stroked her face and watched her walk to the entrance of the private school.

Many emotions were running through Nika, but it was maternal pride that unleashed her captive tears. For the past couple of weeks, she had watched Madison work for hours with her tutor and she succeeded in every subject that faced her. Even though she was thrilled for Madison, a small part of her was also envious. She was living a normal teenage girl's life, a life that Nika had been robbed of but she refused to be bitter and dwell on it. She was excited for her daughter because she had given her a second chance at what she never had.

* * *

A gentle yet cool breeze caused Nika to shiver once she stepped out of the car. She buttoned her white Hermes trench coat and stood next to the other parents on the sidewalk in front of the school's entrance. A young blond haired woman approached her.

"Hi, I'm Sandra Whedon, I love your coat. It's Hermes right?" She asked Nika while offering her hand.

"Thank you, and it is. I'm Karina Petrova," she smiled and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm waiting here for my daughter Stella. She's in kindergarten," she happily told her.

"I'm waiting for my daughter too, it's her first day. Her name is Madison," Nika proudly shared.

"That's wonderful, what grade is she in?"

"She's a freshman."

"A high schooler..God, it's come up fast for my Stella. It feels like she learned to talk and walk just yesterday," she lightly chuckled.

The bell rang interrupting their conversation.

"There she is!" Sandra pointed to a little girl who looked liked her.

"Moommmy!" Little Stella ran into her mother's arms and kissed her.

In silent admiration, Nika watched the mother and daughter affectionately greet each other. As she observed them, she realized how wonderful it must have felt for Sandra to watch the child that she given birth to and raised, experiencing many firsts in her life. She realized that she wouldn't have the same exact pleasure with Madison and Mai. Becoming aware of this fact didn't prevent her from longing for it in the near future especially now that things had changed between her and Agent 47.

"Stella, this is Mrs..Ms.?"

"Ms. Petrova," she corrected her. "Hello Stella, it is very nice to meet you. You're a very cute girl and I like your Dora the Explorer backpack," she kindly said.

"Thank you! You're pretty..like my dolls," Stella politely replied.

"Thank you."

"We have to go now. She has gymnastics," Sandra told her. "It was a pleasure meeting you. I'll see you here tomorrow. Have a good afternoon!" She carried Stella to their car.

"You too!" Nika called out and then turned around when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Mom!" Madison put her arms around Nika.

"Madison, how was your day?" she asked as she withdrew from her.

She smiled and began walking, "It was good, I made a new friend. I think you'll like him."

Excited, she asked, "Really? What's his name?"

"Henry, he's really funny, nice, and intelligent. He's gay too!"

Nika stopped walking and began to cry, "Oh my God, you really are my daughter!" she hugged her again.

Madison giggled as she rubbed her mother's back, "I'm happy I made you proud."

* * *

Steam rose from the two mugs filled with hot cocoa. Sarah Perkins lifted the mugs and placed them at Mason's and Nariah's usual seats at the kitchen table. Through the bay window, she watched her children play in the snow with quiet joy.

Ever since husband Thomas's murder a burden had been lifted off of her. She no longer had to worry about him finding them once again and the family court hearing where she would have certainly lost custody of her children. Her new found freedom and the inheritance she was set to receive from Thomas's estate, quashed all her doubts and worries.

The sound of the doorbell pulled away her from the kitchen.

"Sarah Perkins?" The delivery man asked her.

"That's me," she was delighted to use her real name and not an alias.

"This is for you and sign here."

"Ok," she signed the electronic clipboard and took the package. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Perkins. Have a nice day," he tipped his hat and returned to his delivery truck.

"Mommy what is it?" Nariah asked as she and Mason ran up to her.

"I don't know sweetie," Sarah didn't see a return address on the package. "Let's get inside and find out; I made hot cocoa."

"YAY!" Nariah ran to the house.

"With extra marshmallows?" Mason asked her.

"Of course."

"Awesome!" He followed his little sister.

Once she discarded the clear packing tape in the kitchen's trash bin, Sarah opened the package. Her mouth dropped open when she saw its contents.

"What is it Mom?" Mason asked from the table before taking a sip from his mug.

She held a ring and necklace, "It's my mother's necklace and my grandmother's ring..I left it at the house," she smiled and put on the jewelry.

"Is there anything for me?" He asked then joined her at the counter, "My Derek Jeter bat! My baseball cards, my Xbox and my games!"

Little Nariah ran to her mother and older brother then looked inside the package and happily yelled; "It's Mr. Squiggles!" she picked up the toy stuffed pig.

Through his sniper rifle's scope, Agent 47 watched the Perkins celebrate and allowed a smile spread across his face. It slowly faded as continued to see the beautiful love they had for each other. He was envious of what they had. The current state of his life wouldn't provide him such an opportunity to give and receive the unconditional love and bond shared between parents and their children. Before Nika, whenever he saw families like the Perkins, he wondered it would be like to live their life. Now, he wanted to experience it for himself.

* * *

Diana excused herself from her husband's embrace and left him in the living room. She answered the call once she closed her office door.

"Hello," she answered.

"Diana, how have you been?" Agent 47 asked her.

"I'm well..I have something very important to tell you about Gateson."

She piqued his interest, "What?"

"You're not the first agent to leave, the other is Agent 18."

His eyebrows furrowed, "I've never heard of him."

"Of course not, he is a blemish on the Organization and the Gateson family. He severed ties with the Organization after requesting to be relieved of his position in 1973, they refused and he disappeared soon after. No one knows of his whereabouts," she shook her head.

He couldn't believe another agent had been successful at evading the Organization, "Gateson wants me to find him?"

"Yes, he does.."

"For what?"

She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "For your freedom but it's just a ploy. At the rendezvous location where you will bring Agent 18's body to Gateson in person, you will be ambushed by at least a dozen of our best agents."

The concern in her voice worried him but he didn't show it, "What if I kill them all?"

"It doesn't matter, Gateson wants you dead. He is far from being an honorable man, he will not just let you walk away alive."

"Will you select the agents?"

"Yes, but not until you capture Agent 18. Gateson and I will formulate a plan but it will be on very short notice…I don't think you should do this."

He knew that she had reason to worry, "I have to, Diana."

"Why? For Nika? Look..I know what you two have isn't ideal or even normal but you should keep it that way for the sake of your life," she told him.

"I am the best that the Organization had. With the right plan I can do this. But I'll need your help." he asked her.

"This is madness, Forty-seven! Even if we did come up a plan it doesn't guarantee that you will survive. You are an exceptional assassin but you're also a man, a mortal." she told him and felt her voice quiver.

"This is my decision and it's final," he stubbornly told his former handler and ally.

She exhaled, "All right then. Give me your new e-mail address so that I can send you Agent 18's file," she then listened to him and wrote down his temporary e-mail address.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome and Forty-seven.."

"Yes?"

"Be safe."

"I will," he hung up the mobile phone and leaned back in his chair. Diana had a valid concern and he knew it. However, he was also tired of being away from Nika and from having a normal fulfilling life.

Diana had revealed that Gateson would be at the rendezvous location in person, within his grasp. Agent 47 knew how to persuade a person when he or she was in his striking distance. It was dangerous but he felt like the risk was worth the reward.

* * *

It had been only two weeks since Agent 47 sent Declan Agent 18's file. So far, he had failed to locate Agent 18. Unfortunately, he had to inform Agent 47 of this and he hated it. He prided himself on being one of the world's best hackers and never failed when a task was presented in front of him. Also, he had considered Agent 47 to be a friend of his and he didn't want to disappoint him.

"Declan," Agent 47 said when he answered.

"Hey.." he sat down on his couch, "Um..I'm-I haven't found him yet."

Agent 47 sighed, "It's early. You eventually found Diana."

"Because you actually gave me more to go on! All I have here is an age and a physical description that is over thirty-year-old. He could have gotten plastic surgery or he's dead. I mean..I can't even say that he 'fell off the grid' because it didn't even exist when he quit," he told him.

"Why are you giving me these excuses? You're the best at what you do," he was clearly annoyed at Declan's tone.

"Being the best doesn't mean perfect!" he shot back; it was the first time he had ever done so in all the years he had known Agent 47.

"Then try harder!" he snapped at him and heard a hint of desperation in his voice.

Declan didn't take too kindly to be yelled at, "I am working my ass off, ok? You're asking me to find one man who could be dead or alive on a planet with billions and billions of people on it! Why the hell do you want to find this guy so badly?"

He paused and decided to tell Declan his reason but not directly, "How do you feel about Lisa?"

His head pull back, "What does she have to do with this?"

"Just answer the question."

He pushed his confusion aside, "I love her. She loves me for who I am but makes me want to be a better man..I'd do anything for her." Once he finished speaking, the silence that came from the other end of line made him realize what Agent 47 was implying. The annoyance and anger in him dissipated.

"Declan?"

"That's why you've changed, you're in love with a…"

"A woman," he told him.

He grinned, "Obviously. That's great! She must be some woman to crack through your shell."

Agent 47 didn't know how to respond to his compliment of Nika, "You understand now?"

"Absolutely..but I can't promise you anything. This guy..he's been damn good at successfully at hiding out all these years and that's assuming he's alive. What I'm saying is, this is will take some time and even then I may not able to find him but I'll give everything I got," he assured him.

"Thank you," he sincerely stated.

"Ok, I gotta go take Boomer on his walk now. Bye."

"Goodbye, Declan."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: This chapter is rated M for Mature for explicit and graphic content. Thanks so much for your reviews and support. I like knowing that you guys are around but I simply love seeing reviews from you guys too. :) **

* * *

Being the proud mother that she was, Nika couldn't remove the smile from her face as she and Madison walked through the department store. Madison noticed the elated expression on her mother's face.

"What?" she asked Nika.

"I'm just so happy! We're shopping for a dress for your first school dance. It's a mother and daughter moment..it's lovely!" Nika put an arm around her.

She grinned, "It is. I-uh-I hope Derek likes my dress..I mean, when I find the right one."

"He will, you are a very beautiful girl. But what matters is what you think of the dress, ok?"

"Ok," she nodded, "This is a date, right?"

"Yes, why are you unsure?"

"I've..I've never been a real one before. At least not with someone my own age and not for money," she lowered her head remembering her days as a prostitute.

She felt for her daughter and lifted her chin with her index finger, "This is different, and you are different. A date at your age is suppose to be fun! Just talk about school, music, TV, books, movies and anything else you want," her voice became firm. "But no kissing and definitely no touching, it's a first date. He is not your boyfriend yet. You are too young for one, understand?"

Her mother's dark gaze scared her, "Yes, perfectly," she was still curious, "but when can I have a boyfriend?"

Nika took a moment to decide what age was appropriate, "Fifteen BUT only if you keep your grades up and do your chores."

"All right…how about kissing and touching?"

With a deep exhale, she answered, "Kissing is fine but touching and sex..those can wait. You want to go to college, right?"

She cracked a smile, "Yeah, I wanna be a doctor."

"Well getting pregnant before you are ready to will make it very hard for you to reach that dream. So even though it is your decision, I think you should wait a while before making love. It should be with a good guy who loves you," Nika told her.

"I know," she nodded, "but how long should I wait?"

"It's up to you but you have to understand, teenage boys even the nice ones..they are horny bastards."

Madison laughed and added, "Sorry but it was funny."

"It is," Nika giggled before regaining her composure. "Seriously, if he is pressuring you by saying that if you really loved him you'd do it or telling you how he wants to spend the rest of his life with you..run from him. He is only after your body and is trying anything to get to it. If he is in love with you, he will wait," she told her. "And waiting? Kissing is ok in the first month but touching and everything else..wait three months."

"Why?" she picked a dress off a rack looked at it then placed it back.

"If he stays around for that long he is honorable and in those three months he will fall in love with your heart and mind. Your body is only a part of you. You're a beautiful gift and should be treated that way," she stroked her face.

She touched Nika's face, "Thanks. What if I feel like I'm ready to..you know?"

Nika dreaded that question but knew it had to be dealt with, "Then you talk to me first. If you really believe that you are, I will help you get birth control and he will have to a wear condom. If he refuses, don't do it."

"How will I know when it's the right time?"

The first time she and Agent 47 made love came into her mind "Making love is supposed to make you and your lover closer, emotionally and physically. There should already be a strong bond between you both because then making love will be beautiful and it'll feel amazing," she smiled.

Madison knew she was thinking of Frank (Agent 47), "And that's why it's called 'making love'?"

"Yes. But if you've been fighting, or you feel like you have to do it to make him stay with you or you feel sad about yourself. Or you think you will feel complete as a person..it's wrong," Nika shook her head.

"That makes a lot of sense. Don't worry though," she held her hand, "I won't be doing that... again, for a long time. I want..I want what you and Frank have."

"Really?" She asked and cocked her head.

"Yes, you two are so close and I see the way you look at each other, it's sweet and special," her smile was small but dulcet.

Blissful warmth filled her; she liked knowing what her loved ones thought of her and Agent 47. She gently squeezed her hand, "Thank you and you should want that for yourself," a pink gown caught her eye. "How about this?"

Her blue eyes became wide with wonderment, "I love it! I'm gonna try it on!" she held it against her slim figure before heading for the dressing room.

With a pleased smile, Nika followed her daughter, "Wait for me!"

The doorbell brought Edward Russell to the front entrance of his home. He recognized the man in the peephole.

"Greg, welcome to my abode," Edward offered his hand to Agent 47.

He shook the 45-year-old's hand and concealed his reluctance, "Thank you and the pleasure's mine."

"It's always nice to meet like-minded people. So, follow me to my office. That's where I keep my merchandise," he smiled and led the way.

"I look forward to seeing your inventory," he replied.

Once they entered his office, Edward opened the video and photo folders on his computer, "You prefer little boys, right?"

He held his composure and answered, "Yes."

"Well you're in luck my friend," he opened the folders containing pornographic videos and photos of young boys. Smiling he asked, "Perfect, right?"

The instant his eyes went to the computer's monitor he suppressed the urge to vomit and kill Edward right then and there, "Yes."

"Payment?"

Agent 47 placed the briefcase on the desk and opened it showing the pedophile the stacks of one hundred dollar bills.

"Just perfect," he hungrily eyed the money. "Hand me the flash drive and it'll all be yours. Would you like to see my other collection?" He connected the drive to his computer.

He wasn't aware of what Edward was talking about but went along with it, "Of course."

He eagerly went over to the large bookcase and flipped the light switch four times. The faux bookshelf pulled to their left and what it revealed floored Agent 47.

A windowless bedroom with three sleeping young boys was the bookshelf's hideous secret. The oldest child couldn't have been older than eight while the youngest was at least five. Edward proudly walked into the room and knelt down next to the youngest child.

"This is Joey; I got him yesterday at the playground. His mother was too busy blabbing on her cell to notice. Isn't he beautiful? He's certainly delicious, I know," Edward brushed Joey's short black curly hair and licked his chubby face.

"Yes," even though his face was blank he was seething with rage and disgust. The client had been unaware of Edward's penchant for collecting actual young boys and so, it wasn't mentioned in the file that he had sent Agent 47. He looked forward to making the pedophile pay.

"Is the drive finished saving?" He stood up and returned to the office.

"No," he looked at his mouth and said, "I'm sorry but you have a very large piece of food in your teeth. And I need to use your bathroom."

"How embarrassing, I just had breakfast and don't be sorry. You can use my bathroom first," he headed out of the office

"No, you should. I insist," he followed him. He slowly reached into his pocket and took out his fiber wire.

He opened the door to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, "What? There isn't anything in my teeth."

"I lied," he immediately wrapped the wire around Edward's neck and fought the urge to kill him. The client wanted the pedophile's death to be slow, excruciating and humiliating. Agent 47 was going to oblige despite his personal feelings.

When Edward stopped struggling and passed out, Agent 47 brought his body to the bedroom. After retrieving rope from his briefcase, he tied his hands and feet to the bed posts. Using his combat knife, he stripped Edward, fully exposing him for the degenerate that he was. To wake him, he placed a smelling salt underneath his nose. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Agent 47 stabbed both his lungs rendering him speechless.

Agent 47 looked straight into his eyes, "Joey is the last child that you will ever hurt," he nearly growled before slowly cutting off his genitals. His lips drew into a satisfied smirk at pain he was inflicting on the pervert. From his pocket he removed a small bottle of acid and poured it onto his victim's crotch.

The pedophile could only manage to cry and barely wheeze in agony. His killer walked away and locked the bedroom door behind him. He felt his lungs collapsing and his need for air grew urgent. Between his legs, his open wounds burned. As the life slowly drained out of him, Edward wondered who his killer really was.

He returned to the office and repeatedly flipped the light switch next to the bookshelf. Joey sat up in his bed when the bookshelf pulled to the side.

"Who are you?" Joey asked him.

His voice was soft, "Come here, I won't hurt you," he kneeled down and held out his gloved hand.

Little Joey walked forward and took his hand,"Where is the bad man?"

Tears teased his eyes when he looked at the child's sad face, "I made him go away. He won't hurt you anymore."

He slowly nodded, "I miss my Mommy and Daddy."

Agent 47 picked up the cordless phone from the desk, "Tell the operator about the bad man. Then you will see your Mommy and Daddy again," he dialed 911, "I have to go now."

"Bye," he waved to him.

"Goodbye Joey," he held up his hand before he finally exited the house.

When he saw the coroner's truck join the police cars in front of Edward's house, Agent 47 watched with pride. Then he removed his wig and prosthetic nose before driving away.

* * *

After thanking Carl for opening the car door for her, Madison stood next to her mother and said, "I only needed one dress but thanks for buying the others."

"Madison, you're a girl, you can never have too many dresses," Nika answered wearing a grin.

Elaine came out of the house and helped Madison with her shopping bags, "Hello ladies, how was shopping?"

"It was so fun! I can't wait for the dance tonight," Madison said as she headed towards Elaine.

Nika was about to answer but then her eyes went to the Audi parked in front of the garage, she only knew one person who drove one. She felt a flutter of anticipation in her chest.

Smiling, Elaine said to her, "He's in the backyard with Tiska and Lena."

Without hesitation Nika happily kicked off her heels and ran to the backyard. It's had been six weeks since she had seen or heard anything from Agent 47, it felt like an eternity.

The red balls soared in the air with the two Labradors in eager pursuit. Agent 47's sharp senses alerted him and he turned around then grinned. His beautiful lover was charging towards him. He captured the lovely image in his mind and heart. Never in his life had he ever thought his presence could make one person so ecstatic.

He effortlessly caught Nika when she jumped into his arms and covered his waist with her long legs.

"Nika," he managed to say but was caught off by her kiss. He gladly reciprocated and held her close.

She linked her arms around his neck and ceased their kiss to speak to him, "Welcome back."

Before he could reply, Mai appeared at her bedroom's balcony beaming with joy, "Oh my God Frank, I love this camcorder! Thank you!" she jumped and held up a silver mini camcorder.

Madison appeared next to her wearing a black silk kimono, "This kimono is soo beautiful! Thanks Frank, I just adore it!"

The cheerful looks on their faces pleased him, "You're welcome girls."

Mai took Madison's hand, "Come on Madison, I can record you wearing your new dresses! It'll be like a fashion show!"

"OK!" Madison let her little sister lead the way back into the house.

"You didn't have to buy them presents, but thanks," Nika graciously pecked his mouth.

He stroked her cheek, "I was in Tokyo. I thought of them."

A soft smile touched her mouth once she heard how her hitman had thought of the happiness of her daughters. Her lips hungrily met his.

He spoke in between kisses, "Nika.."

"What?"

"Bedroom..Now," he sounded desperate.

His need for her filled Nika with delightful desire and she smiled at him, "Take the elevator, it's faster."

He set her down on the ground and held onto her hand as she brought him into the house. Once the elevator doors closed, she pushed him against the wall while her lips crushed his mouth. Her eager hands pulled his white dress shirt from his black slacks.

"Not here," he told her after reluctantly stopping their kiss.

Her left hand gently gripped his neck while the other loosened his red tie, "I know, I just want to save us some time. I missed you. Did you miss me?"

The same lethal hands that had taken hundreds of lives lovingly held her face, "Yes," he decided not to hold back and spoke again, "very much."

Seeing the longing in his dark stare made her feel cherished and honored. She showed her gratitude by planting a small kiss on his thumb.

His lover's soft lips almost distracted him from the elevator's alert beep.

With unbridled passion in her eyes and voice she told him, "I want you to show me how much you missed me."

"I intend to," he said with subtle confidence which only heightened her arousal. He scooped her lithe body off the floor and quickly paced down the hallway.

After frantically removing each other clothes, they continued to kiss as she rested her back against the bed's many pillows. His lips traveled to the special area on her neck.

"Oooh," she exhaled and placed her hands on his firm oblique muscles, "Right there…"

His left hand slowly made its way past her breast down her tight stomach before settling on its intended destination.

Once she felt his long strong fingers caressing and penetrating her, she released an animalistic moan and moved her hips against him.

Pleasing her gave him a new sense of pride that he couldn't derive from his work or anything else in his life, he loved it. He then moved his lips to her perfect breasts as his right hand removed one of hers from his torso and held it against the pillows. His fingers interlaced with hers and her nails pressed into the back of his hand.

"Whaa..What about you?" She groaned feeling a tremor of ecstasy traveling through her veins. "I'm about to.."

"Ssshh..I want you to…" he told her then continued kissing her breasts.

The selflessness in his words and actions brought her over the brink into total bliss.

His mouth returned to her lips while his hands cupped her face.

She gingerly pulled her mouth from him and leaned her forehead against his, "Make love to me."

Before he could respond, her legs wrapped around his body, her hands took a hold of his back and with all her strength she pulled him into her. A sharp sigh escaped his mouth when he felt their bodies meld together.

Her emerald gaze locked with his and she savored the sight of pure pleasure on his face. His fingers began combining through her chestnut tresses as he passionately kissed her. To her surprise, she climaxed first allowing her body to revel the sensations passing through her. Moments later, she watched her hitman do the same.

All his senses relished the sweet release that overcame him. As he tried to catch his breath he lay next to her.

She playfully rolled on top of him and placed her chin on his chest, "I see that you've done some more reading," she slowly chuckled.

He smirked and retorted, "I've barely shown you what I've learned."

The temptation to find out pulled at her but she knew that it would have to wait, "I'd like to see but I have to get dressed. Trent, Anna and Bryce are coming over," she got off of him.

He watched her flawless figure move around the room, "You have plans?"

"Yes, Madison's school has a Valentine's Day dance tonight. We're all going to get her ready," she slipped on her lace panties and opened her drawer, "I'm chaperoning. By the way, you ripped my favorite bra..not that I mind," she flashed him a smile and put on a lavender bra. Then picked up the pale purple sundress off the floor and stepped into it.

"Chaperoning?"

"Yes, I'm supposed to stop the students from doing what we just did except on a dance floor in the school's gymnasium," she winked at him before returning to the bed and turned her back to him. "Help me?"

He hooked her bra. His fingertips grazed against her shoulders and then he zipped up her dress.

A chill traveled up her spine, she didn't think him dressing her would also be a turn on. She faced him, "Would you like to come with me? You can stop all the boys just doing your scary stare but that's all you can do," she warned him.

He didn't give it a second thought, "I'll go," he sat towards her and held her waist.

As she embraced his neck, she looked at his face then slowly kissed his moles. She was overjoyed to have him with her and wanted to soak in every moment.

His eyes closed and he inhaled, taking in the feel of her lips.

The doorbell rang.

"That's them. I'll be in Madison's room," she tenderly kissed his mouth then walked out.


	17. Chapter 17

Trent, Bryce and Anna noticed the satisfied smile on Nika's face the moment she entered the kitchen.

"Hello everyone, what a beautiful day this is!" Nika greeted her friends in an easy tone of voice.

"Oh I know that look," Trent said with a smirk and nodded, "You just got some! Good for you, girl!"

Anna agreed, "She was definitely sweatin' up the sheets before we got here."

Bryce arched an eyebrow, "By yourself or with someone else?"

With obvious annoyance Nika answered, "With Frank! He's in the bedroom."

"That man of yours has great timing! Valentine's day is just days away," Trent stated and continued, "And we both got ourselves some Grade A men to spend it with."

"Hell yes!" Nika proudly concurred. "But we can talk more about that later because right now we have to get Madison ready for the dance."

Trent held up a medium sized shopping bag, "I brought the accessories!"

Anna picked up her black bag of hairstyling products, "Here's my tool box."

"And mine!" Bryce showed off his makeup kit.

"Great, let's do this," she gestured to her friends to follow her upstairs.

* * *

From outside Madison's bedroom door, Agent 47 could hear Nika, her friends and Mai raving about Madison's appearance. With a loosely closed fist he tapped on the door.

"Who is it?" Nika asked.

"It's me," Agent 47 replied.

"Perfect! We need a straight man's opinion!" Trent said, "Come on in!"

He opened the door to find five smiling faces staring at him, "Hello Everyone," he said to them.

In unison, Trent, Anna and Bryce replied, "Hi Frank!"

His beloved stood up from the bed and planted a quick kiss on his mouth, "Frank, we want to know what you think of Madison's look."

"Ok," he gave her a slight nod of his head.

"Come on out Madison," Nika said.

Madison emerged from the bathroom wearing a red velvet knee length dress with a pink ribbon tied underneath the bust line and capped sleeves. Her red hair was held up in a French twist. A silver necklace hung above the dress's scoop neckline and the pink diamond earrings she wore shimmered.

"So?" The teenager nervously asked Agent 47.

He told her the truth, "You look lovely."

She beamed and immediately hugged him, "Thank you!"

Nika held back her tears when she saw her hitman slowly embrace Madison and kiss the top of her head.

"Awww!" Everyone else in the room said.

Feeling a bit embarrassed at their reaction, he kept his eyes on Madison.

Madison withdrew from him, "Oh no, I forgot my ring!" she quickly let go of him.

When she disappeared into the bathroom, Nika put her hands on his chest and softly kissed him, "That was perfect. Now, go downstairs because her date Derek is going to be here and I need you to scare the shit out of him so he won't try to get all grabby with her tonight."

He was a bit confused, "What do you want me to do?"

"Be menacing without actually touching and straight out threatening him but make sure he will get the point. OK?"

An idea popped into his head, "I can do that."

"Good now go…." She realized how pushy she sounded, "Please?"

He appreciated how much she changed, "I'm on it," he pecked her mouth and absently grazed the dragon tattoo on her heart with his fingers.

When he left the room Bryce said, "Is it just me or did he just get to second base with Karina?"

With a roll of her eyes and a small laugh, Nika grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it at Bryce's face.

* * *

Almost immediately, Agent 47 opened the door as the doorbell finished ringing. His dark eyes examined the fourteen-year-old boy standing in front of him. From where he stood, he determined that Derek was 5'8 and between 150 to 160 pounds. His spiked up dirty blond hair added one inch of height to him.

Derek Landis adjusted his dark frame glasses and stared up at the tall bald man in front of him and meekly offered his hand, "Hi, I'm Derek. I'm Madison's date."

"I'm Frank," he firmly shook his hand and saw a trace of pain come across Derek's pale complexion. "Come in."

"Thank you," he entered the home and tried ignored the soreness in his right hand, "Are you Madison's father?"

He paused then said, "No, I'm her mother's boyfriend. Please sit," he gestured to the couch with his hand.

Derek sat on the couch, "Oh ok. Well, it's nice to meet you Mr.."

"Holt. Would you like something to drink?" He asked as he went into the kitchen and picked up an apple from the bowl of fruit on table then returned to the living room.

"No thanks. Are you chaperoning with Ms. Petrova tonight?"

"I am. You go to school with Madison?"

"Yes, we're in a lot of the same honors classes.." Derek became unnerved at what Agent 47 did next.

With the apple in his left hand, he sat on the couch across from him and removed the gleaming combat knife from his pocket. Keeping his eyes on Derek, he rotated the apple in his left hand and cut it with the deadly weapon.

"Uh-um..I like Madison we uh..we really get along and she's a nice girl."

"She's a very nice girl," he corrected him and grinned as he continued to cut the apple while still maintaining eye contact.

"I agree!" He desperately stated.

"She's a young woman and like all women she should be treated with respect," his voice had an eerie edge to it. His eyes glared at the teenage boy.

"No arguments here!" he held up his hands and nervously laughed almost dropping the single rose that he brought.

His gaze softened, "Good. Apple?" He offered him a slice that rested on the knife's blade.

He shook his head, "I'm-I'm fine but thanks."

"An orange?" He then threw the combat knife at the bowl of fruit on the kitchen table and proudly watched it penetrate the orange. Juice squirted onto the table.

Horrified, Derek imagined the knife entering his chest and gulped, "N-No thanks."

"Ok then," he popped an apple slice into his mouth and watched Derek.

"I'm ready!" Madison yelled from the stairs before descending down them with Nika behind her.

Derek and Agent 47 stood up.

In awe, Derek adjusted his glasses and smiled, "Madison you look so pretty!"

Her smile became large, "Thank you Derek. You look nice tonight, I love your hair," she told him as accepted his rose and smelled it. Her fingers touched his gelled hair.

With maternal pride, Nika happily held up her digital camera, "Ok you two, smile!"

Afraid of what might be done to him by Agent 47, Derek simply leaned against Madison and smiled.

After the flash she told them, "We'll leave after I get dressed. I promise I won't take long, ok?"

"OK!" Madison and Derek said in unison.

* * *

"My cuff links are upstairs," Agent 47 claimed as he followed Nika.

The moment she opened her bedroom door, Nika was breathless. A pink satin strapless Dolce & Gabbana knee length dress hung on the mirror near her closet.

Her heart filled with happiness as she turned and graciously kissed her hitman then said, "It's gorgeous! I love it."

It pleased him to see how overjoyed she was, he embraced her, "You're welcome."

"Undress me," she turned her back to him and spoke as he undressed her, "You know..most men avoid buying their women clothes because they're afraid of getting the wrong size."

He slipped the sundress off of her, "I memorized everything about your body," he slowly eyed her figure.

It took all her strength to not pounce him like a tigress in heat. She exhaled as if to quell her urges then removed the dress from the hanger and stepped into it, "Help me?"

His fingertips dragged against her back as he zipped up the dress.

A sharp gasp came from her. She faced him, "It fits perfectly.."

The dress fit her body's every curve just like he imagined when he first saw it in the store; he touched his forehead with hers, "You're welcome," he pecked her mouth.

"Why didn't you have Karissa send it to me instead?"

Seconds passed then he replied, "I wanted to see your face."

Her lips formed into a smile, "I missed yours too," she stroked his face, "Come on, we don't want to be late."

They held hands and headed downstairs.

* * *

Derek made sure that Agent 47 was across the dance floor, "What is Frank's job?"

"He's a private security contractor. He basically protects people for money. He knows how to fight and use all kinds of weapons," Madison casually told him.

"That explains it," Derek nodded.

"Hands," Agent 47 said as he glared at a male student whose hands were about to grab his date's backside.

The teenage boy quickly apologized and placed his hands on his date's waist.

He then approached another couple whose bodies were pressed together, "Too close," he told them and watched the boy take one step back.

Principal Joan Colbert stood next to Nika and said, "Your boyfriend is pretty darn good at catching the boys with grabby hands and magnetic hips."

Nika was proud of her lover, "He is very efficient at everything he does."

"I can see that," Joan grinned, "You two are welcome to come back and chaperone at all of our future dances."

"Aw, thank you," she graciously answered.

"I'll see you later, I have to return a call," Joan said before walking away and taking out her mobile phone.

When he returned to Nika's side, she spoke to him, "The principal is very impressed with you. She wants us to come back."

"I wouldn't mind," he tipped his head.

Hearing that he wanted to be involved in Madison's life brought a bold smile to her beautiful face. For once she followed her hitman's lead and showed her gratitude by holding his hand instead of speaking.

When a pop ballad began blaring from the speakers, Agent 47 noticed Nika barely swaying her body. With her hand still in his, he led her to the dance floor and gripped her waist.

In response, she pressed her body against him and circled his neck with her arms, "Thank you," she told him.

His fingers slowly stroked her back and he simply grinned.

After a moment she said, "I never knew this is what a normal teenager's life it supposed to be like..not until I saw _Sixteen Candles,_" she scoffed. "You?"

He pondered her question, "I saw a tv show after my first assignment."

Knowing that they had something else in common made her feel closer to him, "Better late than never," her smile was small and a little sad.

They continued to move to music with their bodies and souls in sync. Both of them held onto each other as if the moment were their last. As the song drew to a close, she looked into his eyes and stood on her toes. His lips tenderly tasted hers.

"HEY! Why can't we makeout but they can?" A teenage boy's voice yelled from the crowd.

Principal Colbert held back her smile and folded her arms, "He does have a point," she said to Nika.

Embarrassed, she attempted to hide her giggling by pressing her face in his shoulder. Her shaking shoulders betrayed her.

He held up an apologetic hand, avoided eye contract with Principal Colbert and said, "We're sorry," then guided them off the dance floor.

"You need to learn how to control yourself," she mock scolded him and giggled when he gave her a brief glare.

From a few feet away, Madison and Derek watched them.

"They look really happy together," Derek commented as he held her waist.

"They do.." Madson agreed.

"Do you think they'll get married?"

The feel of Agent 47's kiss on her head came to mind and she grinned, "Yes.."

* * *

Agent 47 stood by the bed and waited until she entered the bedroom.

As she rubbed her arms and hands with lotion she looked at him, "What?"

"What side do you want?"

She found his thoughtfulness to be endearing, "The left, unless you want it."

"No, I'm fine," he lifted the comforter and slid underneath it.

"By the way, I almost to forgot to ask..How long are you staying?"

"Four nights."

With a nod, she joined him in the bed. She asked the question that lingered in the minds of wives and girlfriends whose boyfriends and husbands traveled because of their careers.

"Do women hit on you?'

He was honest with her, "Yes."

"When was the last?"

"A few weeks ago."

She already knew the answer to her question but still wanted to know, "What did you do?"

A slight smirk touched his mouth, "I bruised her wrist when she tried to touch me."

Her full lips formed into a perfect smile then softly seized his mouth, "Good night."

From her kiss, he knew that she only wanted to sleep and he was fine with it. All he wanted was to spend time with her. "Night," he brushed her face with his fingertips.

When she turned away from him, he curled himself around her and snaked his arm over her waist. She took his hand and entwined their fingers and wished they could stay that way forever.

He nuzzled his face into her neck breathing in her sweet scent and taking in the warmth of her body until he went to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: This chapter is rated Mature for explicit and graphic content.**

* * *

For the second time in their relationship, Nika woke up before Agent 47 and decided to seize the opportunity before her. Making sure not to stir him, she pulled down the comforter and his boxers to his knees then removed massage oil from her drawer. After squeezing the oil into her hand, she gently kissed his lips and began stroking him.

His eyes snapped open when he realized what she was doing to him.

She held his face with her free hand and continued to kiss him, "Just enjoy."

The pleasure she was giving him was unexpected but welcomed. Her warm wet hand made him experience a new level of exhilaration. He moaned, "Nikaaa..Don't.."

She felt disappointed but asked, "What?"

He managed to finish his sentence and lifted his hips into her hand, "Don't stop."

Smiling she answered, "Never give me a reason to and I won't."

His hands gripped her face. As he succumbed to her touch his mouth fervently met with hers.

"Good morning!" she pressed her forehead against his and watched him breathe.

With a wide smile he said, "Indeed."

She sweetly giggled and kissed him.

After pulling up his boxers, he lifted his long muscular body over her but didn't break their kiss.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Making sure," he began to say as he pulled down the comforter off her body, "that you also have a 'Good Morning'" he grinned up at her.

A lustful look came across her face as she parted her legs for him, "Show me."

Using his mouth, he pulled down her panties purposely dragging his teeth against her flesh.

A soft sigh came from her when she felt his lips planting gentle kisses on her inner thighs. She arched her back and groaned his name the instant his mouth began making love to her.

The few worries he had about his technique disappeared after he heard sounds of satisfaction come from her mouth and felt her body writhe underneath him. Even though she clawed her nails into the back of his head, he continued to taste her. Nothing was going to stop him from pleasing his true love, not even a little pain.

Tears filled her eyes when she felt him remove her hands from his head and take them into his. Another tremor of bliss flowed through her body as his skilled lips and tongue continued to work their magic on her.

He knew it was only seconds before the inevitable would happen. At that moment he decided to enhance her pleasure and moaned into her. As her body yielded to him he lovingly lapped up her nectar.

The intensity of ecstasy coursing through her veins seemed surreal yet she knew that her fantasies of him had paled in comparison to the glorious reality of their lovemaking. When he returned to her side she tried to catch her breath and smiled at him.

"Frank?"

"Yes?" He looked at her with expectant eyes.

"I'm going to build you a fucking library!" she joked and chuckled in between breaths.

Her words were a mix of the new and old Nika bold yet caring; a perfect combination. He laughed and touched her dragon tattoo. When it registered with him what he had done, he smiled and fell deeper in love with her.

The sound of his laughter stunned her, it was first time she ever heard him make such a noise. She considered it an honor to be the only person to bring him such happiness and held that knowledge close to her heart and soul.

"Come on," she took his hands and led them off the bed, "we need to take a shower!"

"Just a shower?" He teased her.

She smirked, "Yes..and then some."

* * *

Dressed in their bathrobes, they headed for the duel sinks moving through the fading steam. She sat in between the sinks and watched as he prepared to shave his head and face.

"May I?" She held out her hand when he picked up the straight edge razor.

The only other person who shaved his head was one of his instructors at The School. Never once had he allowed another person to take part in his usual morning routine until that moment. He handed her the razor.

As she softly brushed the cool blade against his head she asked, "Have you ever thought about growing out your hair?"

After a few seconds he told her, "Yes."

"Why don't you then?"

"Force of habit."

"I think you'd look even more handsome if you did," she rinsed the blade under the running faucet.

"You do?"

"Yes, your face is perfect and your head doesn't look like a cone," she smiled.

He rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, you should consider it. Your head would be warmer and I'd have something to run my fingers through and the scratches that I leave on the back of your head can't be seen. Sorry about that but you were incredible this morning," she winked at him.

"It's all right," he absently touched her tattoo.

"Anyway, it's only a suggestion."

"I'll think about it."

"Good. So..today I'm taking the girls to the aquarium, we've all wanted to go for some time now. Would you like to come with us?"

Like her and her daughters, he too had never been to an aquarium and wanted to share the experience with them.

"You still with me?" She playfully asked him.

"Sorry. I'll go," he nodded.

With a small smile she said, "Fantastic! We're leaving after breakfast. Today is Carl's day off so we'll be driving."

"I'll drive," he told her.

"How gentlemanly of you," she then shaved his face and continued to speak, "Just like how you first bought me breakfast then threw it at me."

He gave her an irritable stare.

With a roll of her eyes she explained, "I'm kidding! And I'm done," she set down the razor and placed her arms around his chest.

"Thank you," he kissed her.

"You're very welcome. In case I forget to tell you later, I had a really good time today and tonight."

His dark eyebrows furrowed, "You stole that line."

"What?" She knew he was right.

"From _Pretty Woman,_" he told her.

"Shit," she cursed then her eyes became large, "Wait, you saw _Pretty Woman_?"

"I just finished an assignment and it was on tv.."

"Still..it's a movie for women," she lifted her chin and arched one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"Nika."

"Yes."

"Drop it or I'll get my gag."

She let go of him and slid off the sink, "You nymph! We don't have time for foreplay we have plans today!" The bathroom was filled with sound of her melodic laughter.

He sighed then smirked and held onto her waist allowing her to lead him out of the bathroom.

* * *

"The jellyfish are so pretty!" Mai said as she held up the camcorder to the glass.

"They're also dangerous," Nika told her.

"Only if they're in water with predators," Agent 47 told them.

"How do you know that?" Madison asked as she looked up at him.

"I read it," he answered.

"Yes, Frank reads a lot," Nika winked at him.

"Why?" Mai asked him.

"Because it's proven to be very beneficial," he said while giving Nika a brief yet ravenous stare.

"It has," his lover replied and tightened her grip on his hand as they continued to walk.

"Manatees, wow they're HUGE!" Mai exclaimed.

"They are called sea cows for a reason," Madison stated with a nod.

One of the aquarium's guides approached them, "They're a family. We rescued them because where they lived they were being killed off. They've been through a lot together. All they have is each other."

Nika's heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw Agent 47 rest his hand on Mai's shoulder. Mai smiled at him and he did the same.

As a family, they continued to walk through the aquarium and marveled at the ocean's many creatures.

* * *

After Nika and Madison excused themselves from the lunch table, Mai swallowed the bit of sandwich in her mouth and looked across the table at Agent 47.

"Are you gonna marry Karina?" The 12-year-old casually asked him.

Her question caught him off guard but he remained calm and set down his drink, "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged, "I don't know..I was just wondering. You're Karina's boyfriend and I've never had a dad before-I mean I did I just never met him. My mom, she got angry whenever I asked about him so I tried not to. She's in a mental hospital now. I don't..I don't like going there so I don't." her almond eyes looked at him with anticipation and a trace of sadness.

He felt for her, "I'm sorry that she's sick."

She gave him a small grin, "It's ok; she was born that way. Anyway, are you gonna propose?"

"Did Karina say something to you?"

"No, I just thought that you'd make a great dad," she smiled.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "You do?"

"Yeah! You're nice to us, you make a lot of money, you know how to protect us, and you love Karina. So…are you?"

He felt complimented by her words but was unsure how to answer her. The issue of marriage had yet to be discussed by he and Nika, "Thank you, Mai but..that's between Karina and I."

"Well, I think you should do it. I mean I'm tired of Robert saying that you two should stop living in sin and Elaine telling him to stop saying that whenever you come home. He also says he's tired of avoiding the second floor late at night because he doesn't want to hear you guys-.." she was cut off by him.

"Mai?"

"Yes Frank?"

"Eat your sandwich," he flatly told her then grinned. He found her talkativeness to be endearing. It reminded him of Nika.

"OK!" she shrugged and took a bite of her sandwich. With a full mouth she said, "I still think you should do it."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," he gently scolded her.

"See! That's a total 'dad' thing to say and sorry," she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Her innocent and sweet behavior brought a smile to his face. He brushed a strand of her raven hair away from her face and behind her ear.

* * *

Like the gentleman that he is, Agent 47 opened the car door for Nika once they arrived at the restaurant. Her high heels softly tapped against the pavement when she took his arm and stood up. She adjusted the straps on the black Gucci gown she wore and beamed when she saw where they were.

"I read about this restaurant in Vanity Fair! It's so beautiful and it's right next to the ocean. I can't believe we're here!" she said as she linked arms with him.

"I read that article too," he told her while wearing a grin, "let's get inside."

During dinner she spoke of what has happened in her and her daughters lives since he had left. Every time he responded with a thoughtful answer she had to remind herself who he was and how far he had come since their first dinner at the Galata Tower restaurant. She purposely avoided asking him about his assignments. The image of him murdering people was not something she wanted in her mind, at least not during dinner. The vision of him coldly dispatching of his rival assassins at the train station in Russia was still burned into her brain. However she did inquire about the countries he worked in. Much to her astonishment, he actually visited a few of the landmarks.

"Japan sounds amazing, I'd love go there some day so would the girls," she stated before taking a swig of wine from her glass.

"I'd enjoy taking all of you..When I can." he told her.

She set her glass down and asked the question that had been in her mind since his last visit, "What was your first thought the first time you saw me?"

Without missing beat he said, "I didn't know who you were."

"Come on, you know what I mean," she lifted her chin and gave him a half smile.

"You said 'First thought' and that was it," he explained to her.

Her green eyes playfully rolled, "Fine, what was your second thought?"

It took him a few seconds to muster up the courage to reveal the truth to her, he knew that he had to, "You were the most stunning target I had ever seen."

His admission made her feel loved and her mouth curled into a smile, "You really thought that?"

"Absolutely," he assured her and reached into his pocket.

"You hid it well," she reached across the table and held his hand.

As his thumb lightly brushed against hers, he placed a small velvet box on the table and said, "Happy Valentine's Day."

In her chest, she felt her heart freeze while she took the velvet box into her hands, "I-I didn't get you anything.."

"Today was enough. Open it," he told her as he leaned forward and watched her beautiful face light up.

"This is like the ring I gave you except," she picked up the platinum band and saw a red symbol engraved in its interior, "That's the symbol on your cufflinks and weapons."

He gave her a slight nod, "It's the Organization's insignia. In a way, I owe them."

She didn't understand him, "They want you dead."

With quiet conviction he opened himself to her and heard his voice briefly quiver, "You're the only good thing that they brought into my life."

Amorous tears welled up in her eyes once his words reached her heart; she then placed the ring on her left ring finger. She got up from her seat, sat on his lap and held his face as he took a hold of her waist. Her hands brought his lips to hers and she softly kissed her hitman.

He savored the taste of her kiss and the feel of her body against his.

"Excuse me, sir. We have a strict code of conduct.." Their waiter said to them.

Without breaking their kiss, he reached into his pocket and held up a hundred dollar bill.

The waiter took the bill then told them, "Proceed," and quickly left.

* * *

After joining Agent 47 underneath the comforter, Nika said to him, "Today was a very good day."

"It was. The girls seemed happy," he replied.

"They were," she nodded. Then asked the question that normal couples usually discussed and knew that she shouldn't avoid it, "How is work?"

His eyes were filled with reluctance.

Sensing his hesitation she said, "I'm not interfering, I'm asking. That's what normal couples do."

He knew she had a valid point.

"If you don't want-.." she began to say before he cut her off.

"I found out my birthday and place of birth," he finally said.

Surprised, she asked him, "How?"

"I spoke to my former handler, Diana."

"Can you trust her?"

"Yes. She..she saved my life on that night that I took you from Belicoff's apartment. She informed me of The Organization's betrayal."

"Really?"

"Yes. I barely escaped INTERPOL and the FSB."

She was grateful to Diana but wanted to know more, "So..when is your birthday?"

"April 7th. I was born in Chicago, Illinois," a hint of pride was on his face and in his voice.

"Just days after mine! That's wonderful!" She was glad to hear that he had a birthday and birthplace like a real person.

"There's more.." He decided not to tell her about Agent 18 because he knew that she would side with Diana and discourage him from taking on such a dangerous assignment.

"What?"

"On my last assignment the target was a pedophile. He kept three young boys," he remembered how disgusted and shocked he felt when he saw Edward's victims.

The sadness she saw in him was a first and she understood it, "That sick bastard! I hope that you made his death painful and slow," she said with a big nod.

"I did."

"Of course."

"Before that, the last target was an attorney. He beat his wife in front of his kids, cheated on her and did drugs with his clients."

"He sounded like a piece of shit that deserved to die!" Nika passionately commented.

"You're right."

"I am?"

"Yes."

She never heard him pass judgment on his targets before, "You hated those men."

With tip of his head he answered, "I did."

"You cared about what they did to people."

"They were horrible to their loved ones."

"And how did that make you feel?"

It was easy for him to speak to her especially about his work, "Like I needed to do more than just kill them."

"What did you do?"

"I sent the attorney's wife and her kids things from their home. I called the police after killing the pedophile. His victims returned home to their families."

Hearing his acts of kindness towards the victims made her love him more. His compassion and humanity extended beyond her and her loved ones. He was a different man. She moved closer to him and spoke.

"You did what was right."

He nodded then shook his head, "Him and the last target, I don't understand.."

"What?"

"How they could be so cruel to children?"

The pained expression on his face pulled at her heart, "There are evil people in this world. They can't be changed. But you," she held his face, "You are not one of them."

"I kill people," he sounded and felt vulnerable.

With her forehead pressed against his she gazed into his dark eyes and spoke to him in a reassuring tone, "In a perfect world, you wouldn't have to but that's not how things are. You have to do what you can to help people sometimes it's legal and other times it's not. But it doesn't make it wrong as long as you help someone else. I am proud of what you have done. You are a good man, never forget that."

Her words shocked yet comforted him because he knew she was being honest. The meaning behind them showed how far she had come when it came to accepting him and what he did for a living. At that moment, he had no doubts that she was meant to be his. No one other woman would love and embrace him for the man that he once was and had become.

She saw a range of emotions running through him and asked, "Are you ok?"

He smiled and kissed her.

His kiss prompted her to show him how much she loved him. With a small amount of force, she made him lay flat on his back, removed his tank top and pressed her body against him. Her lips softly met with his then moved down to his firm chest as her hips slowly grinded against him until she felt his arousal grow. She sat up and smiled as he took off her nightgown. In response, she pulled off his boxers and her panties.

His hands tenderly held her face, as she brought her bare hips down against his. A loud groan escaped his mouth as he felt the heat of her love engulf him and he closed his eyes relishing the sensation. He desperately whispered her name when she brought his hand to her mouth and ran her tongue against his fingers.

A wave of delight caused her to throw her head back and release a low huff of air. She felt his hands leave her face and lovingly massage her tattoo and breasts. As she moaned she took his hands, placed them her hips and intertwined their fingers.

"How do I..feel?" She asked him as her hips descended feeling their bodies bond together.

"Amazing..Ooohh.." He answered as he held her hips tight.

She clenched her muscles around him and smirked knowing that he would enjoy it, "And now?"

He then lifted his chin in the air and grunted. When her hips rose he anticipated her next move and beat her to it by raising his hips. A victorious look came across his face as she unleashed a passionate scream.

His unexpected action brought her closer to the edge but she was determined to bring him there first and quickened her pace.

Once he figured out what she was trying to do, he untangled his right hand from her and began caressing the core of her hips. He loved pleasing her with his hands because it showed him that he was able to bring another person pleasure and not just suffering and death.

Together, they rode the sensual eruption that seized their bodies. Their souls bonded as their bodies slowly descended from the heavenly heights they had reached. Breathing heavily she rested on top of him and welcomed his kiss.

When their lips separated she touched her nose with his, "Good night."

"Indeed," his smile was soft as he wrapped his arms around her bare back.

The sound of his heartbeat cradled her until she fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: This chapter is rated Mature for explicit and graphic content. **

**I know that I have at least one male reader (hatton) and I am shocked! lol This is a romantic drama and I honestly expected only women to like this fic. Fellas if you're out there let me know either by reviewing or sending me a private message letting me know what drew you in. From my experience, guys tended to hate the movie because it didn't stay true to the game. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who is reading, reviewing and adding _Given_ to their favorites. I genuinely appreciate it! It means so much to me.**

* * *

Careful to not wake her sleeping lover, Nika got out of bed and slipped on his white dress shirt. She kept her eyes on him as she tipped toed out of the bedroom.

The cool kitchen tile met her small bare feet. A sigh of utter contentment came from her when she breathed his lingering scent on the shirt's collar as she removed a pint of Ben and Jerry's Karamel Sutra from the freezer.

"Fuck!" she jumped when she turned around to find Agent 47 standing right behind her.

"What are you doing?" he asked folding his burly arms against his bare torso.

Taking a spoon out of a drawer she answered, "Having a little midnight snack."

"It's 2 AM," he informed her.

"I know that. It's an expression," she replied then lifted herself onto the kitchen's island and dug her spoon into the pint.

After unfolding his arms, he stood in front of her and placed his hands on her waist then said, "It's too late to be eating, Nika."

Her shoulders casually rose then dropped, "So? I burned plenty of calories today and tonight thanks to you," she winked and brought a spoonful of Karamel Sutra into her mouth. "Mmmm," she savored the sweet taste of caramel, fudge, vanilla and chocolate ice cream.

The sound of her moaning sent a shiver down his spine yet his expression was blank. He read the pint to distract himself, "Karamel Sutra."

A playful smirk touched her lips, "Do you get it?"

"Absolutely," he said letting his eyes pour over her gorgeous body. Using his thumb he wiped a spot of chocolate ice cream from her luscious lips.

"Try some?" she held the spoon to his lips.

"It's late and unhealthy," he scolded her.

"Do it for me?" With hopeful eyes she stared at him and spoke again, "You won't regret it."

It was one of the few times in his routine regimented life that he broke one of his dietary rules and indulged her.

A sweet smile spread across her face when he opened his mouth for her.

The delicious dessert melted on his taste buds.

"So?"

"It's good," he reluctantly admitted.

Her eyes went to the bit of caramel was on his bottom lip, "You've got a little..I'll take care of it."

His eyes rolled back the moment her wet tongue slowly ran against his lips.

A low lustful laugh came from her before she stated, "All gone..Oh wait, I missed a spot," she then flung a spoonful of ice cream at his chest and flirtatiously hummed.

"Nkaaa," he exhaled as she licked his firm pectoral.

"Yes?" she looked up at him with hungry eyes.

"Not here."

"Why not? Everyone is asleep, it's just us, you taste delicious and-" she didn't get to continue.

"You're a screamer," he reminded her.

She scowled, "I can be quiet."

"It's risky."

"It's thrilling," her free hand traveled down his body, "and I feel how much you want it too."

Even though she was right, he pressed on, "I don't want the girls or Robert and Elaine to walk in on us."

"They won't. I promise to be quiet," she took the spoon and let the caramel on it drizzle onto the side of her neck.

As daring as this was, he couldn't help himself. The image of his beloved wearing only his dress shirt as the moon illuminated her perfect face was too enticing for him to pass up.

"You know, ants are going to start crawling up neck unless you-Oooohh," her comment turned into a moan when his tongue lapped up the caramel on her neck.

"Ssshh, you promised," he held up his forefinger to his lips as his other hand ran through her silky chestnut hair.

"I know and I won't break it," she pulled down his navy drawstring pants.

He put her legs around his waist, "If you do, I'll stop."

"I wouldn't want that to happen," she embraced his neck.

He tore open the dress shirt and used the spoon to pour caramel on her breasts.

Her chin lifted in the air and she softly whimpered his name as his warm soft tongue licked the caramel off of her.

His hands took a hold of her waist. Without warning, he pulled her to him and groaned.

To stifle her scream of ecstasy, she buried her face into his chest and tightened her hold on his neck.

"Look at me…" he whispered to her.

Her green eyes met his stare, "Whaaa whaat?" she breathlessly asked him.

When he heard her voice become louder than a whisper, he said, "You promised."

Confused she exhaled, "I-I know…ooh!"

He slowed down his pace, "Try harder or.."

With a mixture of delightful desperation she gazed at him, "I will..please. Mooore."

The power he had over her was exhilarating and consuming. As much as he hated to admit it, she had been right. At any moment they could get caught and that possibility excited him. Both their needs had to be immediately satisfied yet he enjoyed toying with her.

"Please.." she huffed, "I-I need you."

Hearing her beg only heightened his desire. He wasn't going to deny her any longer.

She bit her bottom lip when his rhythm increased causing tremors of pleasure to travel through her. In agonizing yet blissful silence she felt every fiber of her being tingle with satisfaction and watched him join her.

Their glistening bodies held on to one another in the moonlit kitchen as their breathing returned to normal. They tenderly kissed each other.

He picked her up off the island and told her, "Bring the ice cream."

She softly chuckled and picked up the pint, "You nymph."

"You're to blame," he said with a little grin.

"I know isn't it great?" She happily asked him.

They shared a quiet laugh before returning to the bedroom.

* * *

A flashing icon on the desktop caught Diana's attention. It was her private line where she and Norman Gateson would have their video conferences but it was far too early in the morning for him to contact her. She clicked on the icon, her mouth dropped open.

"Mrs. Gateson?" Diana asked her boss's wife.

"You're Diana..right?" Patricia asked her.

"I-I shouldn't be speaking with you. This is a private line only to be used by your husband," she began typing attempting to cut off communication.

"Wait! Please don't! I need to speak with you about my husband and his work."

She stopped typing and listened to her, "You already know. We specialize in.."

"Don't lie to me! I've eavesdropped on two of your conversations with him and he spoke of assassins and murdering someone named Agent 47. I'm not stupid, mercenaries are soldiers for hire not contract killers!" she yelled at her.

Patricia's anger scared her, "I..I don't think I.."

She softened her tone, "Just tell me the truth because as much I love my husband…I don't expect to get it from him."

Unsure of what to say or do next, Diana looked at her.

* * *

In two days, Agent 47 would be away from her. She took it upon herself to cherish every moment she had with him, no matter what they did together. Presently, it was sitting on the bathroom counter as she shaved his head and face.

"You know," she held the razor under the running faucet; "you're the best lover I have ever had and I'm not bullshitting you when I say that."

Flattered he said, "Thank you, I made sure that I would be."

She smiled sheepishly, "Well..I mean, it's not just what you do to me..it's also how you make me feel."

With a loose fist he grazed his knuckles against her cheek, "Likewise."

Her lips touched his mouth, "So, what do you want to do today?"

"After breakfast, I have to see Karissa."

"Why?"

"She and Jason were at the restaurant last night but they didn't want to interrupt us. She left a message with our waiter. There was a shipping problem with one of the packages she sent for me."

Her perfect eyebrows furrowed, "Really? You should find out what it was."

"After, we can do whatever you want."

She beamed, "Great, I need to think of something we can do. Well, I mean, other than each other."

A carefree chuckled left his lips.

Her smile was wide, "God I love your laugh."

Without saying a word, he held her face then tasted her mouth.

"And you're an excellent kisser," she touched her nose with his and put down the razor.

"I learned from the best," he gazed at her.

Her arms embraced his torso and she rested her chin on his chest, "Maybe I'll think something to do after I drop Madison and Mai off at school."

He spoke his mind, "You're an incredible mother, Nika."

His unexpected words made her feel proud, "Really?"

"Yes, they adore you. I see it in their eyes," he stared at her with quiet adoration.

From the look in his dark stare she knew that he felt the same way about her. Her forefinger slowly traced the mole underneath his left eye as she said, "They love being with you too.."

"They do?"

"Yes, you're great with them. It's very sweet," she cupped his cheek.

"They're wonderful," his hands held the small of her back.

The vision of Sandra picking up her daughter Stella from school came into her mind. She hadn't told him about how she wanted to have children with him but now she saw an opportunity to discuss the subject. Unfortunately, it would have to wait.

Madison's voice came from the intercom, "Mom, breakfast is ready!"

With obvious hesitation she let go of him and went over to the intercom, "I'll be down in a minute."

"OK Mom."

She returned to him, "We need to get dressed. And don't take too long at Karissa's because I know I'll think of something for us to do."

"I won't," he pecked her mouth.

* * *

The sight of Karissa's wine boutique gave him a sense of comfort and familiarity. He had only been inside of it once yet he liked seeing its welcoming entrance. Other than Nika's home, it was the only other place in the world where the owner enjoyed his presence.

Before he could speak one of the employees approached him.

"Frank Holt, right?" A young blond haired man asked him.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you," Agent 47 read his nametag as he offered his hand, "Martin."

"Me too. Karissa's waiting for you on the roof. The stairs are right next to her office," Martin shook his hand.

"Thank you," he walked past him.

"No problem," Martin smiled then returned to the registers.

Once he opened the door, he saw Karissa standing towards the sun with her back to him.

"Close the door Frank," she said without turning around.

He thought it was strange how she hadn't politely greeted him like the other times they had met. His eyes examined her body language, her arms were folded and her shoulders were stiff. Something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what it was. He walked up to her hoping to find out.

She finally turned and felt a cool soft wind against her face, "I lied to the waiter last night. There wasn't a problem with any of the packages I sent."

There was uneasiness in her voice and a hint of distress on her beautiful face that he had never seen before. This change in her usually casual and kind demeanor worried him, he moved closer to her.

"I needed to talk to you alone but your cell phone is out of service. I saw you last night at the restaurant.. so that's what I came up with."

"Why?" He asked his friend.

With a deep sigh she spoke, "The moment you walked into my brother-in-law's store..I knew you were carrying weapons. I was taught to look for people who were armed when I six."

Confused and concerned he replied, "By whom?"

"I'm not finished," she nearly snapped at him.

"Sorry," he blinked not expecting that type of reaction from her.

"The bandage on the back of your head..You had your barcode tattoo removed."

His eyes widen yet he stood speechless.

Nodding her head she then said, "I accidentally read your signature on one of the notes that you sent to Karina. The envelope that you sent it in was ripped so I replaced it. I thought it was odd yet familiar when I saw a number and um..not a name. But I put in the back of my mind not really giving it much thought."

In awe his lips parted as she continued to reveal more details.

His wordless yet stunned reaction confirmed her suspicions but she continued to speak.

"That day you came here..knocking over the glasses actually was an accident but it stuck with me until the night we went to the carnival. I saw that you were a perfect shot. That's when I added the pieces together but one was missing," she held up her right forefinger.

All the times that she spoke of her father ran through Agent 47's head. It was clear to him now yet he didn't understand how he had missed it.

"During Christmas night, I went up to my parents' attic and found their memory chest. It had love notes and presents they gave one another when they were dating. The last time I looked at it was when I was ten. I found a note that he had given her with a present. He didn't use his name, Miguel; instead, it was a number. My older brother and sister..we went to our parents and asked why. My father told us about his past life as a hitman for the International Contract Organization."

"They told you the truth?"

"He could have lied to us but didn't. Lord knows we would have believed him. But he didn't want to shield us," she shook her head and remembered her siblings reactions.

After a moment he asked, "What did you all do?"

"My brother and sister are older..they were disgusted that their beloved father used to be a killer. They were mad at him for some time but grew to accept it," she nodded.

"And you?" He stepped closer to her.

In disbelief yet with sincerity she told him, "I was ten and..all I asked him was 'Were they bad people daddy?' And without hesitation he said, 'Yes baby, they were.' Back then and even now..that was enough for me. It sounds so screwed up, a kid who could immediately accept her father as a killer and not love him any differently but that's how it was and is."

Her admission floored him; he tried to choose his words but couldn't speak. Karissa had been his only friend not linked to his work but now she was and he didn't know whether to be relieved or saddened. Up until she revealed the truth to him, she had been the one person in his life untouched by the blood that he had shed.

With obvious anger in her voice she said, "And now fifteen years later, my friend turns out to be exactly like my father. A hitman for the same organization. But what pisses me off is that you lied to me and I get it but it doesn't make me less furious!" She pointed at him.

"This isn't something you just tell someone Karissa." He almost shouted but didn't.

"I know that. But..I trust you and I thought it was mutual! We could have talked about this. God, my father retired and I assume you just did because you removed your tattoo.."

"Retired?" He asked.

"Yes since 1973."

His heart stopped and he hoped she would incorrectly answer his next question, "What was his number?"

"Eighteen, why?"

Aghast at what she said, he felt a part of him shatter to pieces. The first true friend that he had made was the daughter of the man he was assigned to kill. He closed his eyes feeling the gravity of the moment and wished that he would awake to discover it had all been an awful dream. Karissa's voice made him face the reality of their situation.

"Frank," she looked at him with worried eyes, "what's wrong?"

Seconds passed before he answered her, "He's not retired."

"What?" Her voice quivered.

"There-There are only two ways an agent leaves the Organization. The first is death by disease and the second is.." he pushed the last word of his mouth, "murder."

Her brown eyes grew large as her mouth fell open, "He wouldn't lie to me!" she cried out.

"He didn't want you to worry." his voice was soft; he understood why Agent 18 had deceived his daughter. He would have done the same.

"So there's still a hit out on him?"

"Yes.."

She glared at him, "Tell me Agent 47."

The sound of his true name him coming out of her mouth caused him to flinch.

"Were you setting me up from the start? Or was this some sick twist of fate that brought you into the store that day?"

He was offended, "I had no idea who you were!"

Once he spoke she closed her eyes and shook her head. She realized what her father had done, "That's why my father told me to tell you about him. He knew they were after him…"

Her mobile phone sounded from her jean pocket and from the ringtone she knew it was her father.

"Karissa, your phone."

"It's my father," she slowly answered the phone, "Dad. I did and how the hell could you lie to me? I don't care! This isn't same as you dying on some hospital bed! You want me to just hand you over to him and let him take you," she began to sob, "and let him take you from all of us! Ok..fine. I promise….I love you too."

He looked at her pained expression and tear filled eyes, "What did he say?"

"He wants to spend one last full day and night with us. Go to his house tomorrow morning. His address is 1628 Devette Road. He wanted me to assure you that he won't put up a fight," she wiped her tears.

"He won't?" He was confused.

"He's willing to give in but this is still up to you, Frank," she pleaded with him, "don't do this."

The sorrow and desperation in her eyes stung his heart and soul. Two things he never realized he had until Nika. He had opened himself to her partly because of the begging woman who stood before him. All he could give to Karissa was betrayal and not the gratitude and mercy she deserved, he hated it.

"My father is a good man and so are you..don't take him from us."

"I have to.." he sadly told her.

His answer broke her, "You're going to kill my father. The man who helped make who I am today. Loved me even when I messed up. And for what? Your career?"

"I'm taking," his voice caught in his throat. He regained his composure, "I'm taking his life so I can have one with Karina."

"Then just do what he did, leave ICO!"

"They'll find me, Karissa."

"How? They haven't found my father in over thirty years!" she hollered at him.

"That was different, the technology they have now… I can't put Karina and everyone she loves in danger. I'm-I'm sorry," he slowly reached out to embrace her.

"No! Just don't," she immediately backed away from him not wanting to be comforted by her father's killer. "If this were any other time I would. But I know what you're gonna do with those hands tomorrow. I can't let you touch me with them."

The look of repulsion and lament in her eyes hurt him but he understood why she withdrew from him and stepped back.

"You're going to kill a piece of my soul and heart…Other than the obvious, there's nothing you can do to make me feel fine about that," she wept and hugged herself.

Despite being a killer, he never felt like a monster until that very moment.

"How are you gonna do it?"

All he could offer her was a crumb of compassion, "I'll make it look like natural causes. A heart attack."

"How fucking compassionate of you!" she sniped at him.

Seeing her rage wounded him, "I don't want to do this..You have to know that, Karissa."

"But you're still gonna do it. And after, never talk to me again," she glowered at him as she walked away.

Alone, he walked across the roof and rested his palms on the ledge. Allowing the guilt to overcome him, he hung his head. He stood there trying to justify murdering a man whose only true crime was living the life that he wanted for himself and the woman he loved.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: This chapter is rated Mature for content and language.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

Once Diana made it out of ICOs doors she immediately removed Agent 47's mobile phone from her purse and attempted to call him. A low curse came from her mouth when she heard a voice recording stating that the number was no longer in service. It was vital for her to contact Agent 47. The conversation she had with Mrs. Gateson was imperative to their plans. Unfortunately, it looked like she had to wait until he contacted her.

* * *

Her lips curled into an excited smile once she saw her lover enter the living room. The somber expression on his handsome face caused her smile to falter. It was the first time she had seen him look grave.

"Hey," she got off the couch and held his hand, "what's wrong?"

He looked into her worried eyes and pondered whether or not he should tell her the truth. His hand gripped hers as they sat down on the couch.

"How bad is it?" she asked him.

His other hand clasped her free one, "I didn't tell you everything last night."

"Like what?" she tried to prepare herself for the worst but hoped whatever he said wasn't going to be as horrible as she imagined.

"The attorney..I was jealous of him."

His admission confused her, "Why? He was a piece of shit."

With calm certainty and fearless honesty he told her, "He had a wife and children who loved him. I want that. Do you?"

To hear that he wanted a family and life with her was overwhelming. Her heart swelled with happiness as she spoke, "Yes, very much."

The elation in her eyes pleased yet pained him, "My life right now..it's not possible."

She agreed with him, "I know. The girls they asked about you every day. We can't do that to a child."

"The Organization is still after me. I can't stop and live here with you."

"They haven't found you."

"Not yet. If something happened to you or the girls I.." he couldn't finish the sentence because the mere thought of harm coming to them was frightening. He couldn't fathom it.

Despair grew in her chest and flooded her eyes, "Then what can we do? End this?"

"No. There's a way for this to work," he glanced at the floor hating his situation.

"How?" she eagerly asked him.

"The president of ICO..He wants me to find and kill an agent for him."

"Why?"

"In 1973 Agent 18 asked to be released from them and they refused. He left but took some of their clients with him."

"So.." she tried to figure out what he was trying to tell her, "if you bring this agent to your boss…you'll be free?"

He slowly shook his head, "There'll be an ambush waiting for me."

The thought of him being attacked by his fellow assassins horrified her, "Forget it! Ok, you killed four last time but an ambush? No, I can't lose you." she tightened her grip on his hands.

"You won't. After I kill Agent 18 Diana will help me plan a counterattack. She's my advantage," he tried to assure her.

Her head nodded as he remembered their time together in Russia and how successful he was at executing his hits, "This is good!"

His head slightly pulled back, he didn't expect that type of reaction from her, "Really?"

"Yes, you're the BEST assassin they ever had, I've seen it. Now you have Diana's help. Have you found him, Agent 18?"

The hope and confidence in her face and voice was hard for him to watch. He quietly answered her, "Yes."

"What's wrong then? You look sad about it," she told him.

"He's Karissa's father. She just told me," the dejection in his voice and soul was a new feeling for him; he despised it.

Once he spoke she felt her heart sink, "He is?"

"Yes and he's accepted it."

"He won't fight you? Really?"

"Yes."

Tears streamed down her beautiful face, "This is horrible. I want a life together and I hate that it has to be like this..but there is nothing else that can be done," she shrugged then embraced him.

"I know." he rubbed her back sharing her sadness.

She held his hands and looked at him, "Will he suffer?"

"No, I'll use a syringe and his heart will stop."

"I see..and Karissa?"

The look of anger and lament on Karissa's face entered his mind as he said, "She wants nothing to do with me."

Her delicate hands held his face and stared into his dark depressing eyes.

"I don't blame her," he heard a slight quiver in his voice and guilt grow in his heart.

Unsure of what to say or do, she simply took him into her arms hoping to somehow assuage his sorrow.

* * *

Tiska's soft fur comforted Agent 47 as he petted the yellow Labrador. For a brief moment he was envious the canine. His needs were basic and the relationships he had were simple unlike Agent 47's life.

"Hi Frank," Mai said when she joined him in the living room holding her math textbook and notebook.

"Hello Mai, how was school?" he greeted her then moved to his left allowing her to sit on the couch.

With a grin and then a small grimace she answered, "It was good except for math. I don't get how to use this formula and Mom is helping Madison with her homework so she told me to come to you because you're supposed to be really good at math. So can you help me, pretty please?"

Seeing how she needed his help brought a half smile to his face, "Of course. Let me see."

She opened the book and explained to him why she had trouble understanding the formula. He immediately knew why she was having difficulty with it and showed her an alternate way of solving the equation.

"Oh my God, that's so much faster and easier then what Mr. Moreno taught us in class!" Mai happily said.

"Sometimes people are used to a certain way of thinking they don't look for alternatives," he told her.

"Well I like your way soo much better. I'm gonna try this way. After I finish can you check to see if I got it right?"

"Of course," he tipped his head and watched her work.

"I'm done!" she handed him her notebook and looked at with anxious eyes.

After he finished checking her work, he handed her back the notebook. With pride he told her, "You did very well."

"Really? I got it right?"

"You did," he grinned.

"Thanks to you!" she immediately hugged him.

He held her and briefly stroked her dark hair. The gratitude she showed him felt wonderful. It was the first bright spot in what had been an otherwise dismal day.

"You're welcome," he quietly replied.

"Ok, I have to finish the rest," she spoke as she let go of him and returned to her homework.

In silence he watched the 12-year-old focus on her work and then remembered his school days. His instructors were not as patient and essentially forced the agents to figure out the problems for themselves. He couldn't help but wonder how different things would have been for him if he had been raised by his parents. The moment he just shared with Mai was a form of consolation for him.

"I finished, can you check my work please?"

"Yes, I will," he then looked at her homework, "Perfect."

Unbeknownst to them, Nika stood on the staircase and watched them in absolute adoration. She couldn't believe how much he had changed and yet seeing him interact with Mai felt natural.

"Awesome!" she beamed then stood up. "That must be Elaine's car, she's back with dinner. I'm gonna go help her!"

"Ok," he said as he watched her bolt out the door.

"Hey you," Nika finally spoke while walking down the stairs.

He stood up and met her at the bottom of the stairs, "Nika.."

"Yes?" she embraced his neck.

"How did you know I was good at math?" he held the small of her back.

Her shoulders rose then dropped, "Your job."

"You're right," he brought his lips close to hers but didn't kiss her.

"And you owe me."

"For what?" he pulled his head back.

"On the drive to school today Mai was playing with buttons..the same buttons that came off your dress shirt last night in the kitchen. She found them before breakfast this morning," she smirked.

He successfully hid his embarrassment, "What did you tell her?"

"That Trent dropped them when he came over to help Madison get ready for the dance."

"How clever of you." he held her close.

"I try," she kissed him. When their lips parted she spoke again, "Come on, let's set the table for dinner."

* * *

Seeing him on her bed was a comforting sight for Nika. There wasn't a need for her to get used to the idea of it becoming a part of their usual routine, she gladly accepted it on his first night back.

The white satin nightgown she wore made her look like an angel, an alluring one at that. He enjoyed watching her flawless face and perfect figure crawl onto the bed and towards him.

"Get on your stomach," she instructed him.

Curious, his left eyebrow rose.

"Trust me," her hand briefly stroked his cheek.

He turned over and laid down on his stomach for her. A content sigh emerged from his mouth once she straddled him and began to massage his bare back.

"I've done some reading of my own," she seductively told him as she continued to knead his rippling back muscles.

"I can see…thaaat," he felt some of the tension ease from him.

A triumphant grin pulled at her lips, "You're tense…not that you shouldn't be."

The feeling of her gentle yet skilled hands soothed him. Her touch was one of the many things he had yearned for while traveling. He made sure to remember every caress in hopes that his memories would sustain him.

"I'm sorry," he quietly said.

His apology to her was unexpected so much that she stopped massaging him and answered, "For what?"

He turned over and put his hands on her thighs, "For being rough with you..in Russia."

The guilt in his eyes and voice moved her yet she also felt empathetic, "Don't be. You were a different man then," her hands held his.

Her attempt at lessening his shame struck his heart. He still felt the need to explain himself to her and did so.

"I didn't know how to..I shouldn't have handled you like those other men did."

"You were a pussycat compared to them."

"Still.." He let got of her right hand and touched her tattooed heart with his forefinger.

"Why are you talking about this? I'm not mad at you." she tightened her grip on his hand.

His eyes fell before returning to her gaze, "I tried to comfort Karissa. She said that she didn't want me to touch her..Do you ever feel the same way, knowing what I do?"

Astonished and a bit saddened by his question she took a few seconds to respond, "Never. I love how you touch me," her eyes became wet.

Once she answered him he stopped touching her tattoo and brought her face down to his capturing her kiss. In one fluid movement he rolled on top of her.

That's when it donned on her, "Wait..is that why you always want me to come first?"

"No."

"Then why? I'm not complaining but I have to know."

After a brief pause he said, "When I touch you it lets me know that I'm more than a killer."

She felt exultant yet understanding tears escaped her eyes, "You are," she held his face.

He quietly looked into the eyes of the woman beneath him. She not only accepted but embraced him for all his flaws and strengths. There was no one else that he wanted to be with and he made sure to let her know it.

Concerned, she asked him, "What is it?"

"I love you," his voice was soft and blissful.

Her heart almost burst with elation, "I love you too."

He smiled at his beloved and his heart grew with the loved they shared. As his mouth seized her full pillow lips, his hands undressed her before stripping himself of the boxers and black drawstring pants he wore. His left hand cupped her face while the other traveled down her body then began stroking her desire.

Her hands held the back of his head as she endured the gratifying feeling his touch gave her, "Yes…ooohh.."

The sight and sound of her enjoying him was burned into his mind. With his lips he relished the taste of her soft silky skin with each kiss he planted on her neck, breasts and stomach.

"Please," she breathlessly begged him, "make love to me."

When he heard her request, he held her hands against the pillows and locked eyes with her.

"I need you.." she exhaled.

He slowly entered her and savored the feel of her love encompass his body and soul. Being intimate with her always made him feel alive and fulfilled.

The moment their bodies bonded she arched her back and whimpered. Having him inside of her always felt natural and right, she loved every second. Every time they made love she made sure to soak the feel of his flesh against hers, his masculine scent and gentle moans, tonight was no exception.

In unspoken admiration he watched her close her eyes reveling in every part of him. The image of unabashed pleasure on her face was always a sight to behold. He knew that no other man would ever be able to elicit such a splendid reaction from her. Wielding that power was a privilege that he held close to his soul.

Her eyes opened to the lovely vision of him gazing deep into her eyes. The way he stared made her feel precious. No one ever had such an effect on her before and she knew that he would be the only one.

"Don't..Don't stop.." she said in between short haggard pants.

"Never.." he groaned holding back his need to climax until she met hers.

Underneath him, her lithe physique shook as he quivered before laying himself on top of her. She then brought his mouth to hers showing her love and appreciation. His fingers combed through her soft chestnut tresses causing her spirit to rise. They basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking not caring about what tomorrow would bring them.

* * *

Agent 47 patiently listened as Diana's phone went to voicemail. It was odd for her to not answer her mobile phone but he decided to leave a message anyway.

"Diana," he watched Madison and Mai fill their backpacks in the kitchen, "I've found Agent 18. Call me back immediately. Goodbye."

Thousands of miles away, Diana's mobile phone vibrated underneath the passenger seat of her car.

* * *

During the car ride to school, Agent 47 helped Madison study for her vocabulary quiz. Nika signed a field trip permission slip for Mai while listening to her other daughter and her lover study.

"Good," he complimented Madison on her correct answer. His eyes looked out the tinted window, "We're almost there. One more, sing."

"Sing.." Madison repeated his statement and carefully thought about her answer.

"You know this," he gave her a slight nod.

His faith gave a boost of confidence, "Sing..chanter?"

He grinned, "Correct."

"I am? Great!" she smiled.

"We're here." Carl said as he pulled up in front of their school.

"Thanks Frank," Madison hugged him and then kissed his cheek.

He smiled not expecting to receive such a sweet gesture, "You're welcome. You'll do well, don't worry."

"I hope so, bye Mom." she kissed Nika's cheek before Carl opened the door for her.

"Bye Mom. See ya later, Frank," Mai pecked Nika's cheek then did the same to Agent 47.

His smile grew wider, "Have a nice day, girls."

"Bye girls!" Nika waved to her daughters as she closed the car door. She then held his hand and leaned against him.

"That was new.." he said.

She smiled, "I can't blame them. You're very kissable," she pecked his cheek.

His brushed his lips against her mouth before kissing her forehead.

Her chin was on his shoulder, "I can't promise you that it'll be like this every day. But I'll try my best to make it so." she locked her gaze with his.

The earnestness in her voice pulled at his heart. He held her face and spoke, "So will I."

With that said, she kissed him knowing that it would be their last until he returned to her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The moment she saw his white dress shirt on the bed she nearly forgot how to breathe. He knew how much she missed him and left a part of himself with her. She crawled onto the bed and held the shirt. Three buttons were missing; she smiled and brought it to her nose. His fresh masculine scent revitalized her. Although she didn't know when he would return, she was certain that when he did it would be forever.

* * *

Patricia Gateson sat down for lunch in her beautiful kitchen and waited for her husband to arrive. In silence her roamed around her opulent surroundings, she couldn't help but feel ashamed and repulsed. Until she found out the truth about her husband's profession she used to take pride the home and life they had built together. Unlike most husbands he actively participated in the construction and design of their home and in the lives of their five children.

Things were different now. Knowing that their home was built with blood money and the exploitation of children was overwhelming for her yet she didn't bring it up with Norman last night or this morning. The man that she loved had lied to her but she couldn't bring herself to directly confront him. It made her wonder what else he has kept from her and if she really wanted to know.

"Good afternoon Darling," Norman kissed his wife's cheek before sitting across from her.

"Hello Dear, how has your afternoon been so far?" she grinned and placed her napkin on her lap trying to sound and act normal despite her true feelings.

He poured himself a glass of juice and smiled, "Perfectly fine. It's quite boring as you can imagine," he shrugged.

It upset her to see how believable he was but she pressed on, "That's nice to hear..Guess to who I spoke to this morning?"

His eyebrow rose, "Don't make me guess, Darling. I'm horrible at it."

"Helena. She and Paul are separating."

"Really? I didn't even know they were having problems," he pulled his head back and looked at her.

"Yes..he's been seeing a younger woman for over a year now. She found a voicemail message on his mobile," she poked at her chicken salad with her fork and continued. "She even asked him if he was cheating many times before but he lied. Right to her face."

"He's a cad and a fool," he firmly nodded his head then took a sip from his glass.

She searched his face, "I don't understand how he could have lied to her for so long. The woman he claimed to love."

The way she looked at him prompted him to say, "Well, some men are soulless spineless assholes but luckily for you I'm not one of them," he smiled then leaned across the table to kiss her.

She reciprocated his kiss but didn't enjoy it, "I am. However.."

"What?"

"I'm not as..young and..well, firm as I used to be so.."

He reached across the table and held her hand, "You're mother of my children, my dearest friend and the love of my life and because all of those things you are more stunning to me than the day we first met. If I wanted to continue my playboy lifestyle I would but I got tired of it and stopped when I first saw your face."

Seeing his handsome face and warm smile assured her that he was being honest. There was a never a time in their marriage where she questioned his loyalty to her.

"Darling, are you feeling well?" he asked her.

"I'm fine..it's just so awful to hear how upset Helena is," she squeezed his hand and stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

He was touched by his wife's concern, "Well she is very blessed to have you in her life, as am I."

With genuine graciousness she accepted his compliment. They continued to talk and dine on their lunch. His loyalty should have been enough for her; it would be for most wives. Then she thought of the many children that had been (and still are) being exploited by him and his family—it crossed the line. She couldn't be with a man she didn't trust and one who treated children so cruelly. So, she pretended to listen to Norman while devising a plan to leave him.

* * *

The most important hit of Agent 47's career prove to be emotionally trying, it was a first for him. Moments before a carrying out an assignment he usually felt indifferent and would review his every move. This was different, it was personal and difficult. In a way, he was killing himself only to be reborn into a new life with the woman he loved; he didn't feel any less guilty for it.

Before he could knock on the front door a Latino man's voice said from the intercom, "It's unlocked. I'm in the living room on your right."

He entered the lavish but inviting home but stopped in the corridor where framed family photos hung on the walls. The tips of his gloved hand touched a photo where a young Karissa happily held a Golden Retriever puppy while being surrounded by her family as a Christmas tree stood in the background. His lips almost drew into a smile before he realized that in a matter of moments he would rob his first true friend of future joyous occasions.

"I know you're there. You cannot prolong the inevitable..that is up to me." Karissa's father said in gentle yet commanding tone.

Without wasting another moment, he strode into the living room and let his eyes fell upon the man he was about to kill. He didn't expect Agent 18 to look almost a decade younger than his true age of fifty-four years. His body was fit and well-built but was not overly muscular. The dark penetrating pools that stared at him were a mirror image of Karissa's eyes and his mocha complexion matched hers. Black short curls of thick hair stood atop of his chiseled handsome face with barely noticeable wrinkles sitting at the corners of his eyes and on his forehead.

The sunlight shone through the windows and onto Agent 47's shaved head. Agent 18 was riveted and chilled by the sight of Agent 47 in his home. It was like seeing a ghost of his past self. Although this ghost befriended his daughter and was about to take the life that he fought for but he held no bitterness towards him. He resigned himself to the fact he would die at the hands of the world's greatest assassin; a title that he once proudly held. A small part of him couldn't help but feel flattered.

In his right hand he held glass of wine and offered his left to Agent 47, "Miguel Vasquez, it is an honor to meet you."

An offering of his hand was the last thing Agent 47 expected from him. He simply stared at Agent 18.

"Would you prefer that I call myself Agent 18?" he asked with a wry grin.

"It's..Sorry," he shook his hand and unlike the older agent he had killed in train station in Russia, Agent 18's strength hadn't weakened with age.

A scoff came from him, "It's all right..do you prefer Frank or Agent 47?" He didn't give him a chance to answer, "I'll use Frank. Agent 47 is what you were branded with and only cattle are branded. And you are not cattle. I on the other hand," he turned his head and parted his hair showing his barcode tattoo.

Confused, he asked him, "You kept it?"

He shrugged, "There were no laser treatments during my time. After a few years..I grew comfortable and a little cocky then decided not to bother," he took a sip from his glass and tasted the sweet wine on his tongue, "you?"

"It..it felt right to remove it," he told him.

"I understand..then again, we are literally two-of -a -kind," he gave him a proud yet sad grin and added, "soon to be one."

His eyes went to the floor.

"Hey," he spoke and waited until Agent 47 looked at him, "it's ok, it was a bad joke," he cleared his throat. "You must have questions for me. Lord knows that I would if I were you."

It should have surprised him to see how well Agent 18 knew him but it didn't, "You have an accent?"

"Ah, that I do. There used to be schools in different countries, mine was in Spain until I turned fourrteen. ICO decided to cut costs and place all of us unwanted and disposable children into one facility," he explained.

With a slight nod he asked the only question that mattered, "Why did you leave?"

Agent 47's question amused him. With a knowing stare and tone he answered, "My reason is the same as yours; a woman."

"Karissa's mother."

A serene expression came across his face, "My Isabella. Did Karissa happen to tell you how we met?"

He shook his head, "She didn't."

"It was 1972 and I had just finished off a nuclear arms dealer. I was returning to my hotel when a delicate hand opened the lobby door for me. Isabella was the first person to ever show me such kindness and it didn't hurt that she was the most breathtaking woman I had ever seen." he smiled remembering that glorious day.

"Was that a first for you?"

He softly chuckled, "She wasn't my first lover, not by any means. I was released when I was sixteen and I knew how to play the strong silent type because..Well, that's who I was. There were a few women who were drawn to me but Isabella was different."

"How?"

A gentle sigh escaped his lips, "When my eyes met hers, I didn't just want to bed her. I wanted to love and protect every part of her body and soul. I know you understand how that is like," he smirked.

"Absolutely," he agreed.

He laughed remembering how uncomfortable he was, "I wasn't the skilled conversationalist that I am now. So, approaching her at the hotel bar was..to say the least, a challenge. She wasn't like my previous lovers; she actually wanted to get inside my mind and heart before stepping into my bed."

"What did you do?"

"First, I asked for the time which she gave me and then I asked if she was going to use her napkin, she handed it to me. At that point I was very embarrassed and was about return to my room but she gently took a hold of my wrist. Her touch breathed life into me," his eyes closed as he felt that same rush of emotion travel through him. "She then offered her hand, introduced herself as 'Isabella Stellari', said she was on vacation and an American. I thought her name was stunning as she was."

He wanted to know more, "When did you tell her the truth?"

"On the fifth day we spent together. She was-she grew withdrawn and I thought I had lost her but I knew that I couldn't lie to her, not to the woman that I love. You see, she is a doctor and values life, no matter how despicable.."

He thought of Nika as he asked, "What changed?"

"I was about to leave for Morocco when she stopped by my room and told me that she believed that I.." he cleared his throat swallowing his tears, "that I was a good man..one that she was in love with. After that, we made love for the first time. It was amazing. Nothing like my past encounters. Of course, I didn't love those women."

The year that he stated perplexed Agent 47, "You left ICO in 1973."

"I know, I was there," he joked.

He couldn't help but grin.

"In January of that year, Isabella called me, she was pregnant and we had yet to marry. She told me that she couldn't raise our child without me and I agreed. So, I continued carrying out my hits until she was in her last trimester. That's when I asked to be released from ICO knowing full well they'd refuse."

"Why'd you do it?"

He shrugged and casually stated, "It would have been very rude if I just left without asking first. I'm a professional. Besides, I believe in stabbing people in the front so they can at least try to prepare themselves."

Both assassins laughed easing some of unpleasantness that hung in the air.

"Anyway, I took clients and continued to fulfill my contracts until the last month of Isabella's pregnancy. It's strange, at the school they taught us to be great assassins but it took a woman and a baby boy to teach me how to become a real man," he nodded feeling proud of himself.

"You just quit?" he was fascinated and shocked.

His dark piercing eyes met with his, "I am..semi-retired. It felt wrong to just stop but I knew I had to find a way to settle down. So, I opened up the wine boutique; it was and still is a great success. But I still have my contacts. They let me choose certain contracts to fulfill. And so, once every season I travel the world and get rid of the bottom feeders that populate mankind. Only Isabella knows, the children will never."

"Yet, you taught them how to shoot.."

"And fight, they also took classes. I wanted them to be prepared for the worst, especially Alana and Karissa. Women are much more susceptible to attacks than men are but I still made sure to teach my son, Marcelo," he turned his head away after he uttered his deceased son's name.

"How were they?"

With pride he answered, "Their mother is very athletic and with my skills..they're excellent. So much that it impressed and frightened me to see how quickly they learned," he eyes went to his glass before returning to Agent 47.

Seeing where his stare went provided him with another question, "Do you ever regret leaving?"

"Almost..only once," he looked at the family photo on the coffee table where a young Marcelo held Karissa in his arms. It was the last photo they had taken together before the plane crash.

He knew what his fellow assassin was referring to, "Marcelo's death."

With a slow nod he felt his eyes become wet and spoke with a quiver in his voice, "That was devastating for all of us. To lose my only son and first born..It felt like a part of my heart died with him and burned into ash like his body did when the plane crashed."

He placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you," he muttered then wiped his tears. "The pain, it was too much for me, I let it turn me into its slave. I became a coward. I thought it was better to shut everything out instead of allowing time and the love my family to heal my wounds.

I packed up my weapons and called my contacts. As I was about to head out the door..I felt a little hand tug at my pants. It was Karissa, my baby. She asked where I was going and I looked into her eyes…my eyes. I couldn't say anything," he held his forehead and wept then spoke again. "She asked me if I was going away forever like Marcelo. When she said that to me..I knew I was about to make the greatest mistake of my life. I couldn't leave my children and the life that I had made with Isabella.

I picked her up and put her down for a nap. Then I unpacked. No one else knew about that day, not even Isabella It is my most shameful moment because I had shown such weakness. But I'm grateful for it because it made me appreciate life's most beautiful gifts," his crying ceased and his stare met Agent 47's.

To see the honesty and vulnerability in Agent 18 scared and intrigued him. One of the many reasons he chose to not build emotional attachments to people was because of the pain and grief that came with those relationships. However, the time he had spent with Nika made him feel invigorated and fulfilled as a man, unlike the empty shell he once was.

The man who stood before him was surrounded by photos and memories of a real and full life. A life that ran through his veins and emanated pure contentment from every part of his being,

"You wouldn't go back, knowing what you do now?"

Without great dignity he answered, "Never. I married my true love and we raised three wonderful children. Both of my daughters married two honorable men, Nick and Jason. Alana and Nick gave us a perfect grandchild, Marcey. And I am a successful business man. I've led a full life and I only wish that you have the very same blessings that I have been given," he gripped his shoulder and smiled.

He had one last question, "Why not fight for it?"

The smile on his face faded. His forefinger pointed at him and with a mix of grief and a hint of anger he replied, "I don't want to leave my family but if I want to have a chance to see them in the afterlife..I must do this. All the blood I have shed..I have tried to balance it with charity. This is different. It's noble, the ultimate sacrifice. But at least I am being taken out of this world by you. A good man and the very best there is," he sat down in his chair.

Agent 18's words floored him. He couldn't believe the kind of man he had become and hoped he could honor his fellow assassin by living a life as wonderful as his was.

"Potassium chloride?"

"Yes," Agent 47 took the syringe out from his coat's inner pocket and approached him.

"Before you..If they ask, tell my wife and daughters that they were the greatest gifts that God has ever given to me. I was honored and blessed to have been a part of their lives. And if I don't see them in the afterlife..it was out of my hands but I did try," he choked back a sob.

Despite his guilt he answered, "I will." He brought the syringe to his neck.

* * *

"That's more like it," Diana said to herself as she looked at the recently cleaned bedroom. It was her day off and she was determined to finish the household chores that she had been postponing.

"Darling, lunch just arrived and..this room looks fantastic!" her husband Gabe stated when he entered the room.

"I know," she smiled and put her arms around his neck, "I left my purse in kitchen. Did you happen to her my mobile ring?"

"Not at all, why?"

She blinked and lied, "It's my work. You said something about lunch?"

"Yes, it's in the kitchen I've set everything up," he pecked her mouth.

Her hand took his and she led out of bedroom then downstairs, "Thank you, my love."

"I also ordered your favorite beverage as well," he followed into the kitchen.

"You are just lovely!" she beamed and began looking through her purse, Agent 47's mobile phone wasn't there. She looked around the kitchen and didn't find it.

"Is everything all right, Diana?"

"Um..Have you seen a silver mobile phone anywhere?" She held her composure but felt panic grow in her chest.

"No, I haven't. It's your work mobile, right?"

"Yes..I need to find it immediately," she exited the kitchen and began searching for it in the living room to no avail.

"It might be in your car. You've forgotten things there before, Darling," Gabe suggested as he curiously watched her.

"You're right!" she returned to the kitchen and retrieved her cars from her purse then bolted out the front door of their home.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: This chapter is rated Mature for violence. **

* * *

Once he saw the syringe approaching his neck, Agent 18 closed his eyes expecting to feel a poisonous prick but didn't. He opened his eyes and saw a reticent Agent 47 withdrawing the syringe from his neck.

The guilt and shame had overcome him; he couldn't bring himself to kill Agent 18. He slowly stepped back from the surprised looking assassin and sat down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Agent 18 asked him.

The syringe tapped against the glass coffee table once he set it down and answered, "There has to be another way."

An exasperated sigh emerged from his mouth, "There isn't."

His gaze examined his perfect physique which led him to an idea, "We could work together and defeat ICO."

Shaking his head, Agent 18 replied, "No. We could both die or worst, I survive and you don't. I don't want to be killed by branded cattle nor do I want to rob you of a life that you deserve."

"The only other older agent I've seen was slow and weak. You're neither..how is that possible?"

He shrugged and grinned, "I always thought it was good genes but I'll never know. Besides, that doesn't matter."

"It does. We can do this," he tried to encourage him.

"I don't want to die a selfish death. Please, think of Karina and the life that you will have together," he pointed at the syringe.

Before his eyes could fell upon the poison filled needle, his mobile rang, it was Diana.

"Forty-seven, please tell me you haven't killed Agent 18 yet!" Diana said once she heard him answer the phone.

Her urgent tone concerned him, "No, why?"

"Norman Gateson's wife, Patricia, she and I have been speaking to one another. I told her the truth about the Organization. She is disgusted and horrified.."

"And?" he was interested and a little shocked.

"And she just left me a voicemail telling me that she will help us take down her husband and the Organization. She'll even let you right into their home giving us security details, and other vital information!"

His heart nearly stopped, "She will?"

"Yes! And thank God because Gateson was going to have Agent 50 be a part of the ambush he had waiting for you!"

He remembered how dangerous Agent 50 was during his time at the school, "Any more details?"

"No, I called you first. I have to call her back but I after I do I'll contact you with more details," she told him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Forty-seven. Be safe," she hung up.

* * *

Although he only heard half of the conversation, Agent 18 was clearly intrigued, "What's going on?"

"There's another way," he said hearing relief in his voice.

"How?"

"The President of ICO, Norman Gateson..his wife is going to help me."

"She is?" he said sounding stunned.

"Yes, she's going to let me into their home. They have security. I'll need your help. I understand if you don't-.."

"I will," he nodded.

He blinked, "Just like that?"

With a modest smile he replied, "Of course. This is now our chance to take down the man who has prevented us from living a truly free life. Besides, this is our ambush attack; we have an advantage unlike before."

Before he could respond a familiar voice spoke from the living room's entrance.

"What the hell is going on?" Karissa asked while looking perplexed and astounded.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?" Agent 18 asked his daughter.

"I thought I could stop this," she told him in a meek tone. "Why are you two just sitting here talking?" she asked then walked over her to father.

Agent 47 silently watched them interact.

"We have found an..alternative solution to our problem," he said to his child.

Her stare went to Agent 47, "You have? How?"

"Your father and I are going to kill ICO's president. My handler called, she said that his wife is willing to help us," Agent 47 felt proud telling her.

Shocked and ecstatic, her lips fell open, "Really?"

"Yes," he grinned.

Agent 18 interjected, "And for what it's worth, he couldn't bring himself to kill me."

Her eyes became flooded as she looked at her father then at Agent 47, "You couldn't? I knew you were a good man."

His mouth opened but he couldn't respond to her compliment.

Agent 18 took his mobile from his pocket, "I'm going to call your mother and tell her."

She pointed at the syringe on the coffee table and knew what it was for, "May I throw that away?"

"Yes," he nodded and then followed her to the kitchen.

They both watched the potassium chloride squirt into the sink's drain as she pushed down the syringe.

"Do you want to know why you remind me of my father..other than what I told you before?" she asked him disposing of the empty syringe in the kitchen's trash can.

Wanting to know her answer, he stepped closer to her, "What?"

"I feel safe when I'm around you and it's not because I know you're armed and highly skilled," she gladly told him and wiped away two stray tears. She then smiled at him.

Hearing her words and seeing her smile filled him with elation, he had regained her friendship. He never knew what it was like to have a sibling but he suspected it was the same feeling he was experiencing with her.

Without saying a word, she reached out and squeezed his hand.

The ringing of his mobile phone interrupted their moment of reconciliation.

"It's my handler," he answered and returned to the living room as he spoke to Diana. After he finished his conversation with her, he then told Agent 18 and Karissa the details of the plan. The unexpected occurred.

"I want in," she told them.

Their protective instincts kicked in, and in unison both assassins told her, "No!"

Her dark eyes rolled, "You both need backup and Dad, you're probably rusty. It's been years since your last.." she noticed his gaze travel to his lap and knew the truth, "You've never stopped! You've been lying to me all these years?"

"For your own good," he stated, "I was afraid you'd tell me to stop."

She folded her arms, "I wouldn't have. I was ten and I was ok with it..Even now I am-wait, do Mom and Alana know too?"

"Only your mother and now you.." he assured her.

"So that's what you do on your seasonal trips overseas. I knew those 'research trips for the boutique' excuses were off," she pointed at him.

His forefinger pointed at her, "I understand you're upset but that is no excuse to point at me."

"Hypocrite, you're doing it right now!"

"That is different, I'm older and your father."

"Sorry." she softened her face and voice.

"It's ok." he tapped her knee and grinned.

"Anyway, this is my decision," she told them, "I know I can do this, I can fight and I'm a perfect shot."

"You've never killed anyone before," Agent 47 said to her.

"I don't want you to start now, this is our fight."

"This is OUR fight because this is our family! I won't change my mind, I'm going and that's it," she crossed her legs and looked harshly at both men.

"Damn it, why did you inherit my stubbornness?" Agent 18 said as he held back a smile.

Agent 47 couldn't believe what just happened, "You're letting her go?"

"She is a grown woman and besides, if I try to physically force her to stay she will put up a fight and I need to unharmed for this assignment," he explained.

"You're damn right I will."

"Don't say that."

"You say it," she retorted.

"Damn it, you're right," her father answered with a small chuckle.

"We have to tell Alana though."

He sighed, "I know and she may want to go as well."

"She won't..she's pregnant," she grinned.

A burst of jubilation shot through him, "She is? That's amazing news! Why didn't she tell me and your mother?"

"She's only six weeks, she wants to wait until after the first trimester..and she doesn't know that I know. Nick let it slip."

He successfully held back his tears of mirth and cleared his throat, "I just told your mother and she is coming too in case we get hurt. And now that you are too..we also need Jason."

His words upset her, "No way in hell is he going! He doesn't know about you and Frank. If I tell him.." she looked down and then back at her father, "he won't want you in our lives."

"You won't know until you tell him," he replied and added, "we need him in case we get hurt."

She knew he was right and took out her mobile phone, "Ok, I'll call him and we'll meet for lunch. There's still one issue left.."

"What?" Agent 47 asked her.

"ICO? Gateson gets killed and then what? Who takes it over?"

With noticeable yet restrained eagerness in his voice, he gave her and Agent 18 a detailed answer.

Impressed, Agent 18 leaned forward and nodded, "That sounds incredible, innovative, and compassionate. I have to admit, I'm a little embarrassed that I didn't think of it myself."

"I think it's perfect," Karissa told him wearing a grin, "it's like you and my father are coming full circle."

"Really?" he was glad to see her reaction.

"Yeah, you two will be fixing everything that's wrong. I'm proud of you both," she felt her phone vibrate in her hand and checked it. "It's Jason, he sent me a text, excuse me," she got up and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

The look Agent 47 was giving him piqued his interest, "You look like you have another question for me?"

He was now used to his new friend's intuitiveness, "I do.."

"What?"

"Those other women you've been with..What did you say to them?"

A coy smirk spread across his lips, "I would start off with a compliment to break the ice. Then I would ask basic questions like how their day was, where were they from, their careers, interests, what kind of view did their room have and the one that mattered.. if they were single?"

"And it worked?"

"Most of the time. It was the 70s, a time where most women felt free to express and explore their sexuality. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity."

He slowly eyed him as if he were trying to decipher a secret code, "Karina..she was your very first, wasn't she? Karissa told me how she helped you court her."

Nika was the only person he was comfortable with when it came to discussing sex. Instead of looking into his eyes, he gazed away and muttered, "Yes."

His uneasiness was amusing, "It's ok, I think it's wonderful. In an ideal world, Isabella would have been my first lover as well. But I was a young man. Not even all the conditioning that the instructors put me through could suppress my natural carnal needs. And we both know how exhilarating it feels to finally surrender to them," he winked.

"Definitely," he looked at him before his eyes fell upon the clock on the wall. His flight was set to depart in less than an hour.

* * *

From the second floor corridor, Nika heard the front door close and assumed it was Elaine. She made her way to the stairs then stopped when she saw Agent 47 standing at the bottom.

"Frank, what are you doing here?" she eagerly descended the staircase and held him once he was in her reach.

He cupped the side of her face, "I didn't kill Agent 18."

Her eyes grew wide, "What? Why not?"

"There's another way for us to be together.."

She couldn't believe what he just said, "How?"

"I can only tell you that when it works we'll never have to worry about ICO," his thumb stroked her cheek.

"That's great! But how long will be you gone for?"

"A few months but," he reached into his coat pocket and handed her a mobile phone, "I'll call you every Sunday until I return."

Knowing that she'd be able to speak with him pleased her because unlike before she would have some form contact with him. She accepted the phone, "Ok, but I have to know..how dangerous will this be?"

He didn't want to lie to her but making her worry wasn't going to help, "I won't be doing this alone like before. I promise I'll come back."

The conviction in his words was enough for her, "I know you will."

He gently brought his mouth to hers planting a slow soft kiss savoring the taste of her lips hoping that it would suffice until he returned.

* * *

Agent 47 peered into the door's peephole and saw a brunette woman standing at his door.

"I'm Isabella, I need to show you to our suite," she looked right into the lens.

He opened the door and took a moment to look at her. The resemblance between her and Karissa was remarkable. They had the same delicate nose, modest dark pink lips and high cheek bones. Her figure was also in impeccable shape for a woman of her age.

With a warm smile, she brushed her long chestnut hair behind her shoulder and offered her hand to him, "It's a pleasure meeting you, Frank."

The strength in her grip was unexpected but he didn't show it, "Likewise," he then picked up his two cases of weapons.

After a few steps, she broke the silence, "Thank you..for not taking my husband's life."

Never once had a person thanked him for sparing a life, he didn't know how to react, "It's..it's nothing."

She briefly scoffed and grinned, "Your modesty is endearing but what you did, it means everything to me."

"I should thank you for being here," he spoke hoping to change the subject.

"They're my family, there's no other place I'd rather be," she stopped walking and used her keycard, "we're here."

He gestured with his head for her to enter first.

The smile that was pulling at her lips was into a grin, her husband always insisted having women enter a room first. She graciously thanked him before walking into the suite.

"Hey," Karissa weakly smiled at him from the couch.

The sadness in her usually warm demeanor registered with him, he noticed that Jason was nowhere to be seen.

"He's not here," she told him, "he-uh..he's not talking to me. I don't blame him."

He couldn't help but feel responsible for the rift between her and Jason. If he hadn't walked into her brother-in-law's store none of this would have happened. The other part of him was grateful towards her, she had helped him connect with Nika, his true love and he had no idea how to repay her for doing so.

"I'm sorry," he answered.

"It's not your fault," she shook her head; "I lied to him."

Agent 18 walked over to the couch and kissed her forehead, "It's ok, he loves you. After some time, he'll come around."

With a harsh edge to her voice, Isabella joined them and spoke, "If he doesn't he's a bastard."

"Mom!" she said clearly not hiding how offended she was.

"Baby, be reasonable," Agent 18 stated as he placed an arm around his wife's waist and looked into her eyes.

"I understand how he's feeling but he knows you," she said to him and then locked eyes with Karissa, "and if he really loves you. He should be able to accept certain things that can't change. I did and I'm actually married to your father."

"Mom," she said sounding exasperated, "he's not you. You and Dad have always been honest with each other..I should have been the same way with Jason but I wasn't. Can we please just go over the plan now," she turned to Agent 47.

"Of course," Agent 47 nodded as he finished connecting his laptop to the flat screen television.

After Agent 47 finished reviewing their plan, they all packed up and headed for the door.

"Ladies first," Agent 18 said to his wife and daughter.

"Thanks Dad," Karissa said with a grin and walked past him.

Isabella leaned into him and whispered into his ear, "I plan to show you my gratitude tonight."

His lips curved into a smirk, "I look forward to it," he leaned in for a kiss but was denied when she pulled her head back.

"Be patient," she teased him with her sultry eyes.

"I don't know how you two only made three of us," Karissa shook her head.

"Birth control," Isabella told her.

"One of the world's greatest inventions," Agent 18 stroked his wife's hair.

Agent 47 and Karissa shared an uncomfortable look.

"What? Do you think grew out of the ground?" Agent 18 loved teasing his daughter.

"We have to get going," she told her parents as she opened the door to find Jason standing in the corridor. She felt her lips fell open.

Jason looked at his wife with uncertain eyes, "I-um-I'm still upset…but it felt wrong not to be here for you," he took the case in her right hand.

She held back her tears and nodded, "Thanks."

As they filed out of the suite, Agent 47 heard Isabella whisper to her husband.

"You called him didn't you?"

"I had to make it right for them," he shrugged.

She cupped his face and kissed his forehead.

It amazed Agent 47 to see how after thirty-four years of marriage the attraction and love between Isabella and Agent 18 was still fully intact. He hoped that his relationship with Nika would be just as successful.

* * *

On the way to Gateson's home, they drove past a farm with cows grazing on the pasture and chickens running around outside their coop. This image caused Agent 18 to quietly chuckle to himself as he drove the SUV.

"You're thinking about Doug," Karissa smirked.

"Of course I am," Agent said as he looked in the rearview mirror.

"Wasn't he your first date?" Jason asked.

"Yes and my father wanted him to be my last," Karissa she shot her father a fake glare.

"What did he do?" Agent 47 asked her.

"Well," she turned in her seat to stare at him, "he was supposed to come over for dinner but he forgot the time. When he called my house, my mother and I weren't there. So my father answered and purposely told him to come two hours early."

"Why?" Agent 47 asked Agent 18.

"I took him to a farm just like the one we passed. He helped me pick out a chicken for dinner," he casually answered.

"He's leaving out the part where he brought the chicken home, beheaded it, removed its organs and plucked it as he told Doug the importance of respecting a woman's decisions and body," she told him while sounding annoyed.

A loud laugh came from Agent 18, "He had to know about boundaries. You're my daughter and my baby."

"He never asked me out ever again! I was fifteen, I thought my life was over!"

Jason laughed, "I had it easy then. All he did was have your dogs growl at me as he cleaned his rifle."

"You were different, my son," Agent 18 told him, "you worked for my wife. I trust her instincts."

Isabella held his hand and kissed the back of it, "I trust yours."

"Thank God because if it were up to Dad I would have never married," she playfully rolled her eyes.

"That is not true. I would have allowed you to marry…after I died of old age," Agent 18 joked.

Everyone chuckled easing the tension that hung in the air.

* * *

The opening of his office door caused Norman Gateson to raise his chin in interest and confusion. Patricia had left for a week taking the children with her to her sister's house. He was taken aback when Agent 47 walked in holding his gleaming AMT Hardballers in his hands. The man he had been pursuing was now right in front of him.

"47..how in the hell did you make it past security?" he asked the deadly assassin.

"Your wife," Agent 47 flatly stated while keeping his stare and guns on him.

His eyebrows creased in disbelief, "No..she would never betray me."

"She's staying at her sister's for a reason."

Earlier that morning he had tried to reaching Patricia on her mobile phone and her sister's home phone but couldn't, he now knew why. He was hurt and angered by her betrayal.

"Why?"

"She knows the truth about ICO; she eavesdropped on you and Diana."

"That explains it," he figured out why her behavior had been so odd but he couldn't give it much thought with two guns in his face. He wasn't afraid of Agent 47 and stood up as he dialed a number on his desk phone.

Gateson casual attitude was unexpected; there wasn't a hint of fear in him. There was something wrong but Agent 47 didn't what it was until the bathroom door slowly opened.

"I must say 47," Gateson stood up, "I have to applaud you on your courage and stupidity thinking you could just walk into my home and murder me. You just happened to have chosen the day that I arranged to meet Agent 50," he gestured to the bathroom.

With dead dark eyes, and rugged good looks Agent 50 moved his fit physique out of the bathroom's doorway. If it weren't for the fact that he was a lethal soulless killer; he could have passed for a mere mortal. He walked out of the bathroom maintaining his aim on Agent 47.

"I disagree with you on one point," Agent 47 said to Gateson as he watched his employer head for the door, "this wasn't a stupid decision."

With a cocky scoff, Gateson asked, "What makes you say that?" He opened the door and froze when he saw Agent 18 holding a shotgun to his face.

"Stupid people don't bring backup," Agent 47 answered with subtle pride, "Let me introduce you to Agent 18."

"We need to talk. Close the door," Agent 18 told Gateson and nodded when he obliged, "hands."

"I'm not armed," he eyed Agent 18 and was impressed by how well he had stayed in shape, "how did he find you?"

"Fate."

"So what? You're going to just blow my head off?" He smirked.

"Your wife requested that we make it look like natural causes."

"With this one glaring exception, she is a compassionate woman."

"She also said you wouldn't go down without a fight."

"Wives, they know everything."

"They do," he grinned.

His eyebrow arched, "Well, I just alerted my security team so there really is no point in-.." he stopped talking once he heard gunshots from the floor beneath him.

"It sounds like your team is getting acquainted with my daughter," Agent 18 proudly told him.

"Your daughter?"

* * *

The first man she had ever shot and killed laid face down on the carpeted floor. After pushing through her hesitation, she had actually done it. She let go of the last shred of innocence and joined her father and Agent 47 in the gray realm of morality. However, there was no time to dwell on it, four more guards charged towards her in the hallway.

With quick and perfect accuracy she disposed three of them with shots to their chests and heads, their bodies dropped onto the floor. The fourth one wisely hid behind a pillar, she did the same as the last three remaining guards on Gateson's security team entered the corridor. She listened to the surviving guard from the first group instruct two of them to retrieve Gateson while he told the other one to stay with him and handle, "This bitch."

Upon hearing his insult, she reached into her coat pockets taking out two white round bombs and rolled them down the hallway. When two of the guards began running towards the stairs, she pressed the detonator and watched their bodies explode into pieces staining the crème colored walls and lavender carpet.

The surviving guards were momentarily distracted by the explosion and she took the opportunity roll two miniature smoke bombs in their direction. Once she set them off, she took out her voice recorder and pressed play leaving it behind the pillar. The smoke camouflaged her while she crawled across the floor as the misogynistic guard headed towards her pillar telling his partner to stay behind.

The unsuspecting guard didn't even see her as sat beneath the smoke at his knees and emptied her gun's last bullet into his chest. His limp body slid down the pillar leaving a trail of blood on the creme colored column.

"What the fuck?" the guard said as he bent down. He picked up the voice recorder only to have Karissa punch the back of his head and remove his gun from grasp. He quickly recovered and gave her a strong backhand to her face.

Her body landed on the floor and her mouth throbbed in pain as he tried to force his body on hers until she gave him a kick to his crotch. As he fell to the floor, she crawled over to him and grabbed his head. She spat a mouth full of blood at his face before taking her combat knife and stabbing him through the brain stem.

* * *

After a few seconds, Gateson realized his guards weren't coming for him.

"It sounds like I've taught her well," Agent 18 smiled.

"You trained your daughter to be a killer?"

He ignored his words, "You can still follow your wife's wishes and die peacefully."

"Thanks but I'm a prideful man. And an unarmed one," he got into a fight stance.

"You know how to fight?" He couldn't but be amused.

"Yes, in the rare case I had to defend myself I hired a trainer. Unless you insist on blowing my head off.."

Agent 18 was a fair man and so, he threw his shotgun down the hall and positioned his fists and feet, "I respect any man who prefers to die with dignity."

As expected, Gateson launched a punch to his face which was promptly blocked. The great assassin countered with a punch of his own but groaned when he received a brutal kicked to his stomach. He remained on his feet and blocked a series of kick and blows that his former boss threw at him. Somehow Gateson managed to kick him in the jaw causing Agent 18 to fall to the floor.

"Not bad for management, right?" Gateson arrogantly smirked as he wiped blood from his lips and prepared to kick Agent 18 in the ribs only to have the assassin grab and then break his leg. He fell flat on his stomach in utter agony.

Ignoring the pain in his jaw, he crawled over to Gateson and placed his head in a chokehold and said, "Your wife was right. Your pride will be the death of you," he broke his neck and dropped his lifeless body to the floor.

* * *

Agent 47 looked at Agent 50 and asked, "Dying with dignity, it isn't an option?"

He slowly shook his head.

"I thought so."

Agent 50 followed Agent 47's movements as they circled each other.

"Home field advantage," Agent 47 said watching the confused assassin before the bomb Patricia had set up exploded resulting in Agent 50 losing hold of his guns but not any of his limbs.

The assassin immediately recovered taking out the guns from his holster and started shooting from behind Gateson's desk. One of many pillars provided Agent 47 with coverage as he shot at Agent 50 while dodging the bullets that flew past his head.

A groaned was suppressed once Agent 50 felt a bullet enter his chest underneath his clavicle and then thigh. He didn't care and worked through the pain, he was determined to eliminate his fellow assassin.

He felt two sharp stings on both his arms; he hid behind another pillar and examined himself as he reloaded. There were two flesh wounds on his biceps but luckily, he had things working in his favor, Jason and Isabella and Agent 50 was on his last three bullets.

* * *

"Are you ok, Dad?" Karissa helped her father up.

"I am, are you?" He examined her face and saw her bleeding mouth.

"I will be, come on," she handed him one of the security guards guns and together they kicked down the office door providing Agent 47 with the distraction he needed.

Agent 50 quickly shot at the door but missed both Agent 18 and Karissa when they rolled off to the sides of the doorway. He swiftly emptied the magazine then paused when Agent 47 stood before him. His corpse dropped to the floor joining all the other fallen agents who had come before him.

For the first time in his life, Agent 47 felt a great sense of relief and accomplishment after killing someone.

"You were shot..twice!" Karissa ran over to him.

"I'll be fine, they're flesh wounds. We have to go, now," he urged them.

"He's right, we must go now," Agent 18 told them.

* * *

Once they returned to the SUV, Jason and Isabella ran over to them.

Isabella ran into her husband's arms before they shared a passionate kiss celebrating their newfound freedom. She happily cried and her wide smile mirrored his as they leaned their foreheads against one another.

Jason went over to his wife and carefully examined her bleeding lip, "How does it feel?"

"I'll be ok. I'm sorry," she held his hand.

With one kiss to her cheek, he forgave her and gripped her waist. Even though she now a killer, she was still the woman he loved.

Watching the couples around him made Agent 47 yearn for Nika more than he already did. The only benefit of being away from her would be their blissful reunion; he held that image in his mind and heart counting the days when it would become fully realized.

"Come on, I'll take care of that," Jason said to Agent 47 referring to his wounds.

"Thank you," before he stepped into the SUV Karissa hugged him.

"Thank you.." she looked at him with gracious tearful eyes.

Their conversation on the roof entered his mind, he felt blessed to see how things had changed and softly smiled at her. He embraced the sister he never had.

As they drove off, Karissa watched the flames devour the countryside mansion. She had set up a lamp with faulty wiring and blanket in one of the bedrooms purposely making it look like the home was taken by an accidental electrical fire. Now, she was not only own a business owner and wife but also a murderer and one time arsonist. A normal woman would have felt guilty and part of her did but she didn't regret her actions. All that mattered was that she helped save her loved ones.

In quiet contentment, Agent 47 watched Gateson's mansion burn to the ground. Although he knew his mission wasn't over, it pleased him to know that he was one step closer to living the life that he wanted with the woman he loved.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: Apologies for the late update! 12 Days ago my computer crashed due to a virus and I was without any online access for all that time. I had backed up the most recent chapter except it was only 2/3 of the way done. Let me assure you, if I ever intend on taking a break I would inform you guys before doing so. If I disappear it's usually because of computer problems. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

The Prada high heels Patricia wore clacked against the conference's room floor. All the men seated at the long black table ceased their conversations and sat up in their chairs.

She stood at the head of table, "Good morning, gentlemen. As you know, I am expected to relinquish control of Platinum Force Security to Vice President Brian Loughton," she gestured to the vice president with a small nod.

"It's only appropriate since Norman's unfortunate passing," Brian said.

"But it's not required," she smiled at him, "I've already appointed another individual to take my place as president," her hand pointed to the doorway where Agent 47 and Diana appeared before entering the room.

All the men began murmuring.

Brian stood up, "You cannot be serious! Agent 47?"

"Actually that would President Frank Holt and Vice President Diana Burnwood," Patricia told him.

"Gentlemen," Agent 47 sat at the head of table, "Diana, the Chief Financial Officer Ian Smith and I, have gone over financial records and determined that you're all useless. You're all fired."

They angrily grumbled.

"Are you mad?" Brian asked him, "you can't walk in here, assume control and fire us!"

"I just did and this isn't a negotiation. You're all going to die in a very unfortunate plane crash," he told them.

Brian laughed, "You can't make us.." he felt a strange sensation in his heart and sat down.

All the men began breathing heavily and gripped their chests.

"The tea and coffee you've all been drinking has a very potent and concentrated amount of potassium chloride. Your hearts will stop beating in a matter of moments."

"You son of bitch! We have families!" Brian managed to cry out.

"All of them we'll be compensated," he answered as a team of agents walked into the room.

"Well, it looks like you two have a perfect grasp on things here. I have a flight to catch. Goodbye Diana and Frank," Patricia smiled at them before leaving.

* * *

After all the men finally give into the poison that ran through their veins, the team of agents collected their corpses and exited the room. Another team of agents walked into the conference room.

"Gentlemen, please sit," Diana said as she gestured to the table.

They obliged and sat down at the table.

Agent 47 stood up and he stared at the ghosts of his past self. He began walking around the table as he spoke, "I have plans to restructure and reform The Organization. It's going to take a substantial amount time and money. The only way my plan can succeed is if we take down the only competition we have, The Franchise."

Diana began handing each agent folders as she said, "You've all been chosen to help assist Mr. Holt in this mission. We don't know much about The Franchise so essentially.." she looked at Agent 47.

"We're going to kill necessary individuals until we find the location of their headquarters. After we succeed, those of you left will continue to work for ICO except their will be new conditions."

Diana spoke to them, "You will have the option of a reduced work schedule and optional retirement at the age of thirty-five. If you wish to learn another set of skills to change careers before retiring then we won't object."

"If you fail an assignment or betray us before the retirement age. You will be killed," he glared at each and every one of them to emphasize his words.

The agents looked at one another feeling confused, stunned and curious.

"You're all being given a chance at having a normal life," he thought of the life that he had waiting for him back home and grinned, "I'd suggest that you'd at least consider it."

An Asian agent raised his hand and spoke when Agent 47 nodded, "A normal life?"

"Yes, a normal life with a home, a life partner and maybe a family, if you wish. Now, I know what all of you are thinking that it's impossible, it isn't," he opened the doors to let Agent 18 into the room.

"Thank you Frank," Agent 18 thanked him.

"You're welcome, Miguel."

He approached the table, "Gentlemen, I am Miguel Vasquez. I was once an agent just like all of you. I am now semi-retired with a successful business not related to killing. I also happened to be married to love of my life and we have amazing children. Now, if you have questions on any of my achievements I will be more than pleased to answer them."

A few seconds passed before most of the agents raised their hands.

Agent 47 and Agent 18 looked at one another grinned.

* * *

The Petrovas were having a delightful breakfast until the youngest member of the family (Tiska and Lena being the exceptions) blurted out an expected question.

"Are you gonna marry Frank?" Mai asked Nika.

Nika almost choked on her orange juice.

"Mai don't ask stuff like that, it's Frank and Mom's business not yours," Madison scolded her little sister.

"Yes it is, he'd be our father," Mai explained, "So, are you?"

She wasn't quite sure how to answer since her and Agent 47 hadn't spoken in great detail about marriage only that it was a shared goal of theirs, "You want me to? Both of you please be honest with me."

"Yes..only if you want to," Madison kindly said.

"I'd love it!" Mai exclaimed.

"That's great to know," she smiled, "Well, that is between Frank and I but I can tell you both that when he comes back it won't be s short time like before. He will be living with us..indefinitely."

"Awesome," Mai said before popping a piece of pancake into her mouth, "I can't wait!"

"Me too," Madison almost bounced in her chair.

"I feel the same way and Mai?"

"Yes Mom?"

"Don't eat with your mouth full."

"Haha, Frank tells me to do that too!"

Nika loved hearing how paternal her hitman could be and she couldn't help but miss him at that very moment.

* * *

The sleek and sophisticated look of the lobby took Declan aback when the automatic doors to Platinum Force Security welcomed him. He approached the front desk lined with male and female receptionists.

"Good morning Mr. Greene, welcome to Platinum Force Security," a young blond reception warmly greeted him.

"Thanks..how did you know who I am?" He asked her.

"I have your photo on file and here is your keycard," she answered and handed him a keycard.

"Right..I guess you already know why I'm here."

"Of course, Mr. Holt is in his office on the top floor. Just take the elevators and the keycard will grant you access."

With a small grin, he held up the card and said, "Thanks."

His hands held on to the strap of his messenger bag as his tapped to the music coming from the elevator's speakers. Before reaching the top floor he wondered why Agent 47 flew him out to London.

The instant he opened the door to Agent 47's office he nearly froze at the sight of the usually deadpan assassin greeting him with a warm smile and firm handshake.

"Declan, welcome. How was your flight?" Agent 47 gestured to seat across from his desk and next to Agent 18.

He sat down, "It was great. I never flew first class before, thanks."

"That's nice to hear, by the way I am Miguel..you know me as Agent 18," he smiled.

His dark eyes widen, "You are?"

"It's ok, I won't kill you for trying to track me..unless you give me another reason to," he scowled.

He gulped.

Agent 47 suppressed a smile.

Agent 18 laughed and slapped the FBI agent's knee, "I'm joking. You're a fine young man."

"Good to know..Anyway, I brought the files that you asked for. There were a lot of names but I had narrowed down," Declan nodded and reached into his messenger bag to retrieve the small portable hard drive.

"Thank you, I knew you'd come through," Agent 47 accepted the portable hard drive and placed it on his desk.

"You didn't have to fly me out here to give it you. I could have shipped it," Declan replied.

"I know but I wanted to speak with you in person."

"For what?"

Agent 18 answered him, "We are offering you a new career opportunity."

He picked up where his friend and fellow assassin left off, "With us. You'll still be doing what you are with a few differences."

"Differences…like what?"

As he listened to both men explain his occupation he couldn't help but be impressed and interested. There was one exception that prompted him to turn down their offer.

"Guys, this sounds amazing but..I can't move to London," he looked at them.

"You won't have to," Agent 47 answered, "I'm moving the company to California to be closer to my home."

"And mine," Agent 18 added.

Declan couldn't believe what he was just told and beamed, "Wow, that's great because Lisa and I have been wanting to move out there for months! I'm in!"

"Good, how soon can you start?"

"Well, I need to clear some things with the FBI first so..three weeks..no more than four."

Agent 47 smiled at how well his plans were coming together.

"Wow..that's gonna take some getting used to..Boss," Declan joked at his friend and employer's expense.

* * *

In bright blue lights the digital clock on Nika's nightstand changed to eleven o'clock. The morning sun shone through the balcony's French doors and onto the king size bed where Nika sat wearing his dress shirt over her light blue silk blouse and dark denim jeans. A large smile pulled at her lips when she heard his mobile phone ring.

"Hello Nika," he walked out onto his hotel room's balcony and stared at the bright lights of London.

"Hello to you too," she happily answered and then asked, "Where are you?"

He smiled at the sound of her voice and leaned against the stone railing, "London."

"Why?"

At the moment, he would have given anything to see her face, "I've taken over The Organization."

She thought her ears were deceiving her, "You have? How?"

"I killed the president and his wife handed ownership to me. They're no longer a threat to us."

Pure bliss filled her, "That's incredible! I mean..I can't see you quitting and becoming an accountant."

"I'm moving our headquarters to California. So I can be closer to you and the girls."

His consideration of her and the girls brought tears to her eyes, "I'm.."

"You're what?"

"I'm proud of you," she wanted to be with him but knew that for the time being it would have to wait.

His thin lips curled into a bold smile, "That means a lot to me, Nika. Thank you."

Hearing how he valued her words and feelings pleased her, "The girls asked about you.."

"Really?"

"Yes..Mai asked me if we were going to marry," she listened intently.

He took a breath, "Nika..I want to do it right…not over the phone."

"I know..I do too," she nodded, "They miss you..so do I."

"Me too. Tell the girls."

"I will.." A wicked idea entered her mind, "I miss seeing your face, and being near you."

"Likewise."

"I'm wearing your shirt..and nothing else," she told a little white lie and let her free hand travel underneath her blouse and bra.

"Really.." he stood up and had an inkling of what she was trying to do but wasn't sure.

"Yes and your hand is mine. Right now you're touching my breast," she purred as she cupped her breast and moaned.

Panic came to him; he wasn't prepared for this and was uncomfortable with talking about sex in great detail. His inexperience paired with the enticing image and sound of his lover was too much for him to handle all at once.

"Nika, I'm sorry I have to go now, bye," he hung up the phone.

She removed her hand from herself and sat up. With a mixture of anger and shock she stared at the phone in her hand, "What the fuck?"


	24. Chapter 24

Author's note:There are four to five chapters left of this fic. Thanks to everyone who has subscribed, favorited and reviewed this fic so far. I have no idea how y'all feel about it until you do one of following actions that I listed above. I really appreciate it. :)

* * *

The pad of Nika's thumb hit the mobile's phone redial button but as she listened to the unanswered rings from the other end of the line she realized the mistake she had made. Her hitman couldn't be rushed into the unknown and he was a man of actions, not words. An exasperated sigh left her mouth as she ended the call and returned her head to the pillow.

* * *

A few seconds passed before his mobile phone stopped ringing. He imagined that he his abrupt end to their conversation provoked the old defensive Nika. He knew that she had the right to be upset but he didn't know what to say to make it up to her.

"It's me." Karissa said after knocking on his door.

It was strange for him to not see the usual black bomb attached to the door. He was no longer a wanted criminal but now a free man.

"Hey," she smiled at him, "we're going to leave for dinner in a half hour and I came here to tell you that I'm dragging you with us."

"Ok," he tipped his head.

She noticed uneasiness in his face and voice, "Are you all right? You look a little..uncomfortable."

"Karina just called," he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to Karissa about what just happened.

"Is she ok?"

"Yes, she's fine."

Her head tipped to the left allowing her search his face, "But you don't seem to be."

He opened his mouth but couldn't speak.

"Frank, it's just me," she reached out and touched his arm.

"She's upset with me."

"About?"

After a few seconds he decided to talk to her and led the way to the living room where they both sat down, "Karina tried to..initiate..phone sex."

"I see," she nodded, "and you weren't in the mood for it?"

Pushing through his reluctance he said, "I've never done it before."

Her perfectly plucked eyebrows creased, "Really? You two are in a long distance relationship and you've never done it?"

"No, is that wrong?"

"No," she gave him an understanding look, "just shocking. I mean, have you two seen each other? You're both gorgeous and in love."

"Thank you?"

Her lips formed into curious smirk, "Why were you so weird about telling me this?"

"Because..you're like..a little sister to me."

"Really?" she asked him.

"Yes, it feels strange.

With soft eyes and a sweet smile she told him, "That's sweet but I'm a grown married woman. I know things. Like..I understand why you're uncomfortable."

"How?"

She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Jason is the only person I've ever been intimate with, phone sex included. We didn't wait until marriage but it was special."

A little grin came to his mouth, "That's good to know..Karina is my first."

Her dark eyes grew large, "Wow..that's lovely and stunning. You're a good looking guy."

"Thanks."

A brief comforting silence passed between them.

She brought her hands together and spoke, "Ok, so..phone sex is different than the actual act in that you have to really rely on your words and tap into the right side of your brain to satisfy each other. Be creative, create a scene or talk about a previous time where you made love. Conjure up the sights, sounds, scents, tastes and sensations. The right adjectives are your best tools."

He was interested in her knowledge, "Like?"

"Well, never use the word moist," she grimaced.

"Why?"

"Because we hate that word, it feels and sounds gross. It should only be used to describe well cooked poultry or a perfectly baked cake."

"I see..how about wet?"

"Wet is perfect, so is deluge, slick and even silky are all fine to use. Once, Jason said I felt the like the ocean and it drove me wild," she smiled.

"Why?"

"Because the ocean is natural, beautiful and stating the obvious, wet."

"I understand."

"Avoid using anatomical terms because it's dry and in no way arousing. You're speaking to your lover not your doctor. Although clit is fine and so are breasts. Slang terms are welcomed..except for the c-word for her..unless she uses it first."

He made sure to soak everything in, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, only use the word 'big' to describe yourself never her. We're supposed to be tight and embracing down there, never big and loose. Also, we're soft, sensual, and sweet make us feel that way. And make sure you both have ear pieces or headsets so that your hands are free."

"To do what?"

She blinked, stunned to see him not understand what she was saying, "So you can both touch yourselves as you're talking to one another."

His dark eyes widen, "What? Why?"

"Because words are a great start but they're not enough and she'll want to hear you climax too. Unless you can fake it, you will literally have to take matters into your own hands."

"I don't…do that."

"Not once?"

"No..do you?"

"Yes..not a lot but it happens. It's perfectl normal, Frank. Please tell me that Karina's done it to you?"

"She has," he admitted.

"Good, then you know what to do," and she sat forward and touched his hand, "my parents have a good strong marriage because they're very open, honest and intimate with each other. If you want that with Karina, you'll have to continue to take leaps and keep an open mind. You've been doing well so far, don't stop now."

His hand touched hers, "I won't. Thanks..you made this conversation bearable."

With a little grin she answered, "You're welcome, good luck and let's go because my parents hate being late."

"All right," he followed her lead.

* * *

Even though he knew Karissa was capable of defending herself, he didn't like using her for this assignment. The target has a penchant for young high class Latina escorts and she fit the profile. He didn't want to risk hiring an actual prostitute and truth be told, he preferred to only work with people he trusted. Luckily for him, the target's real prostitute readily accepted Karissa's payment when she approached her and agreed to miss their date.

As the elevator approached the target's floor, Karissa adjusted the red dress's revealing yet tasteful neckline and then the clear ear bud in her right ear.

"Can you hear me?" she asked Agent 47,

"Perfectly," he answered back.

"Good, I'm about to approach Delton's suite. Dad, how are you?"

Agent 18 looked down at the two dead bodyguards at his feet before walking over to the bathroom, "I'm ready for what's next."

"So am I," she replied.

"Be careful," he told his daughter.

"I will," she stepped off the elevator and strutted towards Delton's suite, "There's one guard at the door," she whispered as closed in on the guard.

"Who are you?" The enormous bodyguard asked her.

"I'm Camille. I have a date with Jonathan Delton," she told him.

"I need to search your purse," he held his hand.

"Of course," she handed him the black clutch purse and smiled when he returned it to her.

"Go inside, he's waiting in the bedroom," he opened the door for her.

"Gracias, senor," she winked at him before walking in.

"Are there anymore guards?" Agent 47 asked.

"Two in the living room," she softly answered as passed the living room and knocked on the bedroom door.

"It's open, come in," Delton said from the bathroom.

She opened the door and glanced at the bathroom where the gray haired man wore only a robe as he shaved his face.

"My God you're a stunning creature," he let his eyes roam over her body, "you must be new."

"I was hired two weeks ago. I'm Camille," she gave a sultry smile.

"Well Camille, make yourself comfortable on the bed. I'll join you after I finish shaving my face," he winked at her.

The urge to vomit pulled at her but she suppressed it, "You don't mind if I get some fresh air on the balcony?"

"Of course not."

"Thanks," she opened the doors to the balcony and then removed the pendant from the fiber wire she wore around her neck.

"I don't mean to be a bother but how did a woman as stunning as you get into this business?"

She joined him in the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror with icy eyes, "It's a family business," she immediately wrapped the wire around his neck. After he passed out, Agent 47 came in from the balcony and helped her carry and tie Delton's body to bed.

Agent 47 handed her a gun and gave her a sharp nod.

"Oh my God, he's collapsed!" She screamed out, "I think he's having a heart attack! Someone please help!"

Both her and Agent 47 stood on opposite sides of the doorway and shot all three bodyguards once they entered the room.

Delton awoke to find his hands and feet bound to the bed posts while Agent 47 and Karissa stood before him.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"We need information about The Franchise," Agent 47 said to him.

He blinked and lied, "I don't know what you're talking about! Let me go before I.." he stopped talking once he saw his dead bodyguards.

"You hired them to kill your competitor."

"You can't prove-.."

"That's moot," Karissa said, "all we want to know is how you got into contact with them."

"Fuck you both!" he spat at her but missed.

Agent 47 punched his face, "Where do you think I should start?" He asked Karissa while still glaring at Delton.

"His fingernails," she replied.

"Wait!" Delton yelled out once he saw Agent 47 remove pliers from his inner suit pocket, "My assistant, Glennis Ronnate he was the one who arranged the hit!"

Agent 47 turned to Karissa.

"Did you get that Dad?"

"Every word Sweetheart," Agent 18 said before he punched Glennis as he stepped out of the bedroom.

"Why do you care about finding The Franchise?" Delton asked them.

"You don't need to know," Agent 47 answered and listened to Agent 18 extract a name from Glennis before killing him.

"Why not?"

He raised his gun, "Because of this," he executed the corrupt entrepreneur.

* * *

His eyes went to the clock that hung on the bathroom's wall as he tied the terrycloth robe shut. It was a quarter past eight for Nika and even though it wasn't Sunday, he needed to hear her voice. The carnal part of him missed being able to touch her. As he left the bathroom, he swiped the bottle of body lotion off the sink.

He lied down on the bed and put in his mobile phone's ear bud.

"Hey you..wait, it's not Sunday," Nika said after answering his call.

"I know, I needed to hear your voice," he confessed to her.

Smiling, she turned to her side and adjusted the ear bud, "I miss you too. What are you doing?"

"I just stepped out of the shower and.." he untied his robe.

"What?" She felt her body become warm at thought of him standing in the shower as water cascaded all over his perfect body.

"I thought about our firs time together…"

Her perfect eyebrows rose in shock, "Really.."

When he began describing their first time together in great detail, she let her hands roam all over her body and the moans she heard from him turned her on even more. It stunned and satisfied her to hear how he talented he was with his words. Considering how little he said when they first met, he had come a long way because of her; she loved it. In a matter of moments, she climaxed then smiled when she heard him loudly moan her name.

He was excited and relieved to find out how right Karissa had been. The feel of his touch wasn't odd or wrong like he originally thought. It felt natural and invigorating. Hearing her enjoy his words was also rewarding for him.

"That was.." Nika said in between breaths, "incredible! Where did you..How?"

"The truth?" He exhaled.

"Always."

"I had a talk with Karissa."

She giggled, "I need to buy her a present then because I've never come like that before, especially alone. Thank you."

He smiled, "You're welcome. I have an assignment in the morning."

"You wore me out too..I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight, Nika."

"Night Frank."

* * *

After the first day, Nika told herself not to worry, but after a few more days went by she knew the truth. Her period was over one week late.


	25. Chapter 25

It only took Trent a few seconds to realize that Nika wasn't listening to him as they sat outside The Ivy eating lunch. He saw her green alluring eyes staring off into the distance. Instead of chastising her, he decided to have some fun.

"So later tonight, Ramon and I are going to a dwarf farm to adopt little people," he said to her.

"That's nice," Nika said oblivious to what he just told her.

"Then when Frank comes back, we're gonna invite him to have a three way with us."

"Good for..WHAT?" She looked him straight in his eyes.

After his chuckling died down he said, "Honey, I'm just playin' with ya. What are ya thinkin' about?"

Her doctor appointment was tomorrow morning and she had yet to tell anyone about it but she couldn't keep it to herself.

"Hello? Ya there, sweetie?"

"Sorry..I um..You have to promise not to tell anyone, ok? Not Bryce or Anna, NO ONE until I say so."

"I cross my big ol' gay heart I won't," he leaned forward clearly interested.

With a little nod she said, "I might be pregnant. I'm over a week late..and I'm never late," telling it to another person didn't lessen the shock she had been feeling.

His face lit up but the unreadable look on her face confused him, "Are we happy or sad? Wait, Frank doesn't know, does he?"

"No..I don't want to tell him until after I find out after my appointment tomorrow."

"Makes sense. So..are we happy or sad?"

She never thought she would get pregnant with a man she was in love with yet, she was and everything in her life was in balance. Still, there was worry within her heart about how Agent 47 would react. Now, with her best friend before her she spoke her mind.

"Happy! I love Frank and he's the only man I've ever wanted to children with," she beamed.

"Fantastic! But..why do you seem worried?"

"Because, I thought we would get to have some time together before having babies and what if he doesn't want it? Everything is just moving so fast for us."

"But does it feel wrong?"

After a moment, she answered, "No. But he likes to plan everything and do it right. And we talked about getting married and having babies but..this wasn't planned."

"So what? Some of life's greatest gifts are unplanned. Let's not forget, he loves everything about you Honey, your love child should be no different," he reached across the table and gripped her hand.

A pleasant smile spread across her face as she placed her other hand on his, "Thank you. I know he does..but I still can't help but worry."

"Just stop. Ok? You two are gonna have a gorgeous bald ass baby," he teased her.

She playfully rolled her eyes, "For the millionth fucking time, he shaves his head you big bitch!"

They laughed before continuing their conversation and lunch.

* * *

It turned out the name Agent 18 extracted from Delton's assistant was one of many in a long chain of people who would hopefully lead to The Franchise. However, Agent 18 wasn't deterred by the work he and his allies had before them. Time wasn't an issue and unlike before, they had many resources. Diana and Declan worked diligently providing Agent 18 and his select team of agents with viable leads.

Despite his confidence in his work, there was nothing that could be done to help cope with the distance between him and Nika. He wanted to hear her voice and about her day, touch her and feel the warmth of her spirit surround him. A brief smirk touched his lips when he remembered how different things were between them when they first met. Before her, he never realized what he truly wanted out of life. Now that he did, he was going to do everything in his power to grasp it and never let go.

"Good evening Frank," Agent 18 sat down next to him at the bar and spoke to the bartender, "Merlot."

"Likewise, Miguel," he said before taking sip from his scotch.

Agent 18 thanked the bartender for pouring him a glass, "Anything particular on your mind?"

He blinked, "Perhaps."

After taking a swig from his glass, he savored the rich taste of the Merlot then asked, "I have many skills. Unfortunately, mind reading is not one of them."

A small scoff came from him, "How did you..cope with being away from Isabella?"

With a knowing stare he nodded, "It was very difficult but I sent her gifts with cards. We called each other each week. I knew that even though it was hard it would pay off in the long term for us and our future."

He nodded and glanced down at his scotch, "Karina, she got me this ring," he held up his left hand, "and a tattoo on her heart for me."

"She loves you and wanted to show it because that is what a good woman does. Believe me, I know," he said with a small nod and smile.

"I want to show her my appreciation.." he stared at his friend.

"You don't know what to do."

"I don't," he reluctantly admitted, "the ring that I got her wasn't enough."

"Hey Dad," Karissa said as she kissed his cheek, "Hey Frank," she sat down next to her father.

"Good evening Karissa," Agent 47 responded with a small grin.

"Sweetie, where is Jason?" Agent 18 asked.

"He's catching up on his shows. Martini please," she told the bartender, What are you two talking about?"

"Frank doesn't know what to give Karina since she tattooed herself for him and gave him a ring," her father explained.

Her lips formed into a wide smile, "I have an idea."

They looked at her with curious eyes.

* * *

The bar at Gratton's Bar and Grill had a few customers roaming about but to Nika it felt empty. What she had suspected was now confirmed, she was pregnant with her beloved's child and the two people she wanted to confide in weren't there. Trent was in Palm Springs visiting a friend while Agent 47 was overseas working. An unfamiliar voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Isabella asked with a smile.

"No, it's just me," Nika looked at the beautiful woman next to her and felt like she had seen her before.

"Good," she held out her hand as she sat down, "I'm Isabella Vasquez, Karissa's mother."

Her mouth opened then turned into warm smile, "I see the resemblance between you and Karissa. It's very nice to finally meet you," she accepted her hand.

"Well her father always jokes that if she got his looks he would have been thrilled."

"Why?" she arched an eyebrow.

She playfully grinned, "Because then boys would stay away from her."

They both chuckled.

"Merlot," Isabella told the bartender, "So, how have you been?"

It donned on her that Isabella was the only woman who could understand her situation, she felt grateful.

"It was years ago, but I remember how hard it was to be away from Miguel, thanks," she told Nika.

With a slight nod and then sip from her water, she replied, "I know that he's doing this for us but it doesn't make me miss him any less."

Her dark empathetic eyes focused on Nika, "I know exactly how you feel but believe me, it'll be worth it."

"How did you cope with it?"

"I thought about our life together and how beautiful it would be." She placed a hand on her shoulder, "We're two-of-a-kind, Karina. We fell in love with killers."

The truth that she spoke resonated with Nika, "Who happened to be good men."

With knowing eyes, she agreed and asked, "How far long are you?"

She blinked and felt her eyes widen.

"You're drinking water and when I walked in I saw it in your eyes..it's how I looked after I found out I was pregnant with our son, Marcelo," her gaze fell to the glass of Merlot.

Nika remembered Agent 47 telling her about the death of Karissa's brother and she immediately felt for her new friend, "How did you feel?"

Her started to Nika's, "Scared because Miguel was overseas and we hadn't talked about having a family. I wasn't sure if he could even settle down for us to be one. I wanted to keep the baby but I wanted to find out his feelings first."

She leaned closer, "What did he say?"

"When I told him, he was stunned at first then ecstatic," she chuckled remembering the joy she heard in her husband's voice.

"Really?"

Nodding she said, "Miguel said that he couldn't wait to have the chance to experience what he never had, a father and a childhood. I imagine that Frank feels the same way since Karissa has told me how good he is with your daughters," she took a sip from her glass.

"I hope so..it's a lot for him to take in," she shrugged.

Her delicate hand lovingly gripped her forearm, "I know how you're feeling right now and there is lot to learn but unlike many women in your position you're with a good man who loves you. And you blessed with support system made of family and friends. Everything is going to work out as long as try your best to make sure it does. I know you will because it takes a hell of woman to love the men that we've chosen to be with."

Isabella's reassuring words and smile eased most of her worries. She felt blessed to have made a new friend who understood her, "Thank you..I really needed to hear that," she hugged her.

"You're welcome, and if you ever need to talk," she reached into her purse and handed her a business card, "call me."

"I will, thanks..Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"I'd be delighted to," she smiled.

* * *

Once his mobile phone started ringing, Nika spit out her tooth paste, wiped her mouth and ran to the bedroom to answer it.

"Good evening Nika, how are you?" He loosened his tie as he moved around the hotel suite.

She decided to start off with pleasant small talk before telling him the news, "Everything is going well. The girls are doing great in school and they miss you. The vineyard is good and I'm helping Trent plan his cousin's wedding."

"That good to know," he waited a beat, "I miss you and the girls too."

Her pillow lips curled into a smile.

A delightful silence passed between them.

"There's uh..there's also something I have to tell you.."

"What?" The slight hesitation in her voice concerned him.

After taking a big breath she said, "I went to the doctor this week..I'm six weeks pregnant."

For the first time in his life he felt his heart stop. He knew that he shouldn't have been surprised, he didn't use a condom and they didn't discuss what form contraception they should use. Hearing that his beloved was carrying his child made him numb with shock.

She became concerned when he didn't immediately respond, "Frank? Are you ok?"

He pushed the words out of his mouth, "I'm….it's my fault. I should have been prepared, it's my fault. I'm sorry, Nika."

Her heart went out to him when she heard the worry in his voice, "I'm not upset, ok? I was on the pill," she waited a beat before speaking again. "Don't be sorry, I'm not."

His eyebrows creased upon hearing her last statement, "You were on the pill..you didn't want this to happen."

She sighed, "I didn't plan for this, there is a difference between wanting and planning. Tell me how you feel, please?"

His training didn't prepare for this so he imagined what he would want to hear and know if he were Nika, "I won't pressure you into making a decision, Nika. It's your body."

The thoughtfulness in his words touched her soul and made her grin, "Thank you…I still want to know what you think, don't be afraid."

Seconds passed before he responded with unbridled honesty, "I am."

His honest admission was strangely comforting, the man she met months ago wouldn't have dared to be so candid, "It's ok, I am too."

"It's not. A good father isn't," he shook his head.

"Everyone gets scared. Even though we are..I know that we will be good parents, especially you!" She assured him.

"Really?"

"Yes, you are so great with the girls, especially Mai who..can be annoying. I mean, I love her but you are just so patient with her. Somehow you don't put her in the trunk of your car."

He smirked, "You were good practice," his lips pulled into a full smile when he heard her laugh.

"See? We're going to be fine because we have a good home and we both know how to love. I see it in your eyes when you're with the girls and I feel it every time you touch me."

Her tone helped quell most of his doubts, "We're really doing this."

"Yes…daddy," she giggled.

His smile grew larger, he liked having that role added onto his life, "Have you told the girls yet?"

"No, I wanted you to tell you first."

"We should tell them now..together."

Smiling she answered, "I'll get them," she called for Madison and Mai using the intercom. She placed him on speaker phone when they entered the room.

"Hi Frank!" Madison and Mai said in unison.

"Good evening girls," he enjoyed hearing their young cheerful voices, "Karina and I have something to tell you two."

They looked at their mother with eager eyes.

"You're going to be big sisters!" Nika happily told them as she placed a hand on her stomach.

With wide wondrous eyes and open mouths, the girls giddily squealed as they hugged their mother.

"This is terrific!" Madison beamed, "I'm gonna have a baby brother or sister that I can hold and play with!"

"I'm not the baby anymore and neither are Tiska and Lena yay!" Mai then bent down and spoke to Nika's stomach, "I'm your big sister, Mai. I'm the Chinese one!"

The laughter that came from Nika and their daughters caused him to chuckle. He wanted nothing more than to be with them and share in their joy.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note**: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story so far! :) I didn't know if anyone else would believe this story which is part of the reason why it is so long. Evolutions don't happen overnight especially with characters like Agent 47 and Nika. It's nice to know that you guys are with me via your reviews/favoriting this story. Thanks again and one last thing, trust me.

* * *

When Agent 47 raised his hand to knock on Agent 18's hotel suite door, he hesitated then reminded himself of what he needed and how important it was. After two quick knocks, Agent 18 greeted him.

"Frank, is everything ok?" Agent 18 asked him

Unsure of how to answer, he asked, "May I come in?"

"Of course," he stepped aside, "is Karina all right?"

He nodded as they both sat down in the living room, "She's pregnant."

The mix of worry, happiness and shock on Agent 47's face confused him, "This is good news?"

His eyes briefly went to his lap then returned to him, "I need you to teach me everything you know about being a father."

A rush of mirth filled him, with his hand on his heart he answered, "It would be an honor," he felt his voice quiver.

The strange smile on his face prompted Agent 47 to ask, "What?"

"My son-in-law Nick, he didn't ask me because his father is a good man just like Jason's. And Marcelo is…I never thought I'd have the opportunity to teach a son of mine how to be a good father," he gazed at him.

Agent 18's honesty struck him so strongly that he couldn't fully understand but he knew that he felt grateful to have him in his life. He never thought of him as being more than a friend until now.

"We should get started with the basics," he broke the pleasant silence between them, "there is a mall a block from here. We need books, a doll to practice holding, feeding, changing and supplies," he stood up and opened the door for them.

"There's a lot I need to learn."

"Yes," he nodded then patted him on the shoulder as they walked out, "but I know you can handle it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome…and..how do you feel about bodily fluids?"

He gave him a perplexed look.

* * *

Words couldn't describe how grateful Nika was once her morning sickness stopped. She was fine when the random food cravings came along. Every little change her body experienced fascinated, excited and scared her because she knew that she would never be the same woman. The vain part of her enjoyed seeing her growing yet tender breasts. She had always wondered what her body would look like with a fuller chest. Although she wasn't too fond of the weight she had gained. It was in normal range for any pregnant woman but she was worried about how long it would take to lose it. If she couldn't, would he still want her? She kept the latter thought to herself during their conversations hoping to keep the mood light between them.

The books and other baby supplies that Agent 47 sent made her feel loved. It surprised her to see how involved he was in the process from what names to choose to the design of the nursery. A genuine smile always touched her lips when he asked her about how she felt and her doctor appointments.

There were many times when she wished he was there with her, this was one of them.

"Ms. Petrova? Dr. Waterson will see you now," the nurse said as she held the door open for her.

Nika nodded and grinned feeling relieved to get away from the waiting room filled with expectant mothers and their doting husbands. Being around those couples made her miss Agent 47 more than she already did.

"Here we go," Dr. Waterson said as she looked at the monitor as she conducted ultrasound, "they're looking pretty good."

Her eyes widen, "They?"

With a smirk she replied, "You only asked me if the baby was healthy during the last two ultrasounds..not if there were more than one. Congratulations."

Astounded that she was now going to be a mother of four, she wished that she could share experience with her true love. As she stared at the back of the monitor she asked, "Are they boys or girls?"

She flipped the monitor around allowing Nika to view her babies for first time, "Both, see there's his penis," she pointed to left side of monitor and "there's his sister."

Tears of bliss and sadness filled her eyes as she saw her children and yearned for her their father, "They're so wonderful."

"Well, with your looks and genes, they're gonna be beautiful. How many copies should I print out?"

"Four, one for myself, my daughters and their father," she answered.

Dr. Waterson didn't like to pry into her patient's personal lives but she couldn't help but be curious, "Is he a looker like you?"

"Yes," she nodded and grinned, "he's very handsome. He works overseas."

"I see..well, he's a lucky man," she nodded.

She smiled while quietly lamenting over his absence.

* * *

He would never admit it, but Agent 47 was feeling a bit overwhelmed by impending fatherhood. A baby has so many emotional and physical needs and at times he wasn't sure if he could keep up. Agent 18 assured him he was doing well, but he still had his doubts. Assembling his sniper rifle was second nature to him changing a diaper wasn't. His days were filled with hits and parenting lessons taught by Agent 18, it began to wear on him.

The only comfort and he peace he found was his showers and his conversations with Nika. He enjoyed hearing about the changes she was going through, her excitement, and how everyone in her life was eagerly anticipating the arrival of their child. In fact he was shocked to see that she yet to have any mood swings especially since he knew how emotional she could be.

He yawned before dialing Nika's number, "Good evening Nika-.."

"Why are you calling so late?" Nika cried out cutting off his greeting.

His eyes went to his watch as his eyebrows creased, "It's only seven, your time."

"I don't care! I've been waiting all day for your call!" she sobbed.

Her outburst caught him off guard, "What's wrong with you?"

"NOTHING'S WRONG WITH ME, I'M JUST PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABIES YOU IDIOT!"

"There's no need to call-," he realized what she just said and let the news sink in, "babies?"

"Yes we're having twins, TWO BABIES! TWO-FUCKING-BABIES! Oh great, I just broke my own rule about not swearing around them!" She bawled and then growled at him, "This is your fault!"

Her words shocked and irritated him, "How?"

"I..I.." she knew that she sounded irrational but didn't care, "I don't know it just is! Ok?"

Annoyed and confused, he asked her, "What do you want from me, Nika?"

"You! I want you here with me! Because when I was looking at our babies for the first time..I felt so alone! Come home, please?"

A slow sympathetic sigh came from him, "I would..but you know I can't." Once he heard her start angrily swearing at him, he lost his patience and hung up the phone.

It took her a few seconds to realize that he had hung up, when she did she wept. Tiska and Lena entered the room sensing their mistress's grief and placed their heads on her thighs. Her fingers ran through their soft fur as she spoke to them.

"Oh my puppies..at least you still love me no matter how bitchy I am..no offense, Lena."


	27. Chapter 27

A soft groan came from him as his eyes returned to the mobile phone. He read about the mood swings pregnant women experience and how taxing they can be. This fact was supported by Miguel's stories of his wife's and daughter's pregnancies. His index finger hit the redial button and after one ring she answered.

"You bastard! How could you hang up on me?" she cried out.

"I wouldn't have if were talking to me. You were yelling," he calmly told her.

"Well I'm pregnant. Everything is just so hard and.." she wiped her tears, "I'm sorry, I just miss you so much."

He wanted to hold her but knew that he couldn't, "I know..I'm sorry too. I'm doing this for us."

She nodded and sniffled, "I'm grateful that you are….You called me back," her voice had a hint of joy.

"I made a mistake, I needed to fix it."

Her smile was small, "I e-mailed you photos of our babies."

He quickly went over to his laptop, "You did."

"Yes, our son is on the left he has chubby cheeks and your..you know," she smirked.

His eyes grew large when he saw the sonogram of their children, "That's my boy," he grinned the moment his eyes went to the right, "and our daughter." Happiness spread throughout his body and soul when seeing his children for the first time.

"Just what the world needs," she began to say before he continued her sentence.

"Another me and you," he smiled.

A forgiving silence fell between them. They continued to speak to one another late into the night without another hitch.

* * *

Bryant Markson set down his cup of coffee then looked up to find Agent 47 approaching him. His hand immediately went to his gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Agent 47 said as he sat across the round café table from The Franchise's top assassin Bryant Markson.

Bryant casually ran through his free hand through his brown shoulder length hair as his free hand gripped the gun in his holster, "Why?"

Agent 47 stared at the tables behind Bryant, "Because my men have you surrounded."

"I know The Organization's agents and they.." his voiced trailed off. With his blue eyes, he gazed at the tables behind him and saw three armed men sitting on all sides of him.

A blank look came across his face, "Agents no longer have to shave their heads and we don't tattoo them anymore."

He was confused, "Why?"

"Those are a few of the changes I made since becoming president."

His mouth fell open, "You're the one that took over?"

"I am and I'm here with a proposal but first, you have to place both your hands on the table."

"No."

With a slight nod, he removed a miniature laptop from his messenger bag. When he opened the necessary window he turned the computer towards Bryant.

"Should I care who that is?" Bryant lied as he tried to control his anger when seeing his handler/secret lover on the monitor.

"She's your handler and the mother of your child. I assume you would."

His face fell into a scowl as his hands rested on the table, "Leave Odette and Jack alone."

"I will but you see the young Latina woman approaching her? That is my good friend Karissa. If you make any sudden movement she and her father will kill Odette."

* * *

"Hi Odette, I'm Karissa," she offered her hand and sat across from her.

"Um..I'm sorry do I know you?" she asked while feeling a little embarrassed as she shook her hand.

"No, but if you want your son Jack to not become an orphan you'll keep your hands where I can see them," she stared at the red spot of light on Odette's chest.

She froze once she saw the sniper's laser on her heart, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Karissa made sure to click off her gun's safety as she held it underneath the table, "A friend and the daughter of the sniper who is currently aiming his rifle at you. Now to answer your second question.."

* * *

"What do you want?" Bryant asked Agent 47 with obvious but restrained rage in his demeanor.

"To talk."

"About?"

"You."

"Why not just kill me?"

"I plan to take down The Franchise."

His brows creased, "Are you insane?"

He sighed, "How do you feel when you're away from Odette and little Jack for months at a time?"

"What?" he couldn't believe the question he was just asked.

"Answer the question."

After a few seconds he replied, "It tears me apart," he felt his voice briefly quiver.

"I know it does but I can change that if you'll help me."

The assassin's words piqued his interest, "How?"

"Help me overtake your employer and you can be a free man."

Bryant searched his face, "Why are you doing this?"

Agent 47 stared straight into his blue eyes and said, "I have a good woman and children waiting for me..just like you."

His lips formed into a circle as he fathomed just how similar they were, "That's why you went rogue…for her."

"Is there a better reason?" he lips formed into a slight curl.

He grinned, "Not one that I can think of."

He nodded, "Do you accept?"

Without hesitation he replied, "I do."

Offering his hand he told Bryant, "I'm staying at the Deavument Hotel in the presidential suite. Be there at seven."

"I will," he gripped his hand.

"Good. My men will be following you."

"You don't trust me?"

"It's for your safety. I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Odette shook her head in disbelief, "This can't be possible."

"It is," Karissa said, "but we need your help."

She considered her words and then asked, "Your life with father…how would you describe it?"

"Wonderful," she smiled, "he was and still is, there for me. What else could a child want from her father?"

Odette's dark eyes began filling with tears of elation, "I don't know.."

* * *

The sounds of assassins assembling various weapons filled the hotel suite. Agent 47 watched each agent making sure that each one was equipped and ready for what faced them. He softened his expression when he approached Karissa and Agent 18.

"Are you both ready?" he asked his friends.

"Always," Agent 18 answered as he loaded a magazine into his gun.

"What he said," she nodded and grinned.

Jason closed his mobile phone and told them, "I just talked to my cousin. He's going to have ambulances there and the hospital is ready for us."

"Thank you," Agent 47 told him.

He simply nodded before wrapping his arms around Karissa, "I know I don't have to tell you to be careful but.."

She embraced him, "I will and if I'm not too battered I'll wear the red dress," she then kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "and thong."

A low laugh came from him before his kissed her lips, "I hope you kick a lot of ass then."

Her lips went to his ear again, "I will and later, you can spank mine."

"Great, now I'm gonna have to think of baseball," he smiled and successfully controlled a certain part of his anatomy that tried to react to her words.

"Must you do that in front of me?" Agent 18 asked.

"Where do you think I learned it from?" she rolled her eyes and joked.

Her father laughed, "True. We must go now," he announced.

"He's right," Agent 47 told everyone, "you all have your instructions." He paused, "Remember why you're doing this and you will succeed."

The agents nodded and began filing out of the suite.

* * *

The president of The Franchise (Preston Bale) stood up from his leather office chair and offered his hand to Bryant.

"Mr. Markson, you're on time. I like that," he shook his hand.

"A professional is punctual," he nodded and sat down across from him.

"You are the best man we have," he smirked, "I have a proposal for you."

He hid his amusement knowing that it couldn't top Agent 47's but he humored his soon to be former employer, "What is it?"

After Declan breached the security system he turned off The Franchise's power and took their system offline for two minutes. The snipers quickly took out The Franchise's external security team clearing the way for their fellow agents to enter the building.

"What in the hell is going on?" Preston said as he reached into his pocket and dialed a number on his mobile phone.

His bodyguards ran into the room only to be promptly shot by Bryant.

Stunned at what happened, Preston glared at him, "You traitor! How did you get past my security?"

"Your secretary was very helpful especially after I showed her that you were still with your wife," he answered with a stoic look while aiming his guns at his boss.

An amused smile touched his mouth, "So..what? You're going to kill me and just walk out?"

"Actually, this isn't my plan," he stepped aside and a second later Agent 47 walked into the room.

In disgust Preston gawked at Agent 47, "You're behind this?"

Keeping his Hardballers aimed at Preston Agent 47 walked forward and said, "Consider this a hostile takeover."

Preston looked at Bryant, "What could he have possibly offered you?"

"Freedom," he simply replied.

He nodded, "Something that I'd never give you…especially not this easily," he said as an enormous painting pulled back revealing almost a dozen armed guards.

"You had to choose the least desirable option," Agent 47 stated.

"On the contrary, I chose the best," Preston's smile was smug as he left the room.

Agent 47 and Bryant communicated by using Morse code through blinking their eyes while the guards surrounded them. They immediately dispatched four of the guards by using two of them as shields against the other's shots then proceeded to shoot at the rest of them until they ran out of bullets. Fortunately for them, there were only two men left. Both assassins disarmed the remaining guards and fought each one in hand-to-hand combat.

Bryant snapped the man's neck and began to head towards Agent 47.

"Get Bale I'll take care of this!" Agent 47 instructed him. When he saw him hesitate he punched the guard in the stomach and said, "Go!"

He nodded before running out of the room.

A small amount of blood came from Agent 47's mouth after the guard gave a hard right hook to the face. The deadly assassin gave the guard a sharp side kick to his right oblique causing him to stumble back. Agent 47 stopped the roundhouse kick that the guard tried to execute by grabbing his leg and striking it multiple times. He wailed in agony when he felt and heard the bones in his leg crack as he fell to the floor. Bending down, Agent 47 grabbed his head and smashed it against the hard floor putting him out of his misery.

He turned around feeling victorious until he saw an armed guard in the doorway wielding a gun. A jolt hit Agent 47's body, he looked down and saw that he had been in the right pectoral; he immediately lunged for the desk for cover but was shot two more times before getting behind it. There were two guns underneath the desk he quickly grabbed them and shot at the approaching security guard. Force of habit made him start off with the right one, it was empty and another bullet from the guard's gun punched his chest. The man raised the weapon to the hitman's head.


	28. Chapter 28

**This chapter is rated M for mature content**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

His left index finger pulled the trigger releasing a bullet into his attacker's chest. Before he could get off another shot, he saw three more enter the man's head. The slain guard's body landed on the floor next to him.

"Frank?" A worried Karissa called out as she and her father ran into the room.

"Are you hurt?" Agent 18 asked.

"I'm fine," he began to sit up.

Her eyes became big when she saw him, "You've been shot!"

"It's ok, he was wearing his vest," Agent 18 couldn't hide the relief in his voice and on the face.

She looked at the bullets embedded his vest, "Your ribs are at least bruised. Probably broken.

He accepted their hands and got onto his feet, "Where's Bryant?"

With a smirk Agent 18 answered, "He took care of Mr. Bale. He told us that he will meet us tomorrow. Tonight, he is going to be with Odette and Jack."

"How many men did we lose?"

"A few were hurt and there are two in critical condition but with our EMTs close by..it looks like everyone will make it," Karissa nodded as they walked.

"The Organization is number one for a reason, Sweetheart," he told his daughter.

"And it still is," Agent 47 said with a subtle pride.

* * *

In one week Nika would be the mother of four. All she could think about was when Agent 47 would return home. During their last conversation, he assured her that he would be back before the birth of the twins but he wasn't specific.

The warm water of flowing through hot tub comforted her bare feet while she sat on the tub's stone ledge. Behind her in the backyard Tiska and Lena played tug-of-war with a Kong rope but then abruptly stopped and held their heads high in the air before quickly running away.

"Where are you two going?" she asked as she dried her feet and put on her sandals.

Once she followed their lead to the front of her home, she froze the second she saw a black Audi coming down the long driveway.

The moment he saw her emerge from the backyard he felt excitement swell within him. She looked even more beautiful than the day he first saw her on his computer monitor. Her radiance was captivated him because of the lives she had inside her. He slowly pressed the brake when he approached the garage and quickly got out of the car.

Her jaw dropped when he stepped out of the car. His smile was full of love and on top of his head were short dark locks that lay flat. She never thought he could become more handsome until now.

They ran to one another unable to contain the joy overtaking them. Their arms and lips passionately met savoring their long overdue reunion. Her fingers ran through his soft hair.

"Welcome home," she held his face unable to hold the smile that was engraved on her face.

"It's great to be back," his left hand gripped her face as the other rested on her large belly. For the first time in his life, he had a home and he never felt so grateful to have one.

"You have hair," she held his hand and led him into the house.

He shrugged, "I decided to follow your suggestion."

"Well you looking amazing!" she reached up and touched his hair.

"Oh hey look who's back? And my God your hair makes you look so hot!" Trent happily said as he and Madison sat in the kitchen.

"Hi Frank, welcome back," Madison went over him gave him a hug.

"Thank you Madison, it's nice to see you," he smiled and handed her the keys to his car, "the red suitcase is for you and Mai."

"I can't wait to open it!" she kissed his cheek and ran out the door.

Trent went over to them, "I love this," he gestured to Agent 47's entire head with his hand and then his body, "and I've always loved this."

"I know!" Nika gleefully stated, "he looks so great and," she broke into tears.

Confused, he asked his beloved, "What's wrong?"

"Damn it! Why didn't you tell me you got sexier?" She yelled out.

Trent sympathetically tapped his shoulder, "Welcome back home..and to hell."

Mai came through the open front door, "Hey Frank you're here, great! Oooh and you have hair! Elaine and I just came back from Mr. Chow's with dinner."

Nika ceased her crying, "FOOD!" She then pushed Mai out of the way and bounded out the front door.

Agent 47 helped Mai off the floor and in a concerned voice asked, "Are you hurt?"

With a small smile she took his hand and stood up, "No, I'm ok. I forgot to get out of her way. Whenever Elaine or anyone else brings home food it's dangerous to be front of her."

"She's right," Trent said, "The other day, Bryce brought chicken empanadas and she shoved me into the counter just to get to them! If it weren't for her walks she'd be huge right now!"

"Madison's calling for me to help her carry your suitcase!" Mai said before running out the door.

Nika returned holding a white plastic bag as she finished eating an egg roll, "We can eat later," she placed the bag on the counter and took his hand. "I want to show you the nursery!"

"I look forward to seeing it," he gripped her hand.

* * *

They stopped at the double doors, "I wanted to surprise you," Nika said before opening them.

A pleased smile spread across his face as his eyes admired the tastefully designed nursery. The pink, navy and white colors reminded him of his suit and the supplies they had both bought were stocked on shelves in the closet and baskets. Stuffed animals sat in the toy bins. Two cribs were at opposite ends of the room, one was pink and the other navy.

"So?" she looked at him with expectant eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her, "It's wonderful."

"Really?"

"Yes," he gave her a reassuring kiss.

A soft exhale left her lips, she loved the taste and feel of his mouth on hers, "There's one more surprise." She reluctantly let go of him and went into the huge walk-in closet.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

With great adoration she held up a miniature version of his suit, "I had it made! Isn't adorable?"

A small chuckle came from him, "It's perfect."

"I'm not going to be the kind of woman that makes her man and son wear those silly sailor outfits for photos," she hung the suit on the crib and embraced him.

"Thank God," he leaned down and tasted her lips, "did you make any changes to the bedroom?"

Her nose crinkled at his flirtatious question, "Come and find out."

The sounds of their lips hungrily meeting filled their bedroom. She suddenly pulled away from him and started bawling.

"What now?" he asked her.

"Look at you! You're gorgeous! And me? I've gained thirty-fucking-pounds! I'm a whale..a huge pregnant whale!"

"You're beautiful," he stroked her face and unzipped the back of her dress with his free hand.

She sobbed, "Stop! Ok? I am so horny and but I don't feel sexy! How can we make love?"

His hands slipped off her dress and held his finger to his lips, "Sshh..I've been reading…" he guided her to the bed and slowly removed her bra.

Feeling unconvinced, she spoke as his lips kissed her shoulder and collarbone, "I'm not the same woman you knew.."

"No," he slipped off her panties, "you're better."

Her lips curled into a big smile, "Kiss me."

He obliged then began undressing himself.

When she pulled off his tank top she nearly cried and touched the tattoo of his company's insignia that lay on his heart. Her ring that bore the same symbol brushed against the tattoo. They kissed as he laid her down on the bed.

His skilled mouth and tongue traveled to her breasts.

"Ooohh, I've missed you so much." she moaned upon feeling his wet tongue and lips on her.

"Me too," his left hand held her stomach as the other felt her desire. He was pleased to see that the books that he had read were right. His lips kissed her stomach, their children. She ran her fingers through his hair before bringing his mouth to hers.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," he turned her onto her side, placed himself behind her and embraced her stomach with his left arm. A consuming sense of ease spread through him when he breathed in the sweet scent of her luscious locks.

"Please…" her voice was filled with desperate yearning.

Almost instantly they both moaned once their bodies joined together. His lips kissed her neck matching the movement of his hips. The wet warm embracing sensation of her drove him close to the edge but he refused to be abrupt. She interlaced her fingers with his and continued to encourage him with her words while enjoying the firm consuming feel of his love. He knew what would soon happen and decided to enhance her satisfaction by untangling his left hand to stroke her. A loud animalistic scream came from her when they both reached their desired destination. The sound of their haggard breathing was soon replaced with gentle kissing.

* * *

During breakfast, they looked at one another and smiled. Agent 47 felt blessed to be able to sit down with his loved ones and enjoy a meal with them. Most families took moments like this for granted, he knew that he never would. While Robert and Elaine discussed their plans for the day, he leaned towards Nika.

"I have a surprise for you..but we have to drive," he told her.

Intrigued she answered, "I won't take too long to get ready," she leaned his forehead against his.

He simply replied, "I'll drive."

* * *

Five months earlier, the boys and young men who attended Gateson School for Boys had been moved out of the country and placed into a hotel for three months. It was strange for them because for the first time in their lives they were given time off after only four hours of their daily training and were then encouraged to partake in the hotel's recreational activities. While some continued to train during their free time, most swam in the hotel's pools, learned to play sports, or would explore the town with a chaperone/instructor.

The instructors who weren't abusive were kept on and those who were, had been permanently terminated and replaced. Diana oversaw the students during this time and she loved every moment. Being a mother and grandmother made her appreciate the exuberance she saw in their faces upon each new discovery they made. On their last day at the hotel, they were brought into a large conference room.

Agent 47, Agent 18, Diana and the instructors stood in front of them. The two assassins looked at one another both feeling unnerved and yet grateful to be looking at ghosts of their former selves. When they all took their seats Agent 47 began speaking.

"Agents, my name is Frank Holt my number was 47. This is Miguel Vasquez, his was number 18 and he is your new headmaster. We've made changes to how this school will operate," he looked into their eyes and then at Diana.

Diana stepped forward, "Your studies have been expanded to include history, social studies, literature, the arts, vocational classes, and life skills such as socialization. These are lifetime skills that you will need. There will only be six hours of classes per day.

Based your recent behavior, you will have no classes on the weekends. You will be free to choose however you please to spend your time whether it be on school grounds or outside with a chaperone. A weekly allowance will be given to you based on your behavior during the week.

You will all work a minimum of eight hours per week at the offices of Platinum Force Security once you turn fourteen. Until then, you are all expected to clean your dormitories and participate in a minimum of two hours of community service each week."

Agent 47 spoke again, "With a few exceptions, you will have options concerning your career choice. Handlers and agents will be selected based on personal preference, combat and marksmen skills, physicality, intelligence and the results of various psychological exams. We have absorbed the Franchise's assassins so there are only a few select positions available for agents. Only fifteen percent of you will be chosen to be agents."

She took his cue and said, "After you graduate if you choose to further your education by choosing to attend a college or university we will pay for your tuition. This will only occur after you sign a contract agreeing to work for Platinum Force Security after completing your education. You must work as a handler or agent for a minimum of two years. During this time you will be paid, room and board will be provided.

If you choose to become an agent or handler, you will have the option of retiring at the age of thirty-five or taking on a reduced work schedule if circumstances permit."

He stared at them with threatening eyes, "If you constantly misbehave or betray us before graduation your memory will be wiped and you'll be abandoned. You'll be thrown into this world the same way you entered it, alone and unwanted. If you betray us while working as a handler or agent you will be killed. As long as you remain loyal this won't be an issue."

The students looked at one another scared, shocked and uncertain yet intrigued.

His face softened, "You are not disposable, and you have a place this world. Until you find it for yourself, it will be with us. I encourage you to not let this opportunity go to waste."

Diana handed them folders, "Mr. Holt is your legal guardian. You have all been given names and identities. If you have questions regarding your training, education or personal matters there will be counselors on school grounds."

Agent 18 stepped forward and smiled, "I will also be at your disposal, just make an appointment with my assistant and we will discuss whatever is troubling you. But do not forget, you are brothers now. So you will treat each other with respect and compassion. Disputes will be handled with words, not violence."

"You'll be moving into your dormitories today." Agent 47 said with a small smirk.

* * *

Nika listened to Agent 47 explain how he had reformed his training school as he drove. She couldn't help but be impressed by all the time, energy and work he had put in to it.

"I made sure to choose property that wasn't too far away from home," he told her.

"Of course you did," she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I'm so proud of you!"

His lips curled into a small smile, "I'm doing what's right."

"And that's why I'm proud! So, where is your work?"

"It's not far from the school. Diana will be handling PFS's daily operations with me and I'll teach some training classes at the school," he explained to her.

Her head tilted to the left as she asked him, "How about your assignments?"

After moment he stated, "I'm taking six months off to be with you and the children. Then for a year and a half I'll only do one assignment a month, locally."

"And after?"

"I wanted to talk to you about it," he looked at her.

She nodded and held his hand, "I don't want you to work on holidays or special events like birthdays, recitals, soccer games and I want you to take December off."

He liked her suggestion, "Sounds fair. I was thinking about doing two assignments a month for special cases."

"Like with that pedophile?"

"Yes."

"I can live with that. But I don't want you to go overseas too much."

"I'll only take two overseas assignments a year and I won't be away for longer than two days."

With an approving nod she said, "I think we just made a compromise."

"We did, we're here," he pulled up to brass gates that read Holt Academy. The security guard in the booth happily tipped his head and opened the gates for them.

* * *

In pure wonderment Nika admired the large brick buildings. Boys with short hair and shaved heads played soccer and football on the green lush grassy fields in front of the main building and in between the dormitories. Others simply laid or sat underneath trees reading books, some spoke to one another or basked in the California sun.

Like the gentleman that he is, Agent 47 helped Nika out of the car and linked arms with her.

"Good morning George, Leo and Patrick," he said to the boys approaching them.

"Good morning, Mr. Holt and Mrs. Holt," they all said in unison with polite grins.

Surprised that they referred to her as his wife, Nika smiled and answered, "Thank you boys. I hope you all have a good afternoon too."

"Thank you, Mrs. Holt," they said before walking away. One of the boys whispered, "Dean Vasquez was right, she is hot!"

Agent 47 and Nika smirked before entering the building.

Once inside, she was amazed to see how sleek yet welcoming the design of the school was. Students continued to politely greet them and refer to her as Mrs. Holt. He introduced her to the staff then showed her a suite where a pair of senior students lived and one where four freshmen slept.

"It looks very nice..you allowed them to pick out furniture didn't you?"

"Yes, they all learned a valuable lesson in compromise that day. I'll show you my office and then Miguel's."

"Ok.."she smiled at him wondering if she should ask why everyone was calling her by his last name.

He opened the door for her and thanked him. Like him, the office was modern, simplistic and impeccable. Her heart rose once she saw a framed photo of them at the aquarium with the girls on his desk.

"I love it! It's very..you." she kissed him.

"Thank you," he held her face taking in her beauty.

* * *

Agent 18 immediately got off his desk and warmly greeted Nika with a hug, "It is a great pleasure meeting you, Karina."

"It's nice to meet you too Miguel," she hugged him and could see Karissa's eyes in his stare.

"Just lovely," he smiled at her, "Frank, I was just about to leave when Diana called and she said that Bryant is waiting for you in your office at PFS."

His eyebrows furrowed, "I didn't expect to hear from him again."

"Neither did I. It must be important. Well, Karina you are a divine woman but I must leave. I have an important matter to attend to at home," he opened the door and followed them out of his office.

With a kind smile Diana shook Nika's hand the instant she and Agent 47 stepped into Platinum Force Security's lobby.

"Hello Diana," Nika brightly greeted her.

"Mrs. Holt it's lovely to finally make your acquaintance. Forgive me but I must speak with your husband in private. My assistant Charlice will be your guide," Diana politely explained to her.

"I'll see you in my office," Agent 47 grinned, kissed her cheek and then followed Diana.

A young brunette appeared before Nika, "Mrs. Holt I'm Charlice. Are you thirsty or hungry?"

"Oh..I..could have a some juice if it's no trouble," she sheepishly asked.

"What kind?"

"Apple."

"Right then," Charlice smiled and touched the ear bud in her right ear.

Second later a young blond haired man approached them holding a bottle of apple juice and wearing a big smile, "Here you are, Mrs. Holt. I'm Cedric, Charlice's assistant. If you need anything else don't hesitate to tell her. Have a good day."

"Thank you, Cedric," Nika smiled at him as he walked away.

* * *

"Bryant, I didn't expect to see you again," Agent 47 said as he shook his hand and sat down at his desk.

With a curious grin Bryant asked, "I hope that's not a complaint."

He shook his head, "Just a thought."

Bryant nodded, "Odette and I have been talking and we're going to take a few months off. Jack is learning to walk and there are a couple of other things we need to catch up on. We bought a house not too far from here."

"I understand..but that's not why you're here."

"Of course not..Odette and I have been talking and even though we can retire. We don't wanna be idle."

He leaned his head to the left, "You both want to work for me?"

"Odette wants to know if this place has a daycare for Jack."

"We have the best and you?"

"I'm interested in the monthly schedule that you told me about."

"It can be arranged," he was quietly satisfied to know that he had another colleague.

"Ok," he stood up, "I don't have to call you boss, do I?"

"No," he held back a grin.

"Good," he said with a small chuckle.

"There's something else," he reached into his desk drawer and handed him an envelope.

After reading what was in the envelope, Bryant smiled, "Count on it."

* * *

**Author's note:** Next week the very last chapter will be posted. Thanks again to everyone who has favorited and reviewed this story so far. It's been a long five-month journey that I was honestly unsure of it because I had no idea if anyone would accept a story where these two characters evolve. I know that a lot of you loved how they were in the film and I did too but I want to go a different route for this fic.

The initial inspiration was two scenes that popped into my head was their first love scene (during Christmas) and the reunion that took place in this chapter. I knew I couldn't take how they were in the movie and just throw them into those two scenes. I'm so grateful that you guys are so patient and accepted and supported the direction I took them in. Thanks again!


	29. Chapter 29

The End

**Author's note-**This is it guys! Again, thank you so much for reading, reviewing and favoriting this story. Since this is the end, all I ask is for a review because it's going to be some time before I write another Hitman fic and honestly, I want to know what you guys think. I adore you all and thanks again, lovelies!

ETA: The sequel to this story is posted in the mature section, it's titled _Binds_

* * *

Two minutes into the drive home Nika fell asleep. Her pregnancy made him drive more cautiously than usual but he stole a few glances. The vision of her blissfully resting brought a sense of pleasant calm to him. Once they returned home, he reluctantly woke her up.

"Nika, we're home," he touched her face.

His words caused her to smile as she opened her eyes, "I know..today was very nice. I liked meeting all your friends and coworkers like Declan. "

He simply kissed her forehead before helping her out of the car.

Mai ran up to them from the backyard, "Mom, you have to see this!"

"What?" Nika asked her.

"Just come on!" Mai took both their hands and brought them to the backyard.

Nika began to speak, "Mai what's so important for us to…" she became breathless once she saw two groups of chairs separated by a white long runner that led up to an altar where a floral archway stood. To the far left was a stage where the band was setting up in front of a dance floor surrounded by round tables and chairs. Everything had looked familiar to Nika until she realized why. Under the guise of helping Trent plan his cousin's wedding, she was unknowingly planning her own.

Wearing an enormous smile, Mai let go of their hands and took a few step backwards joining her sister, Elaine, Robert, and Trent. They all stood watching the couple with absolute excitement.

Her emerald eyes became flooded with tears of happiness. The tips of her fingers went to her open mouth when she saw Agent 47 go down on one knee. In her chest, her heart began pounding in anticipation of his question.

He took her hand and looked into her glistening eyes. A deep exhale came from his mouth before he spoke, "I wanted to do this right."

She touched the side of his face and with a quiver in her voice said, "You are."

A small grin touched his mouth, "You've made a wonderful life for yourself."

"Because of you."

His head slowly shook, "You're the one who built this beautiful home and loving family. All I ask is the honor to share it with you for the rest of our lives?" he took out a small velvet box from his jean pocket and opened it revealing a platinum diamond ring.

Crying, she tried to soak in the moment remembering where she came from and how blessed she felt to be where she was it. "Yes!" she nodded and cried as he placed the ring on her finger.

He happily stood up and planted a soft lingering kiss on her lips.

Their loved ones happily cheered before separating them to prepare for the wedding.

* * *

"You bitch, how long did you know about this?" Nika playfully asked to Trent as he led her to the bedroom.

"Honey, Frank called me months ago!" He waved his hand at her before opening the door revealing Anna and Bryce standing alongside three wedding dresses.

"When did you two get here?" Nika asked them.

"Minutes before you did, congratulations Karina!" Anna said as she and Bryce hugged her.

"Which one will you choose?" Bryce asked her referring to the dresses.

In awe she gazed at the white gowns and smiled as she remembered how she used to play pretend wedding as a little girl. Those memories barely remained intact after the death of her parents but she was thrilled to see that she was now able to bring that dream into reality.

* * *

After closely expecting his suit, Agent 47 decided to change his look by removing his red tie. A familiar voice sounded outside of the guest house's front door.

"Come in," he answered.

"Hey," Karissa said as she walked in wearing a red gown, "Bryant and Odette just came. He didn't know what to do with it so he gave me the invitation that you gave him earlier."

He simply nodded and put his cufflinks on.

Smiling, she walked over to him and brushed off his right shoulder, "You look fantastic, Frank."

"Thank you..for everything," he grinned.

The palms of her hands rested on his shoulders, "You're welcome. I know you're gonna be a great husband and father," she kissed his cheek, "I'll see ya out there."

"Forgive me, if I am interrupting?" Agent 18 asked when he entered the room.

"You're not, Dad." Karissa told her father before kissing his cheek and letting both agents have the room.

His dark eyes searched the soon-to-be married man's face. As expected, he seemed unfazed by the monumental moment before him; Agent 18 had been the same way on his wedding day.

"Have you seen Karina?" Agent 47 asked him.

He shook his head and stared at their reflection in the mirror, "No but Isabella told me that she looks ravishing."

"I don't doubt it."

Agent 18 gazed at the vision of them formally dressed and for a brief moment missed his son but felt grateful that he was able to take part in his new friend's life, "Frank.."

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling?"

Agent 47 looked at him, "I'm not scared."

"Because this feels right."

"It does."

"Good," he gripped his shoulder. "Be a great husband and father, it will take time and work. Fortunately, we raised to never give up..So I know you will be fine. Good luck."

"Thank you," he smiled feeling comforted by his friend's words of encouragement.

The mirror before him presented a person he barely recognized. He was no longer a ghost with one sole purpose in the world. Years of training and conditioning couldn't stop his natural evolution to what he has become, a true man.

* * *

A gentle melody sounded from the band turning everyone else's attention to the end of aisle where the bridesmaids were escorted by the groomsmen. Mai was escorted by Bryce, Anna was with Trent and Madison linked arms with Ramon. Dressed in a tux and gown Tiska and Lena walked down the aisle, each had a pillow on their back with a wedding ring resting atop. Agent 18's five-year-old granddaughter Marcella "Marcey" Fallon walked towards the alter while showering the aisle with flowers from her basket. Her parents, Alana and Nick watched her with pure adoration in their eyes.

"Here she comes," Agent 18 leaned and whispered to Agent 47.

His lips stretched into a wide smile at the sight of her luminous figure slowly glided down the aisle on Robert's arm.

Through her veil she gazed at him not feeling the strain of her enormous smile. She couldn't imagine him looking anymore handsome. The sight of him waiting made her feel utter bliss spread throughout her body.

Agent 18 began presiding over the ceremony after complimenting Nika when she arrived at the altar. He cleared his throat once he noticed that neither of them realized he finished with his opening remarks.

"As I have said, the bride and groom will now say their vows," he tipped his head towards Nika.

Her eyes contained the floods that fought to escape them as she spoke to her husband.

"I used to dream of you when I was a little girl. I didn't see your face but I knew you there. Then I lost everything that mattered to me including that dream. Later in my life, you came to me..not in the way that I hoped but I'm grateful that you did. I was at my worst but somehow you saw that I could be the best. You've given me so much since then. But what I will forever treasure is the ability to not only dream about what I want to in life but that I also have the strength to go after it," she wept.

Moved by her statement, he wiped away her tears and his smile grew wider when she kissed his fingers before speaking once again.

"I can't wait to for us to pass on this gift on to our four loving and beautiful children. To raise them with you..a strong, loyal, brilliant and passionate man, it is an honor. Together, we will face life's challenges with hope and strength while savoring its sweetest moments for all eternity."

He didn't think it possible to love her anymore than he already did until now.

"Frank," Miguel tipped his head towards him while holding back his tears.

Sharing his feelings with individuals wasn't difficult but to do it in front of a crowd was new and a little bit intimidating for him.

She sensed his hesitation and touched his face, "It's ok, just look at me."

Touched, he exhaled his fears away and held her free hand.

"Everything was simple and safe in my life..I was existing but I didn't start living until you came along. You helped make me feel and do things that I never experienced or tried before."

With back of her hand that held the bouquet, she wiped away her tears.

"You've shown me that I am more than just what I was raised to be and that what I want in life is up to me, no one else. I've learned that it's acceptable to not be perfect because you embraced who I was and for the man that I've become.

You're loving, kind, brilliant, and beautiful. Even though you frustrate me at times I never stop loving you. I know you believe that you're in debt to me but you're not. You've given me a home, a family," he brought their hands to her stomach then smiled at their daughters, "and a true purpose in life.

The man you met was empty and alone..a ghost. I'm a true man now because you helped me discover who I am and that where I belong is with you. I am honored to spend the rest of our lives together evolving and helping our children discover who they are and their place in this world," he thought the love in his heart would burst.

Agent 18 told me to exchange their rings, "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your beautiful bride," he proudly said.

As husband and wife they tenderly kissed each other allowing their love overtake them. Everyone clapped and cheered as Mr. and Mrs. Holt walked down the aisle.

"Congratulations Mom and DAD!" Madison and Mai both said before hugging their parents.

Trent wept as he and Ramon linked arms and followed everyone else, "This is the most beautiful shotgun wedding that I've ever seen!"

Ramon looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, "How many have you been to?"

"Oh honey, I'm from the South, there's one every two weeks!"

He laughed at his boyfriend's words before kissing him.

Everyone happily celebrated late into the night. As promised, everyone except for the newlyweds left the Holt home for the weekend. That night, as husband and wife, they made love until they lost all strength.

* * *

A few days later during breakfast, Nika excused herself to use the bathroom. Minutes later, she returned and looked at her loved ones with big eyes.

"My water just broke," she told them.

Her husband blinked, "Are you sure?"

She scowled at him, "Of course, I know what my piss looks like! The twins are coming! Let's go right now to the hospital!"

"All right," he calmly stood up and took her hand, "I'll get our bags and Robert and Elaine you two take the girls in your car and follow us."

"Why can't we come with you?" Mai asked.

"Because during the contractions your mother is going to say things that she doesn't mean but neither of us want you girls to repeat," he explained his daughter.

"Got it," Mai nodded, "my camera is already in mom's bag."

"Come on Mai, we have to get our bags because we're gonna be sisters!" Madison happily said before they both ran upstairs.

"I'll see you in the car," Nika kissed Agent 47 before he went to get their bags.

During the drive to the hospital, Agent 47 successfully kept himself from laughing whenever Nika would curse him during a contraction but then apologize when it passed. The staff at the hospital kindly and calmly welcomed them upon arrival.

By her side, he sat in a comfortable chair and held her hand.

"I hope I'm not in labor for too long.." she admitted to him.

"You're only a few centimeters from being fully dilated, it won't be long," he kissed her cheek.

She held his face and smiled, "I'm so happy that-that we're doing this together. And I hope..that you will still want to make love after seeing our babies being born."

He grinned, "I'll never stop doing that..ever," he flashed her a ravenous stare.

Smiling she said, "Stop, that's how I got pregnant-Oooh oh CONTRACTION!"

Their nurse came into the room, "I hear someone having a contraction," she lifted the sheet and looked to see how dilated Nika was.

"Well?" he asked her.

"I think we're ready to go. I'll get Dr. Waterson," she left the room.

After her contraction passed, he picked up Mai's camcorder, "Do you want me to film the actual birth?"

"Fuck no! I don't want my pussy on video!" she snapped then cried. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," he tightened his grip on her hand, "I already asked a nurse to film us."

"Aww, you think of everything-AAAAHHH, THEY'RE COMING!"

With a big smile, Dr. Waterson said, "I'm here."

He handed off his camera to the nurse then returned to Nika's side taking her hand and watching the staff prepare for the birth of their children.

"Karina, on three push as hard as you can," Dr. Waterson told her.

"What the hell else am I going to do?" Nika screamed.

"Good, you're fired up!" she nodded, "One, two, three PUSH!"

The force of her grip and the volume of Nika's scream made him grateful that he had been trained to endure pain. Two more hard pushes later, he saw Dr. Waterson's face light up followed by loud high pitched crying.

"Come say hi to your daughter, Frank." Dr. Waterson said to him.

A nurse handed him an instrument to cut the umbilical cord before he set his eyes on his daughter. His mouth opened in awe as he cut the umbilical cord and touched her pink slightly bloody chubby face. The combination of elation, love, shock, and pride overcame him.

"How does she look?" Nika asked in a weary tone.

"Perfect," his vision became blurred until he blinked and felt tears land on his cheeks.

"You're crying," she happily cried as she watch him experience a new emotion and action.

Wiping away his tears, he smiled realizing it was first time he had ever wept. He returned to her side and kissed her cheek.

"Now it's time to meet your son!" Dr. Waterson told them moments before their son came into the world.

He cut the umbilical cord and touched his son's face before the nurse took him away to clean him up. Once he returned to his wife, he kissed her lips.

"I love you too," she cried and stroked his face.

"Here they are," the nurses handed the twins to their parents.

"Oh…you're beautiful," she beamed relishing sensation of her son's small warm body in her arms. The love she was feeling was enrapturing.

The small pink bundle in his arms looked up at him with her mother's eyes. Her little body felt so fragile, precious and soft against his chest, he smiled before kissing her forehead. It was the third time in his life that he had instantly fallen in love; the first two individuals were next to him.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Madison quietly said as she led everyone into the room, "they're so cute and..quiet!"

Mai clapped, "I want to hold my brother first!"

"They look just perfect," Elaine said as she held onto Robert who nodded in agreement.

"Beautiful, you two, just beautiful," Agent 18 told them with a big smile.

"What are their names?" Karissa asked.

Agent 47 held his son, "He is Michael Frank."

"I am honored," Agent 18 almost cried when he heard that they had named their son after him. Isabella tightened her hold on him and kissed his cheek.

"It's a good name," Isabella said to her husband.

Nika held their daughter, "She is named after my mother and someone special. Everyone say hello to Mila Karissa."

Karissa gasped and smiled, "Aw, thanks you guys."

"It's the least we could do," Agent 47 smiled at her.

"Hey, they have M names like us! Awesome!" Mai proudly said.

As everyone took turns holding Mila and Michael, Nika and Agent 47 shared a look and smile. They knew how blessed they and their children were for having a strong support system of people in their lives.

* * *

Night came, and after placing both twins to sleep, Agent 47 joined his sleeping wife in bed. With his arms embracing her, he closed his eyes. In over a year he went from being a shell of man who lived solely to take lives to being a creator of four his own, his children's and the one he had built with Nika. He slowly drifted to sleep anticipating the day they would return home. On that day he would start fulfilling the roles he has gladly chosen for himself, husband, lover, friend, father, mentor and hitman.


End file.
